Losing Control
by EmmyLovett
Summary: Love Square... EmmaMatt, EmmaDan, EmmaWill and EmmaOC. Sounds complicated but I promise you it isn't! Wow... I can't believe it's finished! Chapter 30 the epilouge is now up! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing I can't thank you enough!
1. Just Coffee?

This is 4 GinaGold fan who was the only person (when I wrote this) who said they wanted me 2 do an Emma/Dan fic… I decided to do this fic mainly coz I both hate Matt lol! Who wouldn't!? I know GinaGold fan agrees with me!!!!

This is a continuation frm chapter 18 in seventh heaven. I know it doesn't follow exactly but it's as close as I could get it to make it work.

"Come on Emma… it's getting late, we should get going." Dan said pulling away from his and Emma's kiss.

"But, I don't want to go back home. I mean I don't wanna leave you." Emma moaned.

"Maybe you can come back to mine then… you know for… coffee." Dan whispered in Emma's ear then winked at her and kissed her neck.

"Hmm, I am going to say bye to everyone, I'll meet you around the front in 5." Emma said then kissed Dan before stumbling inside, she was slightly tipsy from the alcohol she had consumed; she wouldn't have drank as much but Jo kept coming around with bottles of wine and refilling the glasses. Emma could have blamed the drink but she knew what she was doing felt right; maybe it wasn't morally right, or lawfully right but in her heart it was.

"Sam, Dan and I are off now… I really en…enjoyed it. Thanks!" Emma stuttered giving Sam a hug and walking out of the kitchen into the lounge where Honey and Gina were.

"I'm off now… I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" Emma said again hugging Gina and Honey like she did Sam.

"Ok… take care. And be careful ok. You know if you need to talk I… we are always here." Gina said gesturing towards Honey. Honey smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" Emma lied to an unconvinced Gina and Honey.

"Yeah… sure. But we will always be here. Don't be ashamed if you need to talk." Honey pushed.

"I said I am fine. If I need to talk to you about whatever it is you think is wrong then I will come and find you." Emma said finally, in a very annoyed tone. "Good night." She finished in the same no nonsense tone and walked out of the lounge and towards the front door.

"I thought you had left me…" Dan said then pulled Emma into him and kissing her passionately.

Inside Honey and Gina were looking on to the pair.

"They'll regret that tomorrow." Honey said disbelievingly. "Look at them… they are both so far gone!"

"I don't know Honey, Emma seemed fairly with it just a sec ago… I mean I know she's had a bit but she's a big girl… if Matt is being the little bast… yeah anyway maybe all she needs is a bit of love." Gina said looking onto Dan and Emma still in a passionate embrace. Honey sighed, she hated thinking that her friend was being abused right under her nose, but she knew for know, she would have to deal with it how Gina wanted to, and if that meant telling Emma they were always there for her no matter what, then so be it. At least until they had some concrete evidence which they could give to the DPS, but Honey knew that could be weeks or months by which time it could be to late.

"It's only 10 minutes back to my place, we can walk, unless you wanna get a cab?" Dan said to Emma.

"We can walk, babe, I get to spend longer with you!" Emma replied, taking Dan's hand and starting to walk. She knew where Dan lived; it was only a few roads away from Sam and now Phil's house. Dan and Emma walked along the road in silence, neither sure what to say.

Emma's POV:

If Matt finds out about this, he is going to hurt me. He said to me if I ever strayed again he would make my life hell, not worth living even. Honey and Gina know, well think they know. Maybe I should talk to them… but they will want to me to make a statement, and I don't know if I am ready for that. What if Matt finds out before anyone can do anything about him? I'm sure it will go straight to the DPS and then Dad will find out. Gina wouldn't be able to deal with something like this without telling anyone. Maybe she could hand it to CID and they could have a go on it. At least then Dad may not find out. 6 months… that's all we have been married. 6 months and he is already trying to push me into having kids, trying to stop me working. I love my job – it's the 1 time when I get to be around my friends and away from Matt and his bullying. What if Dan sees the marks on me? I mean I really like Dan, more than I like Matt at the moment. What if we end up having more than just coffee, and he asks me about the bruises, the cuts. I will have to tell him. He is cop he isn't stupid, I bet he has seen this kind of thing before. It won't take a genius to work out.

A tear ran down Emma's face. Her life was such a mess; she had totally lost control of it.

"Ay, wassup Emma?" Dan said stopping and slowly wiping the tears from Emma's eye.

"Nothing… it's nothing." Emma said, still tearful. She carried on walking and picked up the pace. Dan jogged to catch up with her.

"Fine… if that's the way you want it…" Dan said giving Emma a hug and continuing walking.

"If I tell you… you promise you won't tell an…anyone?" Emma said the tears freefalling down her face.

"Course not babe." Dan said. Emma was shocked at the passion in his voice. She was used to Matt treating her like filth, she had forgotten not every guy was like Matt.

"Can I tell you when we get back to yours?" Emma said, her glassy eyes looking up to Dan. If she showed any emotion in front of Matt, she was usually hit or he'd shout at her. Dan nodded and put his arm around Emma's shoulder.

Dan was worried about Emma, he hadn't noticed until recently the he had feelings, further than friendship for her. It was breaking his heart to see her so torn up over something. If he couldn't tell anyone, it must be serious. The Emma he knew didn't show her feelings… she was tough and would take no nonsense. Emma and Dan walked up the path to his front door and let her in.

"D'you wanna drink?" Dan asked Emma once he got in and closed the door. All thoughts of anything happening between them had gone out of his head.

"Thanks – just a water please!" Emma said forcing a smile on to her face.

"Ok – go in there and make yourself comfy – I'll bring it in." Dan replied cupping Emma's face in his hands and kissing her quickly.

Emma went to sit down on the sofa. She pulled her coat around her chest where the worst of the marks were. The sleeves were covering up the bruises on her arms so she didn't worry about them. Dan cam in and put the glass down on the table.

"Do you wan' me to take ya coat?" Dan asked holding out his hand. Emma wasn't sure what to say, if she took her coat off, then he would see the marks, at Sam's it wasn't an issue because it was dark so Dan wouldn't have been able to see, but now she was inside and there was lots of light if was a different story. Emma smiled and slowly peeled off her coat wincing several times as the material brushed with her skin.

"Thanks." She said as she handed over her coat. Dan took the coat not with out noticing her flinching as her coat passed over her arms. Dan put her coat over the banister before re-entering the lounge before questioning Emma about her bruises, but once again Emma was in tears. Dan sat down next to Emma and pulled her gently onto his lap. Emma tensed as he put his arm around her waist, he supposed she was used to people – men – hurting her when they touched her. She relaxed when Dan held his hands against her protectively, convincing herself that Dan wasn't going to hurt her. Emma cuddled into Dan's chest, and she felt safe, like no one or more Matt could ever hurt her again.

"Emma, what's happened?" Dan asked soothingly, knowing full well what had but wanting to here it from Emma. He used 1 hand to stroke her hair and the other 1 he held Emma with.

"I am 25. I have been married for 6 months and I have lost control of my life. He is always undermining me, telling me I'm crap at my job, that I am fat and that everyone at work hates me. I don't know how much longer I can let him do this to me… he stops me going out, apart from to work. He doesn't know I went to the party last night; he is working till 10am, if he knew… he would make… my life… hell. I am not allowed to use the phone. I have lost contact with mum, dad and my brother. He scares me, I don't know what to do." Emma cried, feeling helpless, but glad she was finally telling someone. Dan didn't know what to say, he had dealt with plenty of abuse cases at work, but he harboured no feelings for the victim like he did Emma.

"Emma, your not fat your gorgeous, your 1 of the best Police Constables at Sun Hill and I don't know 1 person who hates you. When you say he… you mean Matt?" Dan said soothingly. He was shocked, he didn't know why because he knew what was coming, he new Emma was being abused. Emma nodded, the tears still flooding down her face. "Was it Matt who did this to you?" Dan asked gently stroking Emma's arm. Again Emma nodded. "You need to tell someone Emma I can't do anything. You need to tell Gina or Sam, who can open a case and get some evidence." Emma didn't say anything. She just sobbed, Dan didn't say anything either he just cuddled her; he hoped it would make her feel safe.

"What if… what if Matt finds out I have told someone? He will kill me." Emma said looking deep into Dan's eyes. Dan cupped Emma's face.

"No he won't because he won't have time… Emma, look at the evidence you have. It's all over you." Dan said reassuringly, gently moving a strand of hair from Emma's face and kissing her gently on the lips. "Once you have told someone, you can stay here… I'll clear it with Gina and then Matt won't be able to touch you again. I promise." Emma nodded.

"I love you…" She said, after she had stopped crying. "I'll tell Sam tomorrow... and Gina. Can I… can I stay here tonight Dan?"

"Yeah course… I'll be here for you. Matt wont know where you are and then Sam and Gina will be able to arrest him before you see him again." Dan said reassuringly. "I… Emma I love you too." Dan said then kissing her again, but this time more passionately. Emma reciprocated the kiss and it grew deeper and more passionate until Emma pulled away slightly.

"You… you won't hurt me will you? No matter what happens you will never… you know…" Emma said, still trusting no one.

"Emma I love you… course I won't." Dan replied and lent in to kiss her again but Emma looked away.

"That's what Matt said. He said he loved me. He said he could never hurt me. And look – I am black and blue I have no confidence and trust no one." Emma said looking back at Dan and resuming their passionate kiss. Emma slowly undid the buttons on Dan's shirt and slipped it off his broad shoulders onto the sofa. She moved her hands from his back up his chest so they rested on his shoulders. Dan rolled Emma's top and gently slipped it over her head, he was scared he would hurt her even more than Matt already had. As Dan rolled up her top, Emma broke away from the kiss and winced as he removed the top. Dan breathed in deeply when he saw the marks on Emma's stomach, not just small bruises or grazes, but big yellow-black bruises and bloody gashes going from one side of her body to the other.

"I don't blame you if you just wanna leave me… look, I'm a mess, I won't hold it against you." Emma said seeing that Dan was checking all the marks out.

"I would never leave you… I promised I wouldn't and I won't just because some bastards knocked you about. Emma I love you for you, not for your appearance, which I must admit is pretty amazin'. But… well you get me? How did he do that?" Dan said lost for words and pointing at the longest, most recent looking gash.

Emma nodded, amazed at how understanding he was being. "A wine bottle, he got angry coz I answered the phone… it was mum, I haven't spoken to her since before Christmas" Emma sobbed into Dan's bear chest.

"How about… you ring her tomorrow morning and then maybe you can go and see her…" Dan suggested. Emma nodded and smiled, all be it tearfully.

Dan leant in to Emma and kissed her neck gently before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom. Dan dropped Emma onto the bed before leaning over her and slowly kissing up her body, avoiding the bruises and gashes.

"Matt don't deserve you Em." Dan breathed, hovering over Emma. Emma smiled and undid Dan's belt, then threw it on floor.

"And your saying you do?" She flirted.

"More than that scum bag does but, no probably not!" Dan laughed back; he wasn't expecting such a response from Emma. He then leant down and removed Emma's short denim skirt. Emma flinched has Dan accidentally leant on one of the many gashes on her stomach.

"Sorry… I… I'll be more gentle!" Dan whispered realizing what he had done.

"Don't apologize – it's not your fault." Emma replied, then moving her hands slowly up Dan's thighs to the zip on his jeans. Once Emma had discarded of Dan's jeans she leant up and kissed him passionately as he fell from hovering over her to her left, avoiding contact with her body, so he didn't cause her any pain.

"Emma, are you sure this is… a good idea… I mean… I don't want… Emma hear me out. I don't want Matt to hurt you even more and he will if he finds out." Dan said in between kisses (… kiss)

"He won't have chance… I am going to the station 1st thing…" Emma replied. Dan sighed… glad he was being given a chance with Emma but apprehensive at the consequences of his and Emma's actions. He knew that Emma would have to tell Gina and Sam about their affair, possibly even in front of Matt in court. Despite Dan's apprehension, he removed Emma's underwear and in turn she did the same to him. Their kisses got deeper, more passionate and hungrier, as Emma wrapped her legs around Dan to make sure he went inside her. An hour passed and they both climaxed almost simultaneously. Emma kissed Dan as he lay on top of her stroking her hair.

"I didn't… hurt you did I? Dan asked concerned, he hadn't been aware of Emma reacting to pain but he had been concentrating on other things.

"If you did I wasn't aware of it! I am so used to pain, someday soon I will grow immune to it!" Emma laughed. Dan looked at her disbelievingly; she was being so casual about the whole Matt thing.

"Look, babe… it's getting light!" Emma said looking towards the window. Dan laughed and looked over at his clock.

"It's 4.45 Emma, we are gonna be shattered tomorrow. Our shift starts at 10. Maybe, as much I like looking at you, we should get some sleep." Dan suggested. Emma nodded knowing he was right.

"You were great… love you." Emma said realizing how sleepy she was feeling.

"I love you too Emma… I'll always be here for you." Dan said to the sound of silence. Emma had already drifted into an easy sleep. Dan wrapped his hands around her bruised body and held her protectively. If that scumbag of a husband ever touched her again he would not live to tell the tale… she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Who would ever want to hurt her so badly?

For the 1st time in months, Emma had gone to sleep, feeling safe and secure and it felt great!

I don't think I portrayed Dan very well! I think he turned into Will a bit! Lol sorry! I think I may make this more than a OneShot I dunno… its up to you guyz! Plz r+r! emz xxxxx


	2. The Morning After The Night Before

"Emma, EMMA! It's 9.45 – we have 15 minutes!" Said shaking Emma gently.

"Matt, leave me alone!" Emma said and put her head under the pillow.

Emma! It's not Matt, you came back to mine last night after the party remember?" Dan explained taking the pillow from Emma's head.

"Wha', who… oh my God!" Emma said turning over to face Dan, realizing where she was and what had happened. She was horrified as memories of last night came flooding back to her.

"Are you ok?" Dan questioned stroking Emma's hair soothingly.

"Apart from the splittin' headache yeah I'm fine!" Emma laughed; Dan raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I've got some pain killers down stairs, do you want some?" Dan offered. Emma nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." She said and gave him a quick kiss. "You know last night… it shouldn't have happened, I am married." Emma whispered.

"I know. Emma I'm sorry I took advantage." Dan said, his heart dropping.

"No you didn't! I'm glad it happened. It made me realize that I don't love Matt like I thought I did. I think I'm in love with you!" Emma said timidly. Dan was taken aback by Emma's revelations, but pleased all the same.

"Really? I mean I'm glad it happened too, but I was expecting you to say it was a mistake and that could we forget about it and be friends!" Dan laughed, still in shock. Emma smiled and kissed him passionately, surprising Dan even more.

"I remember everything I said last night and I'm not gonna change my mind, I've just gotta go in there and say it like it is. Like I told you." Emma said a lot more confidently than she felt. "Will you, can you come in with me, for moral support?"

"Of course babe!" Dan said. "I'll go and get some pain killers and I think you may be needing your top as well!"

"Oh God! I am gonna look like some kinda prostitute going into work wearing that!" Emma laughed remembering she had no change of clothes.

"I can drop you back at yours so can get something else if you want?" Dan offered.

"If I ever see that house again it will be to soon! I have my coat, as soon as I get I can change." Emma said thoughtfully.

"I'll be back in a minute." Dan said after pulling some jeans and a t-shirt on, then going down stairs. Emma reluctantly got out of bed and retrieved her skirt from the floor/ Dan returned to the bedroom carrying a glass of water and 2 pain killers. Emma was sat on the bed in her skirt and bra when he walked in. She was so nervous and deep in thought about telling Sam and Gina about Matt, at 1st she didn't realize Dan had walked into the room.

"Your gorgeous!" Dan smiled walking over to Emma and pulling her up then sliding her top over her body.

"Whatever! I don't feel it. I don't know what I feel like…" Emma said sadly. Dan kissed the top of Emma's head and passed her the glass and 2 white casuals. Emma smiled appreciatively and placed the tablets on her tongue and drowned them in water.

"Come on, we better get going! We're gonna be late as it is! Inspector Gold's gonna kill us…" Dan said putting some trainers on.

"She'll understand… she was there last night." Emma said leaving the bedroom to get her shoes from downstairs. Dan followed her down and got the key that were on the kitchen side.

"Come on babe!" Dan said opening the door for Emma. Emma walked down the path; scared someone she knew would see her. Thankfully they didn't. The car journey was filled with awkward silence. It was 10.05 when they reached Sun Hill and Emma was worried Matt would still be at work, he had been working a flat 12 hours but liked to stay and check up on Emma. What if he saw her walking into the station with Dan? She knew most people at the party had the sense to keep their mouths shut about what happened at the party but she hated lying to the man she was supposed to love.

"So… you ready to do this?" Dan asked as Emma got out of the car. Emma sighed.

"Will I ever be ready to do this Dan? Would you be?" Emma said as she walked through the doors. "I'll meet you outside the changing rooms…" Emma walked into the girls locker room and Dan the boys, Dan could see what she meant.

5 minutes later, they both reappeared in their uniforms. "Let's go to briefing, come on!" Emma and Dan walked to the meeting room where everyone was assembled.

"Emma… I was hoping to see you. Just wanted to know if you are ok?" Matt asked. Emma didn't look at him but nodded. "Dan can I speak to her on my own?"

Dan looked at Emma warningly.

"I'll see you in a sec." Emma said nodding for Dan to go into briefing. Dan left Matt and Emma alone. They were in the middle of Sun Hill. Matt wouldn't touch her there. Would he?


	3. Do You Understand?

"So what did ya do lat night?" Matt asked back Emma against the wall and putting his left hand on the well level with Emma's head and his other to the right of Emma's body so she couldn't move.

"What do you think I did? Went clubbing? I slept!" Emma ridiculed.

"I heard Sam had a party last night, something to do with the drugs raid…" Matt pushed.

"I wasn't anything to do with that." Emma said sourly. Matt leant over to the door handle and leant on it opening the door and then pushed Emma into his office. Emma screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Shut it Em! You wouldn't want someone to here you would you?" Matt said kicking her hard in her stomach. "Don't get goby with me just coz we're in the middle o' the nick." Emma didn't move, her stomach was throbbing and she was convinced she could feel blood under her shirt and jumper. "Now ge' up!"

"I… I can't!" Emma whimpered holding her side in agony.

"There's no such word as can't" Matt shouted pulling Emma up by her jumper. Emma fell back onto the wall, her legs not strong enough to hold her. Slowly her legs gave way beneath her and she slid down the wall next to the filing cabinet.

"For god's sake! You're a pathetic excuse for a woman!" Matt yelled kicking her head into the filling cabinet. A tear trickled down Emma's face parallel to the blood pouring from the wound on the left of her forehead where she ad hit the side of the cabinet. Emma said nothing. Matt turned around and walked to the window of the office.

"Why… why… are you doing this Matt?" Emma said timidly, dabbing the blood on her head with her jumper.

"WHY?" Emma I'm scared I'll loose you!" Matt shouted kicking the desk, several bits of paper flied off it.

"Your definitely gonna loose me at this rate, int ya?" Emma said, standing and removing her jumper. She un-tucked her shirt and inspected her stomach where Matt had kicked her. There was blood flowing freely from it still and it had turned a nasty green yellow colour. Emma breathed in deeply as she dragged her finger over it; the pain was unbearable.

"Emma I love you!" Matt said softening, turning and walking over to Emma, Emma moved away from him.

"Matt, I'm sorry but… but I don't love you!" Emma sobbed. "You have hurt me so bad." Emma explained, seeing Matt's face harbour a furious expression. Matt walked over to Emma and brutally closed the gap between him and his quivering wife. "I have been outta the briefing for 15 minutes. Gina is gonna wonder where I am." Emma said, terrified of what he was about to do to her.

"Well you better not scream to loud had ya?" Matt said threateningly then forcing his lips on hers and pulling her jumper from her body.

"What if I do Matt? If I were to scream now, what would you do? Emma questioned, finding strength to fight him.

"You wouldn't dare." He replied simply in a malicious tone and he continued to pull the clothes from Emma's body. All of her courage to fight him had left her, was he really going to rape her? Was he really going to inflict so much pain upon her? Matt pushed Emma to the floor and her head narrowly missed his chair wheels. Emma screamed as she fell backwards, her head hitting the ground hardly.

"I said, don't make a sound!" Matt said kicking her hard where he could see the biggest bruise on her chest; he had reduced her, unwillingly to her bra and trousers.

Emma didn't move… blood spurted out of her chest where Matt just kicked her, blood trickled down her stomach where he had kicked her earlier, blood was still running down her cheek where her forehead had hit the cabinet and she was bruised and cut all over.

All of a sudden a hive of activity burst into Matt's office, lead by Gina and Smithy, who were followed by an anxious looking Dan, Honey and Leila.

"Oh… my… Emma! Emma!" Gina said rushing over to the lifeless body on the floor and shaking her shoulders gently. Dan said nothing and Honey put her arm around his shoulders, seeing the expression on his face.

"It's ok… Dan she'll be fine!" Honey reassured Dan. Dan shrugged and looked at the floor.

"But I coulda stopped it. I left them alone, I thought that being in the middle of Sun Hill would stop him…" Dan said then hitting the wall hard.

"We all could have stopped it. Gina and I have had our suspicions for ages. We can't let ourselves take the blame for it Dan. It's that… that bast…"

"Honey!" Smithy remarked, seeing what she was going to say.

"Sarge… sorry." Honey said looking away. "I wanna make him pay. Look at her, she is amazing and he has reduced her to nothing." Honey said to Smithy looking down at the still lifeless body on the floor. Smithy nodded and walked over to Matt who had sat down, defeated on his chair.

Matthew Hinkley I am arresting you on suspicion of abuse, you do not have to say anything and anything you do say will be given in evidence. Do you understand?" Smithy said pulling Matt up by his collar. Matt stayed silent. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Smithy repeated louder. Matt nodded and tried to shake off Smithy, but failed when Leila came to his rescue, he then let himself be pulled out of his office by Smithy and Leila.


	4. Cell 3

Very short… full of hostility… sorry about language lol what else can I say? Erm enjoy and REWIEW!

"You're despicable mate! How the hell d'you think you'd get away wiv _that_ in the middle of the station? Smithy said emphasising his words, and shaking his head in clear disgust.

"Matthew Hinckley." Smithy said shortly to June at the front desk.

"Can I have any belongings you have on you Mr. Hinckley?" June questioned.

"Oh, he knows how it works." Smithy said to June who looked, understandably puzzled. "I'll explain in a sec." Smithy finished with Leila in his wake as he dragged Matt into custody. Smithy pushed Matt into cell 3 and Matt sat on the bed without saying anything.

"We heard her screaming! It wasn't hard. Emma is 1 of the most loved cops in Sun Hill – you coulda killed her, you still maya done! I promise you will pay for what you did to her!" Smithy said standing at the door of the cell next to Leila who looked as angry as Smithy sounded.

"First, you try tellin' Emma that she is loved she won't believe you, I've made sure of that! _And _secondly I told the bitch to shut up… maybe I shoulda forced her to." Matt laughed evilly.

"Uh! How can you say that? You could be looking at attempted murder… or…" Smithy said looking at the mess of a person in front of him.

"Murder if the bitch snuffs it!" Matt said viscously cutting Smithy off mid sentence. "Maybe inside I'm hoping she will… oh yeah and sergeant? Does it look like I'm having any trouble saying this?" Matt said referring to Smithy's last question. Smithy said nothing, shocked into silence by the 'Vicky Pollardish' Matt. "Na I didn't fink so!" Smithy opened his mouth to retaliate but Leila beat him to it.

"Leave it – I'm sure the DPS will be pleased to hear about this! Emma's father will be delighted!" Leila said sarcastically slamming the door shut.

"DPS? Frank Keane… shit?!" Matt said, barely audible, but loud enough for Leila and Smithy to here.

"Not so gobby now are we?" Smithy said through the vent hole before slamming it shut, leaving Matt deep in thought. He hadn't banked on Sun Hill handing it over to the DPS, and even if they had he had forgotten about Emma's father being Detective Chief Inspector of the DPS in London.

"I must admit I forgot about Emma's father being in the DPS, she is not gonna like seeing it passed over to him…" Smithy said. Leila sighed, she knew Smithy was right but could Sun Hill CID cope with a case to close to home? Everyone would be so involved no matter how far they distanced themselves from the case.


	5. For Better And For Worse

"We need to close of the corridor and Matt's office, it's officially a crime scene now, I can't imagine Jack being to pleased if we contaminate it!" Leila said, as her and Dale Smith got closer to Matt's office. Smithy nodded in agreement and knocked on the door.

"Come!" Gina shouted from inside. Leila and Dale entered to find Gina remonstrating on her mobile and Dan kneeling next to Emma, who was swinging in and out of consciousness. Dan was stroking her hair gently and clinging on to her hand whilst reassuring her.

"Yes well one of our officers has just been seriously assaulted and if the best you can is tomorrow morning then, I'm afraid I will let my officers start on the enquiries!" Gina shouted down the phone before hanging up. Smithy couldn't help feeling sorry for whoever was on the end of the phone, as chances were he was merely a messenger boy and nothing to with the final decision Gina was complaining about. "That was the DPS, they can't make it 'till tomorrow morning – right erm… Leila can you get on to Scenes of Crime so we can get some detectives down here, then you need to tell DCI Meadows and DI's Nixon and Manson to get down here as soon as…" Gina ordered. Leila nodded and set off at pace.

"We need to cordon off the corridor Ma'am." Smithy said to Gina.

"Yes… erm can you do that I want Dan to stay with Emma. Dan is that ok?" Gina asked thinking Emma would be comfortable around Dan after the shenanigans of last night.

"Ok Ma'am." Dan said. Smithy looked quizzically between Gina and Dan not moving.

"Surely Emma would be more comfortable with Honey or Leila? You know with them being girls…" Smithy asked.

"Well yes… but Dan I think you knew about this, if I am correct in thinking that…well yes…" Gina said.

"Yeah I did know… I had my suspicions but last night I… she… we erm well we slept together." Dan said awkwardly.

"PC Casper… you took advantage of a very vulnerable young woman." Dale said disapprovingly. "Am I right in thinking it was after the party?" Dan nodded. "Which means she was under the influence of alcohol?" Again Dan nodded but was cut off by the quiet voice of Emma's.

"I wanted to… he made me feel safe." Emma whispered, as loudly as she could after listening to the conversation that was being held around her. Nobody said anything and Dan smiled down at her. "I want him to stay with me please."

"Yes… fine. Finally! Where the hell have you been?" Gina said to the paramedics who barged into the room.

"Traffic…" The female medic answered apologetically. "Right I am Sarah and this is my colleague Jim, can you tell me what happened?"

"M…my husband… he… p…pushed me and k…k…kicked me. H…e has done f…for a while." Emma said shaking as Sarah examined the wounds over her body. "I… c…can I erm can you wait t…ill we get to the hospital?" Emma asked pushing Sarah's hand away from her stomach.

"I'm sure Jim and PC…" Sarah asked nodding at Dan who answered 'Casper'." PC Casper and?" Then pausing and looking up at Smithy who in turn answered 'Sergeant Smith' "Yes and Sergeant Smith could leave the room if you wish."

"NO! I want Dan to stay… and… I want… to wait… till we get to the hospital." Emma said quickly and abruptly.

"Emma, we have to see whether you have any fatal injuries before we move you." Sarah persisted.

"You heard her… Sarah, just get her down to hospital." Gina said in a no nonsense tone. Sarah nodded in defeat and with Jim's help moved Emma onto the stretcher. Emma winced and clung onto Dan's hand and they moved the stretcher out of the office.

"Ring me when you have any news…" Smithy said to Dan's retreating back.

"Serge!" Dan answered before walking out of the door after Emma.

"10 minutes later, Emma arrived at St Hugh's and was taken onto a general ward. Sarah and Jim left Emma and Dan alone whilst they waited for a doctor to come and check Emma over. From what Dan had seen, the ward was very busy.

Dan… thank you for this… everything you have done for me over the last day. Most guys woulda run a mile!" Emma said weakly turning her head so that she was looking deep into his green eyes.

"Yeah… well maybe I'm not most guy's?" Dan said stroking Emma's face carefully avoiding the marks that plastered most of it.

"Obviously not!" Emma said taking Dan's hand from her face and lacing her fingers through Dan's. "You know… Matt is gonna find out about us… if there still is an us?" Emma said uncertainly.

"Yes there is still an us babe! Maybe not just Matt but the whole station will have to find out. If I have to give evidence in court, then I will have to say about last night, you know that right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah course I do. It's just all happened a lot quicker than I expected. I mean I wasn't expecting Matt to… to… you know hurt me this morning. I was going to go and see Gina and Sam after briefing." Emma explained.

"I know… Emma? Emma?" Dan asked desperately as Emma doubled over and clutched her side in agony. "WHATS HAPPENING? THERES SOMETHING WRONG!" Dan shouted out to nobody in particular.

"What happened?" Said a doctor rushing over and checking Emma's OB's.

"She just… well I dunno it all happened so quickly." Dan said, he could feel his eyes prickling; he hated seeing Emma in so much pain.

"Dan? Stay with me please?" Emma cried as the doctor prodded her stomach gently.

"I'm here babe. I won't leave you I promise." Dan replied taking Emma's hand.

"Right I suspect Mrs Hinckley… that you have an internal bleed on your left side. We will have to take you to theatre immediately." Helen Fletcher said.

"Emma, please not Mrs Hinckley… me and my husband… are… not… together. He… did… this to me!" Emma panted still holding her side in agony she was pale, shaking and sweating.

"Ok, Emma can you try and stay calm for me. Can you get her prepped for theatre please? I want her in Theatre 2, 5 minutes! Helen shouted at some nurses who came rushing over.

"Emma, I… I love you!" Dan said letting go of her hand as she was rolled away. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Dan's POV:

You could die from internal bleeds; Emma is 23. She has barely lived and her psychotic husband of 6 months has almost killed her, he still could. I'm going to make him pay. What if she dies? What will happen then? Matt will be looking at life in prison… what if there isn't enough evidence? We wont have Emma's word because she would be… DEAD. DEAD. DEAD.

Dan could see the headline of tomorrow's paper: 'Police officer of Sun Hill, murdered by husband at 23.' It would then go on to say something like: 'PC Emma Hinckley was murdered by Matthew Hinckley, her husband of 6 months, yesterday at Sun Hill police station. Emma was discovered unconscious in Hinckley's office by fellow officers, and which point Matthew Hinckley, 25, (CPS Lawyer) was arrested. Mrs Hinckley was rushed to St Hugh's, she appeared stable, but later was complaining of stomach cramps. Her doctor, Helen Fletcher diagnosed her with an internal bleed and rushed Emma into theatre, however the bleed was too severe to be repaired. Colleagues at Sun Hill say she will be dearly missed.'

Dan sat down in the chair next to where Emma's bed had been and held his head in his hands and started sobbing, silently.

"Err… hi, are you ok?" Came a voice a few feet away from where Dan was sitting. Dan looked up, at first he couldn't make out who was standing before him, but as he wiped away the tears and his eyes adjusted, he could make out a pretty young woman. For a brief second her blue sapphire like eyes caught with Dan's, he smiled weakly and looked away. He knew immediately she could put him under some sort of spell, and he was determined not to let that happen. She was had long blonde hair in ringlets, was tall and slim. She was wearing a low cut pink top and some tight, dark jeans. She looked like she had stepped out of the pages of a magazine.

"Yeah… sure. I'm fine." Dan said quietly before looking down again.

"Was that your girlfriend?" The girl asked Dan nodded not looking up. "What happened? She looked in pretty bad way."

"Her husband…" Dan said shortly, not appreciating being interrogated by a stranger.

"I thought you said she was your girlfriend?" She asked not giving up. Dan looked up and glared at her. "Anyway… I'm Isabella."

"Dan… why are you here then?" Dan asked; if she was allowed to interrogate him, then surely he could her?

"My boyfriend… he was in a car accident. He went up to theatre about 4 hours ago, a nurse came past not so long ago and said there had been a complication and he could be some time yet." Isabella said sadly. Dan sighed with relief when she mentioned her boyfriend, to him; Isabella seemed like the kind of girl that could lead him astray.

"I'm sorry." Dan said sympathetically not knowing what else to say. "So what do you do? I mean your job?"

"Oh I'm a secretary, you know the glass buildings in the centre of Canley?" Isabella started. Dan nodded. "Yeah down there." Dan was impressed; the businesses that were in those buildings were worth millions. "I guess I don't need to ask what you do! Did you come straight from work?"

"Emma's police officer too. We went to work together and then before briefing, her husband said he wanted a word. During the briefing we heard her screaming… his office was opposite and after a group of us went in to find her on the floor, blood pouring out of her head and her husband leaning over her chest, pulling her shirt off." Dan said quickly not wanting to go into detail.

"So her husband? Is he… was he a cop to?" Isabella asked.

"No Crown Prosecution Lawyer." Dan replied Isabella nodded.

"Dan Casper?" A nurse said from the far end of the ward. Dan spun around immediately fearing the worst. Why else would a nurse want to come and speak to him?

"Yes?" Dan answered. The nurse came over and drew the curtains. "Do you think we could have a moment?" She said to Isabella, who nodded and left Dan and the nurse to it. "I'm Lauren Platt, and Dr Fletcher has asked me to come and see you. I'm afraid to say that the bleed was very serious, and Emma lost a lot of blood…"

Dan broke down in tears not ready for what was coming… in his head he could hear Lauren saying she was dead but was his head in reality?

Lol!!! If you review Emma wnt die… if you dnt maybe I cud be evil! Thanks for reading luv emz xxx


	6. Dedicated

"Err… Mr Casper?" Lauren said noticing Dan seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Sorry… I was just thinking." Dan replied. Lauren looked anything but impressed, but she thought she understood.

"Mrs Hinckley…" Lauren started.

"Emma… Emma Keane." Dan interrupted.

"Well we have Mrs. Hinckley on our records…" Lauren replied stubbornly.

"Yes well I am telling you its Ms Keane. Her and her husband have split up." Lauren nodded, admitting defeat.

"Well anyway Emma is fine, there was a lot of blood coming from several ruptures in her left abdomen; that is what was causing her the pain. But they have been fixed, and the swelling from the bruises should start to reduce during the next 24 hours or so however if these bruises do not reduce there is a very slim chance of the ruptures re-opening. Emma is going to be kept in intensive care until Dr Fletcher feels that any chance of this happening has passed, she is confident Emma will make a full recovery. Oh and Dr Fletcher had requested to see you in about 30 minutes." The nurse said and smiled before turning around and walking off to the patient in the next bed. Dan gasped there was so much information for him to take in, and all of it good compared to what he was imagining Lauren was going to say.

"So… good news?" Isabella asked from behind Dan. Dan smiled.

"Yeah… she is in intensive care just to be monitored. She's going to be fine! I have to ring the station… see you later!" Dan beamed, and then feeling guilty, Isabella's boyfriend still hadn't come out of theatre and there he was boasting about Emma.

Isabella's POV:

I thought I was in with a chance with Dan but he is dedicated to her. I mean all I've heard is Emma this and Emma that. Actually he was very caring about James. Maybe I should go up to ICU later and speak to him… ask if he wants to come out for a drink or something. I really like him. He seems to genuine everything James isn't. James' past is so shady I bet he has been hauled in by the cops more times than there are hours in the day. When he goes out I can't be sure where he is going or who he is going with, especially after what happened with that Kristy girl. I mean walking into a room and seeing your boyfriend snogging another girl isn't exactly my idea of heaven. James is just a bit of fun. Don't get me wrong I care for him, but meeting Dan today has made me realize I want more from a relationship. I want love not lust. I guess if I want to go after Dan, I should be prepared for heartbrake. Emma is his world I don't see him breaking her heart any time soon… especially with what she has been through with her psychotic ex-husband of hers. Why do I always fall for the complicated men that will take a million and one years to figure out? I'm 26 I have had some fun… I want to find someone I can trust, someone I can settle down with. I want to find some stability.

Outside Dan had just rang the station, and told them the latest on Emma's condition. He had found out Matt had been interviewed and he had denied everything. Dan was to ring Sam when Emma was fit to be interviewed, and he also had to interview Dr Fletcher to see how she thinks Emma sustained her injuries, if she thinks Emma was attacked, then that will make the case against Matt almost water tight with DNA on their clothing because no one else was in the room.


	7. The Good Samaritan

Sorry I haven't UD'd in a while but I have been trying to write some more on The Next Best Thing but I have got serious writers block! I have also been very busy with homework and different things after school (ie Netball… I have had a match everyday this week for School and Devon!) Sorry but I hope its worth the wait love u all emz x

Isabella watched Dan sleep through the small circular window in the door to ICU. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning and Dan had been sleeping for about 4 hours and still he clung to Emma's hand like it was worth billions of pounds. The hospital was still and silent, apart from the occasional beep, crash or shout, leaving time for Isabella free to think.

From the door Isabella could see the green lines of the heart monitor jab up and down unevenly. Emma was wired up to several machines, a drip and a supply of blood. Isabella had to admit, she looked awful, the bruises and gashes didn't help but her face was pale and gaunt. She could imagine Emma being a beautiful, outgoing person when she was at work, or with her friends. James had returned from theatre earlier on in the evening, however he unlike Emma was sleeping unnaturally. He was lying in a coma on the other side of St Hugh's and Isabella couldn't bear to go and see him. What kind of girlfriend did that make her? Dan had stuck with Emma through thick and thin, and he still wasn't showing any signs of giving up. Izzy thought back to James again, suddenly his muscular body didn't look quite so impressive in her mind. Izzy hoped for Dan's sake, Emma did wake up but a part of herself found her hoping or wishing even that she didn't.

At about 2.30, Emma began to stir, inadvertently waking Dan up to.

"Where am I?" Emma said quietly taking hold of Dan's hand again and looking around at her surroundings.

"You're at St Hugh's darling; you don't need to panic but you're in intensive care so Diane can keep an eye on you easily." Dan explained stroking Emma's hair soothingly.

"Do they… does Diane think I'm going to… to d-die?" Emma said shakily eyeing the heart monitor then the drip.

"No way. She said your going to make a full recovery apart from a few scars. Don't worry baby. Emma I know you probably don't want me to questioning you and I know you'd rather forget what happened but can you answer me one thing?" Dan asked. Emma nodded.

"The DPS are going to want to interview me so one question isn't going to hurt." She said in reply to Dan. Dan smiled at her bravery, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep it up.

"Do you remember what happened… what Matt did to you?" Dam asked.

"Yeah… I don't think I'll be forgetting it easily. He is going to get maybe 10 years inside but I won't ever forget what he did to me." Emma said sadly.

"I know there's a good chance he will be put away for a long time, but I don't want you to get your hopes up." Dan said quietly, not wanting Emma to have another emotional fall.

"Oh he will… CCTV camera's were installed in there a while back because of the CPS lawyer who got stabbed at Barton St." Emma said gleefully. Dan laughed and softly kissed Emma's forehead.

"I love you Em…. You know I would never hurt you." Dan said softly.

"I know you wouldn't. If you had left me last night after you saw the pain he has put me through, after I told you everything he has done to me, then I wouldn't believe that because that in it's self would hurt me. Look Dan… last night if to you it was just a one-night stand then leave now. If in a few weeks time your going to leave me for someone else then I don't want the heartache." Emma said.

"Emma… your so much more to me than a one-night stand. I don't say I love you just to anyone." Dan said meaning each and every one of his words. "I would never dream of hurting you in any way shape or form." He continued, he then thought back to Isabella.

"You know the station will want some photos… of the cuts and bruises?" Emma said uncertainly. Dan nodded. "I want you to take them. I don't want anyone else seeing me in such a mess…" Emma continued. This shocked Dan, he was expecting Emma to want Honey or Leela to do it, but he was happy to oblige.

"Of course babe. But you know people will see the photos though." Dan checked.

"I know but… well that doesn't seem as bad as someone taking the photo's. I love you." Emma said sitting up slowly and wincing in pain as she did so. Dan moved from the chair onto the bed, next to Emma. Emma gently dragged her hand down Dan's cheek and leant forwards until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Emma moved her hands around Dan's neck as Dan reciprocated the kiss, all thoughts of Izzy out of his mind.

From the door, Isabella was watching the pair. It broke her heart seeing Dan happy with someone else. Izzy knew she had only known Dan a few hours, but she felt there had been some chemistry between them. It was obvious from Dan's actions he hadn't felt this. Izzy knew she held no chance with Dan, his heart was set upon Emma.

A minute or so later, Emma pulled away from Dan.

"Babe… there's someone out there." She said breathlessly pointing to Izzy.

"Oh. I met her on the ward whilst you were in theatre. She's called Isabella… her boyfriend was involved in a car accident." Dan explained. Emma nodded in acknowledgment.

"Why don't you go out and speak to her?" Emma suggested. Dan got off the bed and kissed Emma quickly and he walked over to the door. As Dan approached the door, Isabella turned on her heel and walked quickly away from the door.

"Isabella! Izzy – stop!" Dan shouted after her. She didn't stop, but carried on walking. Dan let the door of ICU swing close behind him as he ran to catch up with Isabella.

"Izzy – stop! Let me talk to you. Please." Dan pleaded with her only to hear her quiet sobs. "Hey what's wrong?" He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's… James. He's gone into a coma." Izzy said sadly, turning around and putting her arms around Dan. Dan slowly put his arms around her small frame and hugged back, putting himself in her situation and thinking about Emma. She could have easily slipped into a coma with the head injury she had. "Dan… I'm scared." Izzy said pulling away, and letting a tear run down her cheek.

"It's nothing to be scared of. He's in good hands." Dan reassured her.

"I'm not scared of that. I'm scared of my feelings I don't think… I'm not sure I love him anymore. There's someone else I've met and like, someone who I'd like to get to know better." Izzy said carefully, wondering whether Dan would pick up on her hints.

"I don't understand… I mean you can't stop loving someone just like that can you?" Dan said unconfused.

"He has always said to me we were just a bit of fun… and that he had feelings for me but it was a no committal relationship. I want more than that now though. I actually want to love someone." Izzy said sadly. Dan looked puzzled. "Why don't we go down to the gardens and talk more. Apparently it's really beautiful at night." Izzy said.

"I'll just go and get my jacket. Meet you at reception in 10?" Dan said. Izzy smiled and nodded. Dan walked back to Emma's room.

"Do you mind if I go down to the gardens with Izzy… James has slipped into a coma, I think she just wants to get away from 4 walls." Dan said sitting on the edge of Emma's bed.

"Sure… ever the Good Samaritan!" She laughed; something hit Dan's heart. She was laughing and come to think of it, it was the 1st time in along time he had heard him laugh.

"I'll see you later. Love you sweetheart." He said kissing Emma softly on her lips until Emma pulled away.

"Love you too. Don't be long ok?" She asked him. Dan smiled and shook his head.

"Course not. It's gonna be cold out so I should say no longer than ½ an hour. See you later babe." Dan said stroking her cheek and grabbing his jacket before walking down to meet Izzy.


	8. Losing Her All Over Again?

"So what condition is James in?" Dan asked as he and Izzy walked around St. Hugh's garden. It was floodlit, as it was only 3.30 in the morning.

"He's in a coma – the doctor said he is hopeful about him making a full recovery. Look, lets go and sit on the bench over there." Izzy said pointing to a bench under an arch of pale pink roses. Dan followed Izzy and sat down.

"You know he is in the best possible care, if a doctor says something it's probably because it's true and what they can make happen." Dan said reassuringly. Izzy shrugged not convinced.

"It's really pretty here…" Izzy said, changing the subject. "The lights make it really special."

"Yeah – it aint half cold though! You must be freezing in that thin top!" Dan said caringly.

"Perv!" Izzy retorted. "I didn't expect you to be checking me out!"

"Its… well it's obvious. Look I'm sorry I wasn't doing it to offend you." Dam said apologetically.

"Don't worry I was only joking. The top – isn't that cold. It's warmer than you think. I couldn't face going to get a jumper. Seeing James so helpless just finished me off." Isabella said facing Dan, trying to cover up the face she was shivering so much.

"We all have to face our fears – I mean I'd rather not have to see Emma in the state she's in. Izzy – you're shivering! Come here." Dan said taking his jacket off and draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks. Say if you get cold. We can go in." Izzy said. Dan smiled awkwardly. "So… what's work like?" Izzy asked filling the silence.

"The actual work is great. I get a real buzz out on the beat but the social side of it is murder. Having to fit your life around the shifts… we work on monthly rotas, which means that one week I may be working on a Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday then the next Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Sunday. I never work a simple Monday – Friday, 9 till 5. That seems to be too simple for our Inspector! It's even worse when you have to blow your mates off… I get enough flack being a copper so when you ring em and tell em you can't make it coz your working, well it doesn't go down well to say the least." Dan explained. Izzy nodded.

"Yeah… what about the guys you work with? Do you get on?" Izzy asked.

"God yeah… you got to really. We're like a huge family – we have our moments but generally it's great. After work we all go out sometimes… you see a really different side to everyone. Any work formalities… like ranking goes outta the picture; we're all of 1st name terms. A couple of guys in CID don't get on and it's like murder they can't work together on anything." Dan said. "What about your work?"

"The pay is great. I think that's the only thing keeping me there! It really isn't the most motivated job, I'm William Faulkner's PA, he's the guy that owns the 3 companies in the glass blocks so I answer the – his phone, keep track of any meetings he has to attend, file things, find documents if someone needs to check something, organise different functions, like meetings and even dinner dances, if anyone wants to talk to him then they come to me and I either book them an appointment or if it's urgent, William sees them straight away. I don't really see many people; I mean I am always dealing with them just over the phone or via email. I see a few of the other girls who are PA's or secretaries and I get on well with them. Most of the time though we are all kept very busy, and generally we're cooped up in our offices all day." Izzy explained.

"I've never wanted an office job. I even thought about becoming a PE teacher so I didn't have one! How desperate can you get?!" Dan laughed.

"Mum and dad didn't have enough money to send both me and my brother to Uni so even though I got better GCSE's and A Level's he got to go to Uni. So many jobs now need a degree. I've got to a stage, where I could fund a University or College course my self. But… well I'm 26 – I'd rather go sooner than later." Izzy said sadly.

"What would you study Dam asked.

"Ideally, if money was no problem, then probably Medical Science, then I'd probably get into the army and become a doctor within the forces." Izzy said. Dan was shocked by this, because his 1st impression upon her hand been selfish and the kind of girl who relied upon her parents for money, and also fairly bitchy. The phrase 'Poor Little Rich Girl' had come to mind. That opinion was just based on looking at her. "I doubt I'll be able to fund 5 years though so probably Physiology or Sociology.

"Wow… that's great. Look I should be getting back now. I was going to say it's getting late but its only 4.30am!" Dan said, Izzy laughed as Dan got up. She stayed sitting for a while before standing up herself and standing in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands. "Izzy… I can't." Dan said, but not pulling away.

**Meanwhile**

Emma had been moved from ICU to a general ward where she was allowed to walk around, near enough as she pleased. Her bed was next to a window and Emma couldn't get over how pretty the rose garden looked as the sun came up tinting the sky with red, pink and orange. She also couldn't get over how close Dan and Isabella looked…

**Rose Garden**

"Thank you, for this. You've really helped me." Izzy said, and then kissed Dan softly on his lips.

"Izzy… it's not right. Both Emma and James are only up there." Dan said looking up at the hospital.

"Then tell me to stop." She replied, kissing Dan again, this time more passionately, then putting her arms on his hips. Dan slipped his tongue into her mouth, and let it explore her gently. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and the pair was lost in a passionate embrace, not realising they had an audience.

"Izzy… I'm sorry I can't." Dan said, pushing her away. "Izzy stop! Please." He said again as Izzy started to kiss his neck. Izzy looked crestfallen as a tear dropped down her cheek. "Goodbye Izzy." Dan said wiping her cheek and kissing it tenderly.

"DAN! I thought you cared! How… how can you do this to me?" Emma cried, hurting inside. "You said you loved me…" She continued, her tears making her cheeks shine in the floodlight.

"I… I do love you Emma…"

"No! If you loved me you wouldn't have just kissed that slapper." Emma said stepping forward, towards Dan. Emma clutched her side in agony as one of her many cuts overcame her with pain.

"Emma you shouldn't be out here. It's cold." Dan said, seeing her double over. Emma stepped forward and slapped Dan hard, making him stumble backwards and leaving a red hand mark on his left cheek.

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing!" Emma shouted, the pain now unbearable. Within seconds, Emma was on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Emma? Emma can you hear me?" Dan asked. No reply came, so Dan checked for a pulse… "Oh my God! Emma no… please don't leave me…" Dan cried feeling nothing but anger. "Why… did I do something so stupid… what if she dies now? It'll be my fault!" Dan cried, tears falling down his cheek onto hers.


	9. Hurting

Emma was rushed back into hospital and several emergency tests were carried out on her to try and find out what made her collapse.

"Dan?" Dr Fletcher asked trying to get Dan's attention. Dan turned around. "The reason Emma collapsed is because of the cold air. Her kidneys and lungs are slightly sensitive at the moment due to the abuse and operation; this made them cease up when the cold air hit her. She's going to be ok but we will need to keep her in for a little longer now." Dan nodded taking in the information.

"Can I see her?" Dan asked Helen nodded and Dan walked into Emma's room. Emma was sat up in her bed, reading a magazine. Emma looked up to see who had entered and Dan walked over to the chair by her bed and sat down. "I know you probably don't want to see me but… I need to explain."

"You're right I don't want to see you at the moment so why don't you make all our lives easier and go away? I'm the sure the station will want to know the latest why don't you go and ring Gina?" Emma suggested, in a very off tone.

"Please here me out…" Dan pleaded. Emma sighed and but the magazine down, still not quite meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry… nothing I say is gonna make what happened between me and Izzy all right. I've messed up I know and I don't blame you if you don't want to see me but I can't leave with out telling you how I feel. Emma I love you. I've almost lost you 4 times tonight because of the abuse but now I think I've lost you my by self." Emma said nothing but moved her hand from the covers to Dan's leg.

"I love you to… but you've hurt me. Not like Matt has but you promised you wouldn't hurt me at all." Emma said.

"I know. I promised my self that I wouldn't hurt you too, I didn't go down to the gardens so something between Izzy and I happened." Dan said, holing Emma's hand in his own.

"That doesn't make it any better, something still did happen. I really want to forgive you but… I don't know if I can." Emma said, moving her hand and running it along the side of Dan's face where she hit him earlier on. "But that's not your fault. I can't forgive my self for hurting you."

"I disserved it. After what I did to you… you shouldn't even be talking to me right now." Dan smiled. "Look… I'm gonna go and ring Gina her shift is due to start in a few minutes."

"What time is it?" Emma asked.

"7.30! You took a long time to be tested." Dan said. "I'll be back in a minute ok?"

"Course. Hang on… come here." Emma said as Dan got to the door, Dan did as Emma asked and walked over to the bed. Emma pulled Dan onto the bed and kissed him passionately. "I love you." She said before kissing him again quickly on his lips and smiling.

"I love you too babe." Dan said getting up and leaving the room. Dan walked down to the reception and got his phone out then dialled Gina's number. "Hi Ma'am it's Dan… Yeah she's fine, just. She gave us a bit of a scare about 3 hours ago… She collapsed, she was moved from ICU to a general ward where she could move around and she walked into the garden because I had gone down there and she collapsed after hitting me… long story… yeah we're fine now. Ok I'll see you soon. Who else is coming down… So that's DI Nixon, Leela and you. Ok. Bye." Dan came off the phone and found Izzy sitting next to him. "Izzy… I cant. I'm sorry I almost lost Emma because of the abuse tonight. 4 times she nearly died. I can't loose her because of you."

"I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. Look I wanna go and see Emma. Explain that it was my fault so you two can reconcile." Izzy said unselfishly.

"Thanks… but no thanks. It'll only end in tears… and Emma and I are fine. She saw the whole thing she knows who kissed who not that that matters because I kissed you back. Look I've gotta go. I guess I'll see ya around if James is still in here." Dan said getting up and smiling briefly before making his way back to Emma's room.

"Hey babe. Dr Fletcher came in just a minute ago and said that if everything goes to plan, then I'd be able to go home tonight." Emma said excitedly.

"That's great. Look I was thinking that until you get completely better, you could stay at mine. Just so that your not on your own in that psychos house. If anyone of his mates found out you've got to the Police they won't be happy." Dan said.

"I know. Maybe Gina will think about putting me in a safe house. At least then no one will find me." Emma said.

"Maybe… Gina, Sam and Leela are coming down in a bit. I think they want to get pictures before to long and a statement." Dan said; Emma nodded. "I saw Izzy down there. Nothing happened… she said that it wasn't my fault and that she wanted to apologize as well." Dan said.

"Yeah well sorry int always good enough. I saw who kissed who and I'm not saying it was purely her fault because you kissed her back… but 1 barely know Izzy, I 've known you for 3 years and I'm not going to let 3 minutes of madness ruin what we had. And what we still could have. I know a good thing when I see it or rather him." Emma said decisively.

"No offence babe but was Matt a good thing?" Dan asked. Emma smiled slightly and sighed.

"Alright PC Casper. But you shouldn't be complaining coz you're the good thing." Emma said.

"What's this about someone kissing someone else?" Gina said walking into Emma's room. Sam and Leela laughed at the looks on Emma and Dan's faces.

"Oh… erm nothing Ma'am." Emma brushed off.

"Either tell me now voluntarily or under orders." Gina said, in a no nonsense voice.

"Nothing like using your position to force others into saying something is there Gina?!" Sam laughed. Emma stayed silent and glanced at Dan.

"It's why Emma collapsed, and why she hit me." Dan said not giving too much away, but causing Sam and Leela to look surprised. Gina rolled her hand as if to say carry on, so Dan explained. "There's this girl… called Izzy. Her boyfriend was knocked over yesterday. So I said that I'd go out into the gardens for a bit with her. This was whilst Emma was in ICU, but conscious. We sat down and got talking about work then I said I had to go… during that time Emma was moved to a general ward where she could move around, from her window she could see the garden and she came outside and saw us…" Dan said

"Kissing." Sam finished off. "Men are all the same." She sighed. Gina, Leela and Emma laughed. "Trust me I should know."

"Then I slapped him, then collapsed because my lungs and kidneys ceased up!" Emma continued. "So yeah before you say it I am lucky to be here."

"So all in all a very eventful 48 hours Emma. 1st Sam and Phil's party then you going back to Dan's house, then your scumbag of a husband doing that to you… now well. Hang on you two are still together aint you?" Gina asked. Emma and Dan both nodded.

"Like I said to Dan I'm not gonna let 3 minutes ruin what has already been 3 years of friendship and possibly a lifetime of… well you know." Emma said, she then looked at Dan and reached out for his hand.

"You won't regret it… men just need a bit of… training." Sam said, thinking about her and Phil. Emma smiled knowingly and Leela and Gina exchanged glances.

"Looks like we're the two loners ma'am!" Leela said to Gina who grinned. "Unless you know something we don't of course."

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did PC Kapoor." Gina smirked. Leela raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"When I'm better we need to get you totally outta it Ma'am. Then we get every last bit of gossip outta you!" Emma laughed, and then coughed wincing in pain.

"I don't do drunk Emma." Gina said cringing at the thought.

"So the Christmas party Ma'am, I just imagined you being totally off your head. Come on I'm sure everyone else admits to getting drunk! I know I was two nights ago at the party. I know Sam was as well…" Dam said. Sam scowled at him. "So was Emma if I chose to make an example outta a few."

"Alright but there are expectations. If I remember rightly I was the only sober person in the house the other night. Oh and all this Ma'am stuff can stop. We are outta the office. It's Gina…, as you all well know. Anyway… enough said about my personal life, how are you bearing up Emma?" Gina asked.

"Great. I'll be back at work soon – promise." Emma said.

"Emma! Your husband…" Sam started.

"Ex husband. I've filed for a divorce." Emma smiled, everyone cheered.

"Alright, ex-husband… has been knocking you around and you are lying in hospital, and all you can think about is getting back to work." Sam said disapprovingly. "I'm sure the Super will give you time off. At least until after the court case, so your not around whilst we are turning everything over. It's for the best." Sam said.

"I'd rather be working and with my friends than at home doing nothing, starring and 4 walls and not being able to stop thinking about what he did to me." Emma said. "I'll talk to Heaton and see what he says." Emma relented after everyone looked at her disbelievingly.

"We better be getting back. You can certainly say Matt knows how to lie." Gina said.

"What… you've still not charged him?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Well he's definitely going down because of the CCTV in his office but he wasn't in when it was installed and unless you've said something to him, no one has mentioned it to him. We just want to see what it'll take for him to admit it." Gina said, Emma looked panicked at the idea of Matt abusing her being on CCTV.

"Who… who's seen the CCTV and who's interviewing him?" Emma asked.

"Well Sam, Neil, Jack, Leela, Smithy and myself are working on the case so we've all seen the tape and Jack and either Neil or Sam are interviewing him. The DPS aren't getting involved I think they are pleased with the results we are getting and will take over if things get to close to home." Gina said. "We haven't told the team what happened. All they know is that Matt's been nicked and we've said you've had a family emergency but they're not stupid if they've put 2+2 together I reckon they may have worked out Matt's arrest was connected to you. Have you told your parents?" Emma shook her head.

"I am being discharged later I'm gonna come down to the station and explained what happened. They deserve to know. They'll find out sooner or later anyway. And I want to talk to Matt." Emma said.

No!" Both Sam and Dan said together. Emma sighed, she knew no one would approve.

"Will you nick me if I see him? Emma asked. "Is it a crime to see my ex-husband?"

"No… just." Sam stuttered.

"Well then." Emma said finally.

"Come on ladies. We better be getting back." Gina said, trying to mentally stop Sam and Emma getting even more annoyed with each other. She knew Sam had a point about Emma not seeing Matt but she could also see what Emma wanted to talk to him about.

"See you later if you come down the station." Leela said kindly. Emma nodded.

"Bye." Dan and Emma chorused. Gina, Sam and Leela left the room and Dan sat down in the chair he had given up for Gina. "You don't think I am being stupid wanting to see Matt do you? I just wanna try and talk civilly to him… I'm not gonna drop the charges. I guess I wanna know why he did it." Emma said.

"Of course not! It's not what I'd do and I guess I'd rather you didn't but whatever you do babe is your decision and I'll support you whatever you choose to do." Dan smiled squeezing her hand supportively. Emma smiled back as if to say thank you.

"You look awful darlin'! No offence." Emma laughed as Dan tried to stifle a yawn.

"Seeing as I've been up all night Emma I don't doubt it." Dan laughed. "I'm gonna get a coffee. I would ask if you wanted anything but… yano." Dan said standing up. Emma nodded and Dan leant down to kiss her. "Love you." He said before walking out of Emma's room.


	10. Telling It Like It Is

"Right Emma! I think you are able to go home! You've made a fairly damn quick recovery." Dr Fletcher said to Emma. Emma grinned at Dan who smiled back.

"Thank you so much!" Emma said, meaning every word of it. "I don't know what'd have happened with out you. Well I do but let's not go there!"

Helen smiled. "I hope evrerything goes well for you both… and good luck with the court case not that you'll need it of course. The evidence against your Ex is huge."

"I take it you'll be testifying in court then?" Dan asked.

"I should think so. And one more thing before you go – well two actually. You need to take these twice a day for two weeks. They are just painkillers." Helen said handing Emma a cardboard packet that read:

_**Paracetamol 500mg**_

To be taken twice a day, consumed with water 

_**Emma Melanie Hinckley.**_

"And these… they are to reduce the swelling, you will need to take three a day one with each meal for two weeks. During the course of medication and for 48 hours after, it's advisable not to drink because of the level of drugs that will be in your blood already." Helen said, handing Emma another packet this time that read:

_**Anti-Inflammatory 500mg**_

_**To be taken 3 times a day with a meal**_

Emma Melanie Hinckley. 

"And finally, I would like you to come back in, in 3 days time so that's Thursday… is 10.30 ok?" Helen asked.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Emma smiled.

"Right… no working until then and we will review how long you should be off for on Thursday. You can go as you please, remember to sign out at the front desk though." Helen said walking towards the door. "I'll see you on Thursday and take it easy. I trust Dan'll look after you. If not Emma it's out with the cane!" Helen laughed leaving the room. Both Emma and Dan laughed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Dan asked picking up Emma's bag and holding out his hand for her. Emma took it and pulled herself off the bed. Once they got to the car park, they hailed a taxi from the side.

"I don't wanna go home. Can we go down the station babe? I said to Gina I'd be down." Emma asked quietly, aware of the cab drivers eyes on her.

"Dan!" A voice shouted from the hospital entrance. Dan turned around and saw Izzy walking towards him and Emma. "Aww… I'm so glad you can go home!" She cooed walking over to Emma. Emma faced away from her, not wanting to look at Izzy; she was to blindingly pretty. "James is out of the coma! I'm so glad – he's still unconscious but he's making improvements all the time!"

"Izzy… we have to go." Dan butted in, sensing Emma's hate. "I'm glad James is ok…"

"Hang on… I'll give you my mobile number, then we can get together." Izzy suggested getting her phone out, she then saw Emma's face. "As friends."

"No… I think we're best leaving it. Bye…" Dan said sitting in the cab after Emma. Izzy looked dejected and waved after them as the cab pulled off. "Sun Hill station please." Dan asked the cabby who nodded, after getting a good look at Emma.

"Dan… he's staring. I don't like it." Emma whispered taking Dan's hand.

"If he does it again… I'll tell him where to go!" Dan said reassuringly. Emma smiled. Once the pair got to Sun Hill, Dan paid the driver off and looked at Emma. She looked terrified, but then who wouldn't be if they had to go and explain to their colleagues why they hadn't been in work and explain why their husband was in custody.

"Are you ok Em?" Dan asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. Emma flinched and pulled away, then looked at Dan hurt.

"Have you totally forgot that I have bruises and cuts and stitches all over me? And yes I'm fine!" Emma snapped. Emma started to walk over to the station and Dan followed behind, not sure what to do or say.

"I'll stay out here." Dan said once they got into the entrance.

"No! Don't leave me with him. I mean yeah… whatever." Emma said, briefly forgetting her being in a mood with Dan. Dan laughed and Emma scowled at him.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Dan asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Not laugh at me!" Emma said hopefully, but apparently hurt.

"I'm sorry babe…" Dan said, pulling Emma into a hug, Emma reluctantly let herself be pulled closer into him. "So am I forgiven?" Dan asked looking down at Emma, who looked back up at him and smirked.

"Maybe." She smiled evilly. Dan laughed and leant down to kiss her. "Can you come with me… please?" She asked keeping her arms around Dan. Dan nodded and went over to see Smithy with Emma. "Can I… see Matt please?" Emma asked.

"Five minutes Emma." Smithy sighed after sometime, throwing Dan the keys to cell 3. Dan and Emma walked into custody and unlocked the door. Matt was lying on the bed, staring into space.

"I'll wait back here." Dan said walking to the edge of custody but still in earshot of what was being said. Emma nodded and smiled nervously.

"Matt?" Emma asked apprehensively, staring and the charcoal grey door. Mat said nothing and turned so he was facing away from Emma. "Can we talk… please?"

"What is there to talk about?" Matt muttered.

"Us… or rather what's left of us and why… why you did this to me. Matt, look at me. Look at what you've done to me. My face…" Emma said pointing at the bruises, scars and stitches all over her face. Matt turned and looked, not able to hide the look of guilt written all over his face. "My stomach… I can't touch my tummy with out feeling sick. It's so swollen, bruised and cut and I can't see normal coloured skin. I can barely move without feeling sick and dizzy and faint, I am on a course of strong painkillers and even they don't seem to be able to numb the pain I am experiencing." Emma finished gingerly moving the corner of her bloodstained top up revealing her black, purple, red and yellow bruised and swollen skin, not to mention eight stitches. "And you wanna know the worst of it? I don't hate you for what you've done to me! I can't. I am left with no confidence and almost definite permanent scars physically, not to mention mentally but still I can't hate you. I don't love you any more and yeah all I wanna do is hit you into next week – but I've learnt the hard way Matt. Violence doesn't solve anything." Emma said, tears running down her cheeks, onto the hard, cracked, grey concrete floor. Emma's arms and legs were shaking and she could barely hold her own weight. "I'm never going to be the same person again… I am terrified of men I don't know, and I have to learn to trust and love again. It's not fair… I'm going to scarred mentally and physically for the rest of my life and you are going to get maybe a five year sentence – maybe seven or ten if I am lucky, then once you're our, you can start spinning another web of manipulative lies to another vulnerable woman. I wouldn't wish you upon my worst enemy. You're scum Matt!"

"So you're pressing charges?" Matt asked shakily, Emma's words actually taking a toll on him.

"Yes! I have to come out of this experience with a bit of dignity!" Emma practically shouted.

"I'm so sorry! I know that isn't going to make your hurting any better but I will never do this to anyone again." Matt said, looking deep into Emma's tearful eyes. Matt knew Emma had been right about her being a mess because of him. When they had met she had been a bubbly, outgoing and incredibly flirtatious young woman, someone who any guy would have had. Now she was the exact opposite, and Matt wondered naively whether she would ever find a bloke again, little did he know, she had already found one.

"You know Matt… I told I lie earlier on. I do hate you! If I ever you again it will be to soon! The quicker I get a divorce sorted out the better!" Emma said very heatedly, taking off her wedding and engagement rings and throwing them on the floor, into Matt's cell. "Dan'll make me more happy than you ever have!" Emma shouted before clapping her hand over her face in horror of what she had said.

"You don't mean that… hang on. Dan! You little slut! How longs this been going on? Days, months, years? Did I not teach you anything about respect?" Matt shouted, getting up off the bench. Emma ran out of the cell, in tears shaking violently. Smithy took the keys off Dan and walked, calmly over to cell 3 where Matt was standing against the door as if he wanted daring to step past it.

"Matt get back in. You've torn her life apart enough!" Smithy said firmly. Matt shuffled back into his cell ashamed his life had come to this, and also that he, a CPS lawyer had lost out to a Police Constable. Smithy slammed the door shut, making the walls of custody vibrate. Matt kicked the door violently before sitting back down on the bench and bringing his knees up to his chest. He really had lost touch of life.

"Shh… Emma look, he can't get out." Dan said taking his arms from Emma's waist and pointing to the secure cell Matt was in. Emma clung onto Dan's waist and still, but turned to face where he was pointing. Emma turned faced Dan again and looked up at him. Dan cupped Emma's tearstained face in his hands. "I promise he will never be able to hurt you again." Emma nodded and buried her head into Dan's muscular chest again. Dan kissed the top of Emma's head and pulled her into him, holding her protectively. Smithy caught Dan's eye and looked at him sympathetically, yet admirably.

"Why don't you go and sit down Emma? The soft interview room is free." Smithy suggested kindly.

"I want… to go and see everyone. I need to explain, yano, what's happened and what's going to happen." Emma smiled nervously, pulling away from Dan and linking her hand with his.

_**I think this is cause for celebration! 2 updates in 2 days! Lol… Please r+r! Thanks to Pippa who alerted me to having ud'd this chapter without actually finishing it! God knows what i'd do without you - one thing i know 4 sure is that all my fics would be a total mess! xXx**_


	11. Because Of Him

**_This is for all my loyal reviewers: Pippa, Laura, Gemma, Jodie, Amy and anyone I have forgotten! Thanx Babez!_**

* * *

Emma and Dan walked into the meetings room, which was already swarming with warm, familiar faces from the likes of Will Fletcher, Honey Harman, Leela Kapoor and Diane Nobel from uniform to some slightly higher ranked officers such as Gina Gold, Dale Smith, Neil Manson, Samantha Nixon and not to mention both the DCI and Superintendent. Emma lingered at the side of the room next to Dan and looked around apprehensively.

"I've never been good talking to big groups of people…" Emma whispered to Dan, who put his arm around her.

"You'll be fine. No one is going to judge you on what you say, just tell the truth and you'll do great!" He said confidently. Emma looked at him, not sure he was telling the truth.

"Right, Emma here would like to talk to you all. I know she has been subject of fairly heavy gossip over the last few days, I think her intentions are to clear up any misinterpretations that your gossiping has caused. So I'll hand you over…" Gina said, smiling at Emma once she had finished. Emma walked uncertainly to the centre of the floor and looked nervously over to Dan, looking for reassurance. Dan smiled at her and Emma leant back onto the desk behind her.

"Er… I guess I should start by saying hi to you all… I know I haven't been working recently and I also know what you've been told as to why not, however I am not happy lying to you all, so I want to tell you why I have been off…" Emma started, looking down at her trembling hands. "I'm sure you all know Matt has been… arrested and by looking at me now… you all know why. But if I am going to come to terms with it, I am going to have to learn how to explain it to people." People in the room exchanged sympathetic glances as Emma composed herself. "On Saturday, Dan and I came into work slightly late… the alcohol consumed at Sam and Phil's party the evening before was really taking its toll. Matt had been working on a case overnight and he was due to finish at ten. I thought seeing as it was about ten past, he would have gone home, however I was wrong… and he was… waiting for me outside briefing. He asked to speak to me… alone and once Dan had left us… he… he started questioning me. Where had I been last night? Who had I been with? He had heard about the party… he wanted to know if I had been there. I lied and said no… otherwise I… really don't know what would have… happened… to me." Emma stopped, the odd tear dropping down her cheek.

"You know you don't have to continue…" Gina suggested, seeing the distraught and vulnerable frame in front of her. Emma shook her head and quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes before resuming trying to describe the torturous memories.

"Once the corridor was deserted, Matt… pushed me into his office… and I fell… he then started… kicking me… saying that I was being 'goby' with him… he then kicked my head into the filing… cab…cabinet… he then… forced he to stand up but… I couldn't, not really… already I could see blood coming through my jumper… and I was staring to feel… f…faint. He then… said he… loved me… and he started to… kiss me he forced me to the ground and I screamed… I was scared he… he was going to r…rape me coz he had… ripped my shirt and jumper off… me. He kicked me… where… he could see… the biggest cut that was… where he had hit me with… an empty wine bottle… after that… I don't remember much… I kept drifting in and out of consciousness until I woke up in hospital… in ICU after… an operation to close the ruptures in my abdomen where he had kicked me…" Emma finished, tears running freely down her face and her whole body shaking as she re-told the horrors. The relief looked around them in shock of what they had been told; all thinking Matt was a respectable man. "So I guess you could call it a family emergency… except… mum and dad don't know… I haven't been able to ring them for ages because of him…"

Gina stood up and hugged Emma until she pulled away.

"Right ladies and gentlemen, I believe you all have work to do?" Gina said dismissing everyone, leaving the meeting room deserted with the exception of Gina, Will, Dan and Emma.

"Can… I have a word with Emma Ma'am?" Will asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Emma?" Gina questioned, Emma nodded and both Dan and Gina left the room.

"I… I'm sorry Em." Will said, wiping the tears from Emma's eyes.

"What for? You didn't tell Matt to do this to me did ya?" Emma smiled.

"No… I'm sure you don't want me to dig the past up… but after we slept together, just before your wedding day, Matt had me beaten up. That's why I didn't press charges. Because it was him." Will explained. Emma looked horrified and she wrapped her arms around Will's neck.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me? I would have believed you, I know you would make anything like that up…" Emma asked. "Maybe then we could have stopped him doing this to me."

"I know… I wish I had told you now. I'm sorry hun… I was thinking… that whilst you were recovering, you could stay with me. So you weren't on your own." Will suggested, genuinely caring about her.

"Oh… erm… I'd love to… and thanks for the offer, but there's something you should know… Dan and I, well we are together…" Emma said quietly, taking her arms from Will's neck and looking deep into his hurt eyes. "I'm sorry but I have said I will stay with him." Will tried to hide the look of surprise and jealousy from his face, instead forcing a very fake smile on.

"Wow! I hope you're happy together… you deserve someone who won't hurt you or mess you around like Matt and myself did. You go for it girl!" Will said hugging Emma again, however, this time keeping his body a distance from hers.

"You didn't hurt me… or mess me around. Maybe if you had told me about Matt, we would have had a chance together. Don't get me wrong, I really, really like you, but I'm with Dan now and I think I love him. He was so understanding of Matt's abuse when I told him on Friday night." Emma said tearfully, pulling away from Will and smiling, now though, Emma's tears weren't those of pain, hurting or sadness, but those of regret.

"I guess… I'll be seeing you around. Maybe… maybe we could go for a drink when you're back on form…" Will suggested, breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon them and walking towards the door, trying to keep the obvious resentment out of his voice.

"Yeah… I'd like that. I guess that can compel me to get better. Whilst I'm ill what else am I missing out on but work?!" Emma smiled. Will smiled and left the room, leaving Emma confused and her emotions mixed.

* * *

_**Oh… You could call me evil. You would be right of course but I can promise you there is worse to come! Please review as they are deeply appreciated! I wanna know how I can make this story better so please give me some ideas on what you guys want so I can make improvements next chapter! Thanks for reading luv Emz xXx**_


	12. Reflection

**Sorry it's been so long since I UD'd - I have been so busy with various homeowork and coursework pieces! It's half term now so over the next week or so I am hoping to UD a lot more but when do my plans ever work out?! Please tell me what you think luv Emz xXx**

* * *

Emma walked back out of the meetings room a while after Will, and made her way to the girls locker room wanting to be alone so she could at least attempt to comprehend her emotions. Once the go in there, Emma checked no one was about before she sat on the wooden bench in the middle of the room.

**Emma's POV**

I thought I was happy with Matt. Until the weekend that was. Those memories are so painful, I really don't understand why… why he did what he did. Abused me… that's what he did. Then there's Dan, God he's been so lovely to me since Friday. Well he's never not been nice to me, but he's the only person I felt I could tell. He totally understood… at least I think he did. He was my rock that weekend – he was so strong about everything – so supportive is what I'm trying to say. We slept together… was that spur of the moment or did it mean something deeper? Don't get me wrong, I do really like Dan, maybe if love. But maybe not. How can I break his heart after everything he's done for me? I have asked so much of him – he stayed in Hospital with me, he's offered me a bed to sleep on whilst I am re-cooperating, I'm not on my own in that psycho's house and he's even agreed to take the evidence photos of me later on. So many relationships couldn't withstand that. But ours did. Through the lowest point in my life I could trust one person to be there for me no matter what and still I'm wondering what could have been between myself and Will. Will Fletcher… God he's one hell of a guy. We sleep together, I tell Matt, Matt beats him up – not personally but surely it's worse roping one of your mates in to do it? Anyway… Will's still not given up on me. Not once. How many guys can have you wondering about what could have been over a year since you sleep together? Not Many. But Will Fletcher can… that night what amazing though. Really amazing. Is it love though? Do I love Will? I don't know… Do I want to risk my relationship with Matt to find out? I really don't know. I don't know much anymore. Everything's so damn confusing. I know what it's like to be hurt physically. It's not nice… well understatement of the century. I wouldn't wish what I have been through on my worst enemy. What about being mentally hurt though? I don't really know what that feels like when someone commits adultery against you. Matt's experienced it. Matt's experienced it. But then Matt can't really be called genuine. It hurt inside when I saw Dan and Izzy kissing. But that's nothing compared to walking in on someone you love sleeping with someone. What if something did happen between me and Will and I… and Dan walked in on us. I could never but Dan through that. He don't disserve it. I could never forgive myself if that did happen… Why can't life me simple. Surely it's not that hard to love one person, be happy together and get married and all that when your ready. I just really wanna be normal again. Just plain old, boring Emma Keane.

"Emma? You are supposed to be at home. Resting!" Honey said walking over to Emma and sitting next to her. Emma looked at Honey and quickly wiped her eyes so things were in focus. Why couldn't she be like Honey? Clever, blonde, pretty and not bothered by what people say… "Hard day?"

"Something like that. I just wanna be me Hon. How I used to be a year ago." Emma moaned. Honey put her arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll all be over soon. Matt will be away from anyone for a very long time and you and Dan can start again. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that he really loves you. All he's been going about in the canteen, much to Will's dismay is you!" Honey smiled. "I'd love to have someone like Dan at my beck and call. I don't half feel sorry for Will though. They're best mates… I just don't know whether their friendship can withstand this." Honey continued, Emma's concentration however slipped away second by second as she thought back to Will and Dan. Maybe she should just go away from them both, and then at least they could get on with their lives and stay friends at the end of it.

"Great! That's just… err brilliant!" Emma said after a while seeing Honey was looking for an answer but not being able to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Em… what's happened between you two? Well Dan's fine, but something's obviously changed on your part." Honey asked Emma clearly worried.

"Will Fletcher. That's what's changed." Emma said bitterly. Honey looked at her as if to ask what was so bad about Will. "After the meeting, Will told me Matt had him beaten up after he found out that we slept together. Apparently he admitted it on our wedding day. I dunno what about that revelation, but something made me think. What if Will had told me and we had given each other a change to start a proper relationship? Where would we be now?" Emma asked more to herself than Honey. Honey shrugged.

"Who knows babe… are you trying to tell me something? I know you like Dan, you showed that on Friday night, but if Will had been there, do you think it would have been him you kissed and went home with?"

"I'd love to say no… but I think you might be right." Emma said regretfully, as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I hate myself for feeling like this Hon…"

"I really don't know what to suggest Em. Maybe you should go home and clear your head?" Honey suggested.

"But I have to have some evidence photos done. Sooner rather than later too because I wan the courts to know what scum Matt is." Emma said viscously. "I'm gonna get them done now actually – then like you said I can go home and clear my head."

"Do you want me to come with?" Honey asked. Emma bit her lip in thought and shook her head.

"Thanks, but I know Dan wants me to help me through this. Even after everything I've said, I do still love him. Not like I should; but I do." Emma said standing up. "Thanks for this. Yano, just listening to me warble on! I'll come and see you later." She concluded before walking off to the canteen in hope of finding Dan.

Once Emma got to the canteen, she scanned the tables to find Dan, Lewis and surprisingly Will sitting together talking animatedly. Emma walked slowly over to the table, smiling warmly at Will, who was the only person facing her. Will tried, and obviously failed to look her in the eyes before he resumed looking at the brown liquid swirling in his mug as if it was something more interesting than coffee. He really was going through hell battling with his feelings for Emma and trying to appear pleased for her and his best mate.

"Dan… can I have a word?" Emma said quietly, pulling her sleeves over her hands self-consciously. The 'old' Emma would have been more likely to purely shout out what she wanted, but it was too true to say she was ashamed for what she needed from Dan. Support. She was ashamed of a lot at the moment and the photos were going to become one off that long list.

Dan excused himself from the table and walked over to the side of the canteen. "What do you want sweetheart?" He asked caringly, worried about what could be wrong seeing as she had just disappeared after Will had been talking to her.

"The evidence photos. Can you come… please? I don't think I could do it on my own." Emma said, the shame starting already having to ask for back up and owning up to her feelings.

"Course I can babe." Dan smiled taking her hand and leading her out of the canteen. "So… what did Will want?" He asked casually, trying to drop it into the conversation.

"Oh… oh er just wanted to… erm, see if I was ok. And he wanted the gossip bout us!" Emma smiled uneasily. The lying had already started and already Emma wasn't enjoying it. "And he told me that it was Matt who had him beaten up. He didn't do it though. He paid someone. I noticed two grand gone from our joint account. I just didn't put two and two together." Emma said.

"Will – he should have told you! Then you may not have ended up like this!" Dan said obviously annoyed. Emma looked at him disbelievingly.

"Please… don't blame Will. It's not his fault. No one could have prevented it. Matt is who he is. He would have done this what ever. Come on Dan… we're here now we can talk about this later." Emma said knocking on a door with 'Graphics' written on it. From inside someone called them in and slowly, Emma and Dan advanced into the room…


	13. The White Room

"Emma, I'm Jenny, you've probably seen me about the place. I see you've brought along a friend for support… that is fine. Most woman do, we encourage it. Its great for you to have all the support you can get." Said a young woman with a thick Devonshire accent. "You look familiar. I take it you work here to?" Jenny said to Dan.

"Yeah I do – PC Dan Casper." Dan smiled looking Jenny up and down. Dan guessed her to be in her late twenties. She was wearing a flattering navy wrap around top with a floating navy and white skirt that came to just below her knee with some navy suede stilettos. Emma and Jenny were complete opposites as far as Dan could tell. Jenny was brunette, Emma blonde, Jenny had stunning blue eyes and Emma grey, Jenny was tall – about 5'10 and Emma not quite so tall, Dan guessed around 5'4. Jenny reminded Dan very much of Izzy and the hospital.

"Well shall we get on with this?" Emma said briskly. Dan and Izzy looked away from each other, both realising for the last five minutes they had been lost in each others eyes.

"Certainly. Right Emma if you'd like to go through there…" Jenny said pointing into a room that appeared to be called the White Room. Emma looked at Dan, her eyes cold and unloving.

"How could you?" Emma breathed into Dan's ear. "Again." She finished before walking through the door into a room with four bland white walls and black lino flooring. Dan made to walk into the room after Jenny and Emma but Emma broke the somewhat awkward silence that had descended upon them. "I don't want you in here Dan. I'll see you when its finished." She said giving him the evil eye.

"I'll just… wait here then…" Dan said helplessly.

"You just do that." Emma said bitterly, refusing to relent closing the door in Dan's face.

"Right Emma, what I need you to do is take your top and trousers odd and change your underwear into this…" Jenny said handing Emma a white bra and pant. "If you wanna go behind the screen to change. " She smiled, showing Emma to a black screen. "I'll be waiting in my office."

Emma came out from behind the screen and held her arms around her stomach and chest as jenny came out of her office. "I'm sorry… I'm not sure I can do this." Emma cried apologetically, the stress of Dan flirting with Jenny and her old feelings for Will being re-instated finally coming to Emma's usually serene exterior.

"Yano if you don't do this then Matt will have gotten away with everything he's done to you. If you don't do it for yourself do it for the next woman he manipulates and abuses. She may not escape alive." Jenny said playing on Emma's conscience, almost pleading wither her. "Guys need to be taught they can't mess with us."

"But I saw him earlier. He swears he's sorry and that he wouldn't do it again." Emma said, seriously thinking about withdrawing her statement.

"Even if the law doesn't have _your_ backing, Sun Hill can choose to prosecute. They have the CCTV; you getting the photos done will just put him away for longer. Years longer." Jenny persuaded. Emma thought for a while, pain evident in her eyes. "Look what he's reduced you to Emma. Get out with a bit of dignity!"

"Alright. I'll do it. But A) make it quick and B) think about what happened with Dan and why I chose him over a girlfriend." Emma said shaking. Jenny looked guilty; it dawning on her Dan wasn't just a close friend.

"Emma calm down, you're going to get yourself into a state." Jenny said putting her arm around Emma. "I didn't realise you and Dan were together. I'm sorry Em…" Emma looked at Jenny to see if she was genuine.

"Alright. Dan won't know what's hit him. He has no excuse." Emma giggled. "Come on lets get this over and done with."

"Ok. What I want you to do for me is stand as you would naturally. Keep your shoulders back and hair out of your face as much as possible. I am going to take a series of photos of your whole body. Once from the front, back and each side." Jenny explained, grabbing her camera as Emma stood on the white 'x' in the middle of the black lino. Before Jenny started taking the photos, she flicked a switch, and as if my magic, the walls surrounding them both lit up to pale yellow glow.

After an hour or so of Jenny clicking away on her camera with long and close shots of the worst bruises and stitched reddy purple bloody gashes she finally put the camera on the table to and flicked the lights around the wall of, leaving them grey-white again.

"Right. We're all done Emma. If you want to see them, you can once your sergeant has cleared them. In fact would you mind telling him that I'll get them developed and sent to him before my shift finishes tonight." Jenny said. "You better go and get changed again. Look – Emma I really am sorry about what happened between Dan and I earlier. It would never have happened if I had known you were together. Not on my part anyway."

"I know." Emma smiled. "Look your beautiful, kind, funny and confident. I should hardly expect Dan to stay faithful when I look like this, have no confidence and am asking so much of him with so little, virtually nothing in return." Emma said before walking back behind the screen again and changing into her baggy white t-shirt, bright, Barbie pink tracksuit bottoms and the palest of pink 'Animal' hoodie. "You look like a model in what you're wearing, your hair is perfect and your make up in stunning then you see me in my slouch clothes no make up an greasy hair!"

"If he's any kind of decent, he'll see past that. When I started here 18 months ago, I remember passing you in the corridor, obviously not knowing who you were. It was the beginning of your shift and you were wearing jeans and a low cut lilac halter neck with some heeled boots over your jeans. Your hairs looked great as did your make up. Not to much but enough to make you look like you had spend the last two weeks in the sun. You were walking in the middle of both Honey and Will – all laughing on the way to your locker rooms I assume. I remember thinking how pretty and confident you looked. As I spent more time here, I realised you weren't just a pretty face. Everywhere I went all I heard was praise for you. Never once did anyone give you any bad words. I craved to be you. The guys wanted you, the girls wanted to be your friend… you have no idea how lucky you were. I moved from Devon up hear coz all I got at my old station was grief. I was a real outsider." Emma looked at Jenny disbelievingly, not sure whether to believe what Jenny had just said.

"I… er… Thanks. You really didn't have to say that" Even if it was true, which I very much doubt. Yano - the bit about me. It certainly isn't anymore." Emma stuttered leaning over to Jenny and hugging her. "Thanks for being so supportive. Oh yeah. And anyone who sees you as an outsider must be crazy. Your right in with it all up here!"

"Away from all my family though. Look don't worry about me I'll be fine. You're the one you need to be thinking about. Believe in yourself Em. It's the 1st step to getting some sort of normal life again." Jenny smiled. "I'll probably be seeing you around." Emma nodded, not sure what to say.

"Take care Jen… see ya sometime. We should go out. Yano when I'm better!" Emma said before turning around and walking out of the door to the White Room, psyching herself up to face Dan and give him a piece of her mind about what happened, mainly because after what Dan put her through with Izzy at hospital he really was prepared to do it all over again… maybe Will wasn't such a bad idea after all…


	14. A Lesson Learnt

"What were you playing at?" Emma asked Dan, flopping back onto his sofa after a quiet and awkward drive back to his house. "After what happened with Izzy at the hospital less than 48 hours ago, I thought you would have learnt your lesson. Maybe me _almost_ dying on you because of it wasn't enough."

"Don't say that Em… I'm sorry about what happened. I dunno why it did because you're the only girl I'm interested in." Dan said sitting down next to Emma and attempting to put his arm around her.

"**SORRY!** SORRY IS _LEARNING _FROM YOUR MISTAKES – IN THIS CASE LEARNING FROM WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I SAW YOU AND IZZY TOGETHER! DID IT NOT BOTHER YOU THAT **A) I NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF THAT, AND B) HOW UPSET I GOT?" **Emma shouted standing and moving away from Dan. "WOULD YOU REALLY BE PREPARED TO PUT ME THROUGH THAT AGAIN?"

Emma…" Dan said, trying to keep calm. "Are you gonna get all _touchy_ about me looking at girls, coz if you are…"

"**I'M NOT GETTING TOUCHY OVER IT!** COME ON IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE IT WOULDN'T HAVE JUST BEEN LOOKING. YOU WOULDA BEEN ALL OVER HER!" Emma shouted. "**IF I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU JUST SAY, AND I'LL GO! I MEAN I WOULDN'T BLAME YOU! YOU'RE WAY OUTTA MY LEAUGE! SO OUTTA MY DAMN LEAUGE YOU THINK YOUR ABOVE THE BLOODY RULES, AND CAN COMMIT ADULTERY**!" Emma screamed, so no one or thing could be heard over her.

"**AND LOOK WHOS TALKING! THE GIRL THAT SLEPT WITH WILL FLETCHER JUST DAYS BEFORE SHE GOT MARRIED!"** Dan retaliated, himself loosing it.

"_Don't you dare bring Will into this. I learnt my lesson."_ Emma breathed. "**I DIDN'T GO OUT LESS THAN TWO DAYS LATER AND MAKES EYES AT SOME GUY WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING MATT!" **Emma finished shouting, as she had been minutes before. _"And you… you on Friday night were just a mistake! I wish I had never gone to that party, and then Matt would not have done this to me. And we would never have happened!" _Emma said shaking. "I'm sick of people asking if I'm ok. If I hadn't been with you, then Matt would never have hit me and people wouldn't be asking if I was ok. **I MEAN COME ON, DO I LOOK OK?! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU… YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY ASHAMED OF ME OTHERWISE EVERY BLOODY TIME WE GO OUT, YOU WOULDN'T BE CHECKING OUT, OTHER DAMN GIRLS! **_**THAT FOR ME IS PROOF ENOUGH I AM NOT OK!"**_Emma finished, walking out of the lounge and into the kitchen. Emma lifted herself onto the one of the stalls and rested her head in her hands, her tears stinging the many cuts on her face and her stomach aching from her shouting.

Emma's POV 

Why is it every guy I care for, I row with? First, years ago there was James. According to dad I would never meet anyone at college, but I did. Dad tried so hard to persuade me to stay in London to do my Police training but I had to get away, so I went to Portsmouth. It wasn't to far away. I'm so glad I did choose Portsmouth over London because otherwise I wouldn't have met James. He was so lovely – I seriously saw us spending the rest of our lives together. I mean for 18 year olds we really had everything sussed. After we had graduated we were going to go to London and find a station close to all the action. A station much like Sun Hill I suppose. Just we never got that far, James moved in with me two years later and the rowing started not much longer after that. It was during the summer, I can remember the first argument clear as crystal. I can't remember what it started over though… must have been really stupid though. After our first row, we rowed a lot, then made up then rowed again. I didn't take much to get us going. Then one day he was gone. I came back from a lecture and all he'd left was note. His wardrobe was empty and all his possessions around the house were gone. A photo, videos, anything of his was gone. I can still see the letter in my head:

_Dear Emma,_

_I'm sorry it had to end like this, but things just weren't working._

_I think you knew that just as much as I did. We'd row most nights _

_And if I had told you I was going, then we'd have rowed_

_About that too. I have gone to the southwest, back to my family_

_And I am going to finish my training off in Exeter. Please_

_Don't come and find me because it'll only end in_

_Heartbreak. I really thought we could work through_

_The arguing, just once it started, it never stopped._

_I'd come home from training and we'd argue, _

_Then we'd make up and then it'd start all over again. _

_It's not fair on either of us, which is why I have decided_

_To leave. Good luck with the training, when you graduate_

_In a year's time, you will become one of the best Police_

_Officers London has ever seen. Hope you find someone_

_Who will make you truly happy because you are an amazing_

_Girl and deserve nothing more. _

_My Love forever_

_James_

_Xxx_

Why is it you only realise how much you love someone when they are gone? I rang James a few days after he had left, we didn't talk for long, just exchanged good luck wishes and agreed on no hard feelings and it being best not to keep in contact. That was the cowardly way out. I am sure that we would have been able to sort something out. Then there's Will. God he is so sweet and I do love him, in a strange way. And yano what, I think he feels the same. But God after we slept together we didn't half fall out over things. Stupid things. For the best part of six months I lost my best friend. I think it was in those six months thing got worse with Matt. He must have sensed my loss and worked out I was vulnerable to his abuse and manipulation. I think we would probably have made up faster if it weren't for Matt. The manipulation started with him turning me again my friends. Life would be so much easier with out Matt haunting my every thought and every move. He'll serve his time. I'm hoping between five and ten years. Possibly less if he is accepted for parole, and then for him it'll all be over, apart from a criminal record that'll cause him a few problems. But wherever I go, his haunting goes too. I'll always have a huge black cloud hanging over, reminding me of what he did. We didn't row. Not like Dan and I just have or me and James but like any couple we had our moments – moments when he'd really flip. I suppose after he'd been drinking, he would totally loose touch on reality, make things seem a million times worse than they were; with me ending up getting hit with anything from his fist, and empty drinks bottle to even, once a belt. I knew if I argued me suffering would go on so I didn't say anything, just waited for him to leave. Go to the pub or whatever he did when he shut the door… I guess being hit amount to the same thing as arguing. It's still a failed relationship. That makes 2/2 failed relationships. Three if you count my affair with Will. And finally, like I should have predicted, I have pushed Dan away too. I really should learn to steer clear of guys. For their sake just as much as mine. Why row over a girl he didn't even touch? Matt has turned me not only into an unconfident wreck but…

"An insecure heartless bitch…" Emma cried aloud.

"Who?" Dan asked gently, leaning against the doorframe.

"How long have you been there?" Emma asked roughly wiping the tears from her cheek with the sleeve of her jumper and wincing as the material ran over the cuts.

"Five… maybe ten minutes. All I could hear was you sobbing. It broke my heart Em." Dan said walking over to her and taking her hands.

"My hearts already broken Dan. First, by a guy at college called James, then Matt and know you. I really thought I loved you. I do love you… But I don't think I can trust you after Matt, I need security and stability. You wanna be out having fun not stuck inside with an insecure bitch who doesn't trust you." Emma said pulling away from Dan. "I'm sorry. But you deserve better." She finished, walking towards the door.

"Em… babe you're not a heartless bitch. Maybe a bit insecure but after what that scumbag put you through, I should expect nothing more…. Emma you really aren't heartless." Dan said. "_Please don't go…_" He pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes as he walked towards Emma in the hallway. "We can work through this. Please Emma don't walk out on me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Dan cried, giving up to trying to conceal his feelings. Emma sniffed and shook her head.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Emma pleaded, still in hysterical tears, opening the door as she spoke.

"Where will you go?" Dan asked, pulling her back.

"I've got a friend… he's always been there for me. He won't mind lending me his sofa for the night. Either that or I can go back to mine. I've gotta go there at some point." Emma said moving Dan's hand and walking out of the door. Half way down the path Dan called to her, and she turned around looking guiltily and the paving slabs.

"I love you." He smiled bravely; Emma nodded.

"I know. I love you too. That's why I'm going. I'll only hurt you. You don't deserve that." Emma said tuning around and walking through the gate, looking briefly back at Dan and smiling weakly.

_**As Pippa and Jodie know I had some trouble writing this chapter. I think it's because it was so evil and I wanted so much to happen I couldn't work out how to write it effectively. I hope it has turned out ok… I am writing up the next chapter so the more reviews the quicker I will UD! Thanks luv Emz xXx**_


	15. Passione dell'Italia

**_This is for Pippa – she has UD'd her fic My Little Girl once (and twice) a day for me this week just so I could read chapter 6 so I thought I would try and UD Loosing Control a little earlier for her as I wouldn't have done otherwise due my over flowing pile of homework that just keeps growing my desk! Hope you enjoy…_**

After what seemed like hours of aimless walking, Emma noticed that it was beginning to get dark. It was anything but safe walking the streets of London in the dark on your own, let alone when you are a crying and shaking wreck. Why not just have 'vulnerable' tattooed on your forehead? Emma thought to herself. After several more minutes, she stopped and looked around; she really had walked miles from Dan's house. Opposite her was West Canley park and Passione dell'Italia a new Italian wine bar and club and behind her a row of swanky houses, one of which being Will Fletchers. Just coincident she walked there? I don't think so…

Emma toyed with idea of going to Will's but with him living opposite the latest five star celebrity hang out, he would have little time for her anymore. Emma was convinced Will would have found some up and coming, sexy West-End actress to toy with. Emma crossed the road and entered the bar, feeling understandably out of place in her tracksuit bottoms and hoodie, when every girl around her was in cocktail dresses, mini skirts and sparkly tops.

"Can I have a glass of your finest white wine please?" Emma smiled at the bar waiter, who looked to be in his mid 30's with tanned olive skin and black spiky hair. Whilst she was waiting, she looked around. It was Thursday night and the place was swarming with girls and young guys dancing, drinking and laughing without a care in the world.

"There you go darlin'. This ones on the house, you look like you're needing a good ol' night out." He smiled, with an Italian accents tingeing his words, handing Emma and large glass. Emma smiled appreciatively, before taking a sip.

"It's lovely. Thanks." She smiled, realising how easy this guy was being to talk to.

"What happened? You don't seem the kinda girl that would get in a fight." He asked kindly, Emma laughed, but winced in pain as she jolted her stomach.

"I'm not. This is what you look like after an abusive relationship climaxed all of five days ago." Emma said bitterly. The bar tender looked her up and down, the vulnerable eyes that were staring at him was nothing new to him.

"I take it that not all you've suffered?" The barman asked. Emma shook her head and a single tear dropped down her cheek. "My fiancé's ex beat her. We were having an affair, when I lived it Italy, and when he found out, he put her in hospital for six months, five of which she spent battling for her life in a coma." The man said sadly. "He's in prison for attempted murder… he didn't just hit or kick her but he stabbed her. She never was the same. She was 27; one year later she was told she couldn't have kids because of the abuse. She's 31 now and she's still a shadow of the woman I met. We were gonna get married over here. She wanted to get away from the memories in Milan so we came to London. For the past three years we've been saving to open this place. When we moved over the road I fell in love with this plot. Realised the potential I guess. The plan was I would manage this place and she would look after the kids. We were gonna adopt over here, after we got wed but she just keeps putting it off. I'm prepared to wait. It just breaks me heart what he's doing to her four years on."

"All she needs is a guy who will stand by her and be supportive until she is ready to move on. Take her on holiday or something." Emma suggested draining her wine glass.

"I like your style… I'm sorry. I don't know your name…" The man said slightly embarrassed.

"Emma… and thanks." Emma said appreciatively.

"Pretty name… Ricardo, but Ric will do just fine!" He laughed, winking at Emma. Emma giggled; the alcohol and drugs mix having an affect on her.

"Same again please… Ric." She smiled, pushing her glass forward and fishing a ten pound note from her bag and handing it to Ric who when went to the till and gave her £4.80 change and also a large glass. "Thanks."

"Emma?" A deep voice said behind. She spun around in panic, quickly scanning the bar and club.

"W…what? Who… who is it?" She stuttered.

"Don't worry! It's only me!" Will said, coming out from behind a pillar and pulling Emma into a hug.

"Please don't creep up on me like that again!" She said relieved. Will smiled.

"Sorry. Alright Ric?" He said, pulling away from Emma, who sat back down and took a sip from her glass. "Emma! What you doing drinking that!" Will gasped. Emma looked down guiltily.

"I just wanna forget about this whole week." She cried. "First Matt, now Dan. It's not fair Will."

"I know its not babe…. But hang on. What's happened with you and Dan?" Will asked when what Emma said functioned finally.

"We had an argument. Can we go back to your place? Please?" Emma asked shakily, conscious of herself creating unwanted attention.

"Sure Em. See ya around Ric." Will said wrapping arm around Emma's shoulder and steering her out of the club.

**_There are you! I personally don't think its very good so I deffo need pointers on where to improve. I will try and UD chapter 16 soon but we'll have to see what happens…_**


	16. Comfort In His Arms

"Do you want a drink?" Will called to Emma from in the kitchen. The pair had gone back to his house after Will had seen Emma drinking in the new wine bar and club opposite his house. Emma knew just as well as Will drinking wasn't a good idea with so many drugs working their 'magic' inside her. It also wasn't going to make her pain more bearable in the long run, even if it did for a few hours.

"Just water please…" Emma replied politely wondering around Will's living room and looking at the many photos he had on display. They were everywhere, on the windowsill, fireplace, shelf and even wall. There were some of his family, one of which comprised of Will aged about 18, his mother and father and a young girl, Emma guessed to be 14 or 15, obviously his sister and another of just Will and his sister a few years previous. As Emma got to the fireplace she smiled seeing the photos from the last Christmas ball. One in particular caught her eye, that being her and Will standing together on the dance floor. He had wrapped his arm around her back and she was leaning against him, both wearing huge beams. Personally, Emma loved that photo, and another one that had been taken on the night of Emma and Will under the mistletoe, exchanging a friendly wish-it-was-more kiss on the cheek, however as much as these to photos were sacred to her, she was damned if she was to think Matt would let her have them up in the house. They were in a box under her bed that she was sure Matt didn't know about. If he did Emma was convinced he would have cut, shredded or burnt them in a jealous rage.

"There you go. Now… you gonna tell me what happened with Dan?" Will asked, handing Emma a glass of water and sitting down next to her.

"Whilst… or rather before I had my evidence photos done he was making eyes at a girl called Jenny – she was the photographer. Only it wasn't the first time I'd clocked him checking anuvva girl out." Emma said. Will looked at her shocked at his best mates antics. "When I was in hospital, I saw him kissing this girl called Izzy. Like really passionately in the rose garden. I know it may sound stupid, but I need someone who cares about me enough not to do that twice in under a week and someone who understands my need for stability. I thought Dan would with him being a police officer but obviously not. Having Dan is better than me being on my own during this. I just want him to be more than a rebound job." Emma continued sadly. "I don't wanna hurt him after what I've inflicted upon him. Just I think I have already. I semi finished it with him.

"What! Why? After everything you said about how he has helped you…" Will said, failing to hide his surprise.

"We were both really shouting. It hurt and… and well I think I like someone else… I was never really given a chance with him and maybe I regret that…" Emma said subtly, locking eyes with Will, who had looked at her not sure whether to presume it was him she was talking about. "But I think he might have moved on… I messed him around so much. Anyway he's way outta my league."

"He hasn't moved on…" Will said softly. "And he isn't outta your league."

"Really?" Emma smiled running her hand down Will's left cheek.

"But he isn't sure… about going behind his best mates back." Will said, in the same gentle tone, moving Emma's hand from his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… yano asked you too. I shouldn't have said any of that." Emma said, not looking Will in his eyes. "I better… get going." She finished awkwardly, getting off the sofa and smiling briefly at Will.

"Emma… hang on." Will shouted from in the lounge as he heard the catch on the door open before jumping up and walking hurriedly to the door, which Emma was walking out of. He gently took her hand from the side of her body and pulled her back into the house so she was millimetres away from his body. The couple locked eyes and Will broke the silence seconds later. "Don't go…" He whispered tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and letting his hand linger weightlessly on her bruised and stitched cheek. Slowly, he leant forward towards Emma's lips and she captured him in a gentle and loving kiss before he prized open her mouth with his tongue and let it explore her as he pushed her back against the wall.

"I…err, wow!" Emma gasped as she pulled away. "I wasn't expecting that!" She smiled.

"No… neither was I. But I'm glad that it did happen." Will said taking hold of Emma's hand and leading her into the lounge before sitting down and pulling Emma down next to him.

"I'm sorry." Emma said suddenly, after moments of silence, both thinking about what just happened, their consciences going into over drive.

"Why? I thought you wanted that." Will said confused.

"Well… you and Dan, you're best mates and I've just gone and ruined it." Emma said. "It's selfish."

"But he doesn't have to know does he?" Will asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He lent forward and kissed Emma gently. "Shall we… take this upstairs?" He smiled, picking her up and off the sofa and cradling her in his arms.

"Would I have a say in the matter?" Emma giggled, wrapping her arms around Will's neck as he lifted her up the stairs.

Once Will got to his room he let Emma drop to the floor. He leant forward to kiss her and she moved her hands up to the hem on his t-shirt, her mind trying to imagine how Dan would react if he saw them now. Regardless of her feelings, Emma pulled Will's t-shirt over his head as she stepped out of her tracksuit bottoms.

Once Will has removed Emma's hoody and t-shirt, he ran his hands along her stomach, for a split second forgetting what Matt did to her. Emma pulled back and flinched at his touch, wrapping her arms around the worst of the wounds. Will looked Emma up and down; she really was in a bad way. He fell back onto the bed, resting his head in his hands. He could have stopped the abuse id he'd given evidence against Matt; Emma may not be in this state if he'd done that. Emma sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking hold of his hands.

"N…nothing." Will stammered looking up at Emma. "How did… did he yano, do that?" Will asked running his hand along Emma's leg where a bruise and scar remained.

"Oh… he kicked me that how and when he did that… he did that too." Emma said pointing at some more bruises on her chest. "But enough of the past…" Emma said seductively, leaning over Will and kissing him.

"No. Emma. Not now, not after what I've seen. I don't wanna take advantage." Will said, pulling away. "I care for you too much Em to do anything like… yano, that." Emma smiled weakly; trying to convince herself that he did still like her even after what he'd seen.

"Sure… it's because you care…" Emma said quietly. Will wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and he kissed her cheek.

"It is. I promise. I love you more than ever babe lets get and early night. Maybe we can go out tomorrow." Will suggested lying back and letting Emma lie on his chest.

"Maybe…" Emma said, kissing Will's chest. "Love you too…" She said before falling into a peaceful sleep with the man of her dreams holding her like he never wanted to let go.

_**Wow! Like 24 hours before I planned to finish this chapter and UD! This is for you Pippa… and Jodie, GinaGoldfan and Gemma for reviewing the last chapter. If there was anyone else thanks and please keep it up!**_


	17. So This Is Home?

"Will…" Emma said groggily, gently shaking him awake. "It's quarter to ten."

"But we're not working Em… oh God we are aren't we." He said regretfully, snuggling into Emma anyway. "Gina'll understand if you're late. I'll just say something came up."

"But… well I need to go and see Dan and before I do, we need to talk." Emma said running her hand though Will's messed up hair. He moved his arms from around Emma's waist and sat up, Emma did the same and rested her head on Will's shoulder. "Where do I stand with you?" She whispered, almost scared of the answer.

"Well… I love you… and I wanna be with you, and help you through this. But well Dan's gonna be heartbroken." Will said. "Unless you're happy not telling him…" He suggested. Emma looked at him unsure of what to do. Her head was telling her to tell Dan, but her heart was telling her different.

"I dunno Will. I'm so mixed up at the moment. It was less then a week ago I was in bed with Dan, both of us saying how right it felt and how much we liked each other, but this feels right too. If anything more right than it does with Dan." Emma said awkwardly. "I think he came second best to you if that makes sense. I mean if you had been at Sam and Phil's party maybe it would have been you I went home with."

Will sat in silence for a moment, unsure of how to interpret what Emma had just said. It sounded like Emma was still very vulnerable and mixed up.

"Maybe until you decide what or rather who you want, we should cool things off. I'm not a toy you can pick up and put down when you feel like it." Will said rather more bitterly than he had intended. Emma got off the bed immediately and took her clothes from the floor and quickly slipped them on, before walking silently to his bedroom door. Emma guessed Will had a point; she really was stringing both men along. Emma got to the bottom of the stairs, still deep in thought, she looked longingly to the top of the stairs to see if Will was showing any signs of coming after her. But not this time. Silently, Emma let herself out of the house.

90 minutes later, Emma had walked, all be it, very slowly to her and Matt's house. She was fumbling in her pockets for her keys whilst thinking. She doubted whether she was ready to face going in, but where else could she go? Slowly, Emma walking in, looking cautiously around each door, half expecting one of Matt's thuggish mates to jump out and finish off the job he had intended to do.

After Emma had satisfied herself that no one but her was in the house, she went into the lounge and fell back onto a chair.

"So… this is home?" She whispered to herself, looking around the room. Several pictures of Matt and her together caught her attention and as if automatically, she got up and walked over to them before looking at them carefully. First she picked up the one of their wedding day. They looked so happy, Matt looked so proud… but it was all a lie. All a sick joke. Emma dropped the first frame to the floor and watched the glass shatter around her. Without thinking, she did the same to another one of her and Matt, but this time she bent down to pick it up, trying and failing to keep her fingers away from the many glass shards on the floor. This photo was a few months before they got married, the couple were on holiday in Italy. The photo was of high quality but very soon Emma's tears stained the gloss and the blood pouring from her thumb had blotched the paper. Emma moved towards Matt's drink cabinet, before remembering the conversation she had had with Will the previous night.

"Emma… what the hell are you doing drinking that?" Will had shrieked. He really did care, Emma thought to herself.

Still carrying the bloodstained photo, Emma ventured upstairs, to her and Matt's room. Under their bed was a white box, containing all Emma's photos she had ever come to possess. Before she opened the box, she wrapped her thumb thickly in tissue paper and then began to look through the many photos. Fist were the oldest ones of Emma and her friends from school with a few of her family, these went up until she was about 18. Then there were the ones from her school prom, many, many photos of her and her friends in amazing ball gowns. These lead onto some from Police College. Emma spent much time pondering over the ones of her and James. Finally, she looked through some of the poor recent ones of her and her friends at Sun Hill. The Christmas ball caught her eye, the first picture being Emma, Honey, Sam, Jo, Leila and Kezia outside the hotel the ball was held at. There were lots of pictures all of which, for Emma, symbolized better times.

From downstairs, Emma heard the shrill ringing of the telephone. At first it had made her jump. Her fright quickly turned to anxiety. Should she answer?

"H…h…hello?" She said shaking. "M…mum?" Emma questioned, breaking into a smiled and sitting down. "How am I? It doesn't matter… I just really need to see you. Badly. Please can you dad and Johnny if he's around come for tea tonight. I know its short notice but…" She said strongly. "I need to talk to you." She finished quietly and timidly. "Thank you. See you at about 4.30 then…" She finished, hanging up. Her dad was going to be livid at the bombshell she was about to drop on them.

Emma knew she didn't have much in, but as soon as her family saw the ghostly, scarred and gaunt figure in front of them, all thought of food would go out of mind. Just minutes after Emma put the phone down its shrill ringing echoed through the house again. How else would want to speak to her?

"Emma. Are you ok?" A concerned voice said down the phone. "Just your not in work. PC Fletcher said he doubted you would be in and PC Casper ain't 'alf doin' is nut over your welfare!"

"Oh… I just need some time to sort things out at home." Emma said quickly. "I decided the sooner I came home the better. Thanks for your concern though Gina." Emma said gratefully.

"No problem. As long as your ok…"

"Yes I'm fine… thanks. Actually mum and dad are coming around later. It's the first time I have spoken to them since… Christmas." Emma said. "I'm really pleased they are coming over."

"I'm glad you're seeing them. If you don't feel able to come to work tomorrow just gimme a bell and I'll sort some compassionate leave out for you. Got to go now Emma – I'm sure you have a lot to do too. Bye." Gina said kindly before hanging up and unknowingly reinventing Emma's worries over Dan and Will…

**_Ok… I have worked out that this fic is going to have about another 8 chapters – so there is still quite a way to go. The chapters will vary in length but I'm hoping none will be less that about 7-800 words… hope you enjoyed this chapter love Emz xXx_**


	18. Interogations

"Mum!" Emma said excitedly after she opened the door to her parents and brother.

"Since when have you been this pleased to see us?" Sally Keane asked her daughter as Emma wrapped her arms around her neck. Emma pulled away from Sally and turned around quickly so her family didn't see what had happened just yet.

"Can I speak to… to Johnny please?" Emma asked nervously, still facing away from everyone. Johnny's actual name was Jonathan, as Sally and Frank insisted on calling him because in their opinion everything had to be prim and proper. That meant no slang whilst the pair was growing up. Now Emma dreaded to think what her parents would think of her less than ideal, less than perfect life. Emma snapped out of her daydream as she felt someone's hand on the small of her back.

"Emma what's happened?" Frank asked gruffly. Emma said nothing, but turned around looked at her mum, dad and Johnny all in turn hoping that would explain everything.

B…bloody H…hell." Sally said shaking her head and encasing her daughter in a loving hug. "25 years I've been working for the MET and not once have I ended up with something like that happening to me." She said. "But I guess I have always worked outside London… well outside Central London anyway."

"Matt's always seemed the protective type so why the hell isn't he here now when you need him most?!" Johnny said angry. "And don't fob me off with some work crap Em." He finished warningly. Emma knew he wasn't angry with her, just protective much like her father.

"You wanna go and sit down?" She asked quietly leading everyone into the lounge. Her family did as she asked them too, then after an awkward silence, her father started at her, not having to say anything for Emma to know he wanted the truth and soon. "M…Matt ain't here coz… he's in Police Custody…" She finished a lone tear falling down her trembling cheek.

"WHAT?" Frank shouted standing up fast, causing Emma to jump back terrified. "YOU MEAN TO SAY, HE DID THIS TO YOU?" Emma looked up at her dad and nodded, her whole body shaking, not sure what he was going to do next.

"Dad sit down and stop shouting, look at her… she's petrified. You shouting really isn't helping her. And it certainly isn't going to help in the long run." Johnny said rationally. "Look Em, if you wanna talk then we'll be here for you. But you don't have to tell us anything." Her brother said supportively, glaring at his father as he tried to calm himself down again. Emma smiled weakly. If there was one person who could balance her father out it had to be Johnny.

"Now you know why I haven't been able to talk to you when you've rang. He blocked your phone number so no incoming calls could be taken and he'd check the numbers on the phone bill so I had no chance. If I had rung you, he said he would have killed me, slowly and painfully. And I believed him. If you think my face is bad… you should see the rest of me." Emma said, feeling a wave of nausea rush over her as she thought about how awful her stomach looked.

"What… you mean… there's more?" Sally asked quietly. She didn't think Matt was capable of such betrayal, like so many others though he had her fooled. Emma stood up and rolled up the corner of her t-shirt up so a criss-cross, stitched gash could be seen.

"It's everywhere mum." Emma cried falling into Sally.

"Can you tell me what happened baby?" She asked Emma. Emma looked up at her mum wide eyed. She shrugged, not sure if she could re-tell the events to her nearest and dearest. "Just try then… please?"

"It started ages ago. A few months after we got married – just with verbal stuff. Matt saw me in work one day laughing with Will Fletcher. Totally innocently – just as friends do. Matt finished work before me and when I got home I could smell booze on him. That was the first time… he hit me. After then it became more and more frequent and he got more violent as each second of each day went by." Emma said purposefully leaving the worst, most painful details out.

"Emma if he's only in Police Custody, when was the last time he beat you? It must have been recently…" Frank said, forgetting his fatherly tone and adopting a more formal one.

"Saturday…" Emma said quietly, beginning to shake again as the terrifying images came flooding back to her.

"WHAT! WHY HASN'T THE DPS HEARD ABOUT THIS? THIS IS NO CASE FOR SUN HILL!" Frank shouted, getting up and pacing the room causing Emma to jump back in her chair, startled of the sudden movement. "WHERE… WHEN? COME ON EMMA I NEED INFORMATION!" He finished, looking down at her oblivious to her fright.

"_Gina rang the DPS. Apparently they were to busy_." Emma said quietly. "It… well I went to party on Friday night with some friends from work. Matt didn't know otherwise I couldn't have gone… he was working. I got a bit drunk and went home with… with another guy. You've probably heard of PC Dan Casper." She continued ashamed. Right now she couldn't stand the sight of Dan. "I didn't plan it. It just kinda happened. But anyway when I got to work on Saturday, Matt asked to talk to me before briefing. Stupidly I let him. That's when it happened… in his office. Sun Hill has CCTV if you want more."

Dad, you're going to come and help me do tea now. Emma needs love not interrogation." Johnny said firmly. He and Frank left the room without another word and made for the kitchen.

"I… I thought he was going to… to rape me mum." Emma cried. "I was so scared… If Smithy… Sergeant Smith I mean and Inspector Gold hadn't come in when they did… I reckon he maya done… and killed me too."

"Hey…hey baby - don't cry. He didn't rape you and he didn't murder you. He won't be able to touch you again. Promise." Sally said supportively. "Why don't you come and stay with us. There's obviously nothing keeping you here any more. Get a transfer. Start again."

"Maybe… but what about my friends. I can't just drop 'em like that." Emma said clicking her fingers together.

"Your friends would understand. Or you could take a holiday. Ho away for 6 months. When you come back it'll all be over." Sally suggested. Emma shrugged. That would be the coward's way out with Dan and Will.

"I've got some things to sort out at work. Just things that I regret saying or doing. I'll give it a few months and if it's not sorting out and I am still unhappy then maybe I'll have to think about a transfer." Emma sighed, thinking that was the logical option.

"It's that guy… Dan… you slept with on Friday init." Sally said. Emma nodded sheepishly.

"Emma! Look what we've made!" Johnny said bringing in a plate. Emma couldn't help but giggle as she saw the smiley face that her brother and dad had made out of salad leaves for the hair, tomatoes for eyes and carefully cut carrot sticks for a mouth.

"I've not had this for years!" She gushed, remembering how that had used to be her favourite meal as a child.

"Your mother and I have got a shift in an hour Emma, but I'm sure Johnny will stay and look after you tonight if you want." Frank said matter of factly after consulting his watch.

"Oh… I… er, I don't mind." Emma said downcast. "I didn't realise you had work. I wouldn't have called you." She said shiftily.

"Right you two get off. We don't want you late. I'll stay here tonight and look after our little princess." Johnny said trying to lighten Emma's mood and also knowing what an earful his father would give them if they were late for work.

"We'll call in soon. Promise." Sally said, standing up at the same time as Emma and encasing her in a motherly hug. "Yano if it were down to me, I'd throw a sicky so I could be with you… but… well your dad would rather kill me." Sally laughed pulling away from Emma.

"I'm sure Johnny will take good care of me!" Emma smiled, walking behind her mother to the front door. "Bye…" Emma said to her parents as they walked out the door.

"Take care darling!" Sally smiled.

**_Hope you didnt get too told off Pippa! Please review guys... 6 chapters to go!_**


	19. Bombshell

Emma wrapped her dressing gown around her body as she walked down stairs, pulling her fingers through her straggly, bed headed hair as she got to the door. 'Who would call on her so early?'

"Emma… you sure you don't want me to get that?" Johnny asked appearing at the top of the stairs in nothing more than some pyjama bottoms.

"I'm a big girl Jon. I'm sure I can cope." Emma smiled up at him as she un-did the latch on the door. "Will? It's a bit early isn't it?" She smiled opening the door wider. "Come in…"

"Who's that? Don't tell me there's someone else… besides Dan and me? Will asked disbelievingly, looking up and Jonathan, and turning around ready to leave again.

"No! Will, you've got it wrong. It's only my brother. He came over yesterday with mum and dad and insisted on staying over to check I was coping ok." Emma said grabbing Will's arm and sliding her hand down to his and lacing her fingers through. "Please don't go. We need to talk. Why don't you come into the lounge we can sort things out… please?"

Will did as Emma asked, because, little as he wanted to admit it, he didn't want things to be over between him and Emma. As Will walked into the lounge, Johnny ran down stairs and pulled Emma to the side.

"What's this about you seeing two guys at once? Johnny asked Emma. Emma looked around shiftily.

"I… I slept with a guy called Dan on Friday night. After a party. And then… well I've liked Will for a while. For ages actually and Dan and I had an argument – he… it's a long story. But anyway I kinda just walked and walked for hours and ended up at the new wine bar and club in Canely opposite Will's house. I went over to the wine bar and started drinking and just by chance he came in and flipped coz of the alcohol and the drugs mix. Then he invited me back to his. We kissed, nothing more. Will's decent he didn't want to take advantage. Then we argued." Emma said, feeling her eyes well up with tears. "I told him exactly how I felt, about him and Dan and then he shouted at me for leading him on. He said that until I had sorted my head out, we were over." She cried.

"Hang on… after everything dad taught you about respect in the force, you end up stringing two guys along? Surely you are bright enough to work out that respect is needed out of the force too?" Johnny asked shocked at his little sisters actions. "Between you and Matt you've really managed to screw your life ain't ya?" He said, beginning to get tough on her. Emma said nothing but walked off into the lounge the odd tear running down her cheek as she thought about what he had said.

"I'm sorry about the other day babe…" Emma said sitting down next to Will. "I didn't mean to sound so selfish and bitchy. I know what I want, I've known all along I was just scared to admit it." Emma said sincerely. Will inched Emma closer to him.

"I was hoping you'd give us a second chance. Or third if you count last time." He smiled kissing her gently. "I love you babe."

"I love you too. Look I'm going to go into work today. And I'm gonna finish things with Dan. It's you I need. You I wanna be with." Emma said running her hand down Will's cheek.

"Why don't you go and get sorted babe, then I can give you a lift to work." Will suggested. Emma nodded and left the room. After Emma left, Johnny walked in and sat down opposite Will.

"I hear our Emma's become a little slapper since Matt." He said bitterly. Will looked at him astonished.

"She ain't a slapper. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. Yeah she has slept around a bit recently but she's so mixed up. I wanna help her. I love her." Will said softly.

"Wow. Good… look I don't think Emma's a slapper at all, she's been through a bad time, and I just wanna see how far you'll go for her. Defending her from her brother when he's just called her something vile and disgusting takes guts." Johnny said smiling. "Just look after. She may put on a tough front but if she lets you in… well she's delicate."

"I know, she means the world to me. I won't let anything happen to her. I'm gonna go up and see how she's getting on we are already half an hour late for our shift." Will said awkwardly, excusing him from the lounge before walking upstairs and knocking on Emma's bedroom door. "Emma it's me…" He said softly.

"You don't have to knock Will!" Emma giggled, opening the door.

"We're already late sweetheart, you aren't even dressed!" Will smiled sitting down on her bed.

"Sorry…" Emma said despondently as she opened her wardrobe, bracing herself for Will to have a go at her.

"Hey… I wasn't trying to get at you." Will said getting up and wrapping his arms around her body. "Can you wear this?" He asked picking out some dark jeans and a baby pink camisole. "It looks cute."

"Sure…" Emma smiled getting some underwear from her drawer. Will opened his mouth to say something, but Emma silenced him. "And yes, I will choose nice stuff!" She laughed, getting out some black lacy underwear and throwing it on the bed. "You approve?"

"Mmm… of course." Will said seductively. As Emma got dressed, Will couldn't help but stare at her, in his opinion, gorgeous figure. "I'm sure we can arrange something for tonight – I mean you looking like that… the moment, day shouldn't be wasted." He said doing up Emma's bra.

"Maybe…" Emma smiled, thinking about the innuendo that was dripping from Will's proposal. "You can close your mouth now, I'm sure you've eaten enough flies for one day." Emma giggled as she pulled her top over her head. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail before walking to the edge of her room. "You coming?"

"Yeah…" Will said following Emma downstairs.

"We're off now Jonathan." Emma shouted, still annoyed with him about earlier. She grabbed her trainers from the cupboard slipped them on.

"Take it easy doll. I'm gonna go home later, I think you've got your night in shining armour with you." Johnny said. "And since when do you call me Jonathan?"

"Since you think I have messed my life up." Emma said bitterly, walking out of the door.

Sun Hill 

Will pulled up into a parking space and he and Emma got out of the car.

"Your not sposed to be working today Emma are you?" Smithy asked, concern evident in his voice as he clocked the pair walking towards the entrance. Emma shook her head.

"I guess not, but the sooner I get back to normal the better." She smiled. "Even if at first I'm only on front desk it beats sitting around at home doing nothing."

"Yeah… well just take it easy Emma." Smithy smiled as he walked off to the area car. Emma and Will walked into the station, and into the usual hive of activity.

"Glad you could make it eventually PC… ahh… ok fair enough Will." Gina said sternly but mellowing when she saw Emma. "Welcome back Emma." She smiled through gritted teeth as she tried to stop a youth struggling to get away. "Can I have you on front desk today Emma… I SAID SHUT UP AND STOP STRUGGLING! And Will… er either front desk or if we get a call you and Dan can attend. He's in my office doing paperwork at the moment. And for God's sake hurry up!" She shouted still struggling with the young boy as he became more resilient to her attempts to calm him.

"Makes a change. Normally he's _doing_ some innocent girl." Emma said under her breath. Will smirked.

"What was that PC Keane?" Gina asked sternly.

"Nothing Ma'am." Emma said, straightening her smile temporarily and walking off.

"See you in a bit babe." Will smiled as they got to the locker rooms. Emma nodded and smiled warmly back.

"You're back soon. I thought it'd be a good few weeks before we saw you in uniform again!" Honey said enthusiastically, encasing her friend in a hug. "So… you resolved everything with Will and Dan?" Emma sighed and shook her head.

"I know who I want. I just don't wanna hurt the other guy like I'm going to… but it's got to be done." Emma replied more bravely than she felt as she pulled her jeans off and her black work trousers on.

"Look I better be going Emma. How about we meet up later on?" Honey suggested, feeling the torment Emma was going through.

"I'll try and catch up with you during my break." Emma smiled as Honey left the room. Emma pulled her t-shirt off and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror opposite. From behind her, Emma heard the door creak open. She grabbed her shirt and held it over her stomach.

"Oh! It's you!" Emma giggled, relaxing her arm as Will walked into the room. "Hang on… last time I checked, your locker room was across the corridor – what if Honey or Leela were in here?"

"Well they aren't are they, so you needn't worry!" Will said cockily, wrapping his arms securely around Emma's bare waist and kissing her neck gently. "I'm gonna stay on front desk with you, I don't think I could hack Dan for a day."

"Ok… we better get moving then… if we want a happy Gina on our hands that is." Emma said as Will got her shirt from the bench and put it on for her, before pulling her into a hug and kissing the crown of her head. "Come on Romeo. Lets do this thing!" She smiled, walking to the door.

10 minutes later, the pair was sat down discussing how it would be best for Emma to finish things with Dan.

"Ok, so there are 3 ways. Which way do you think is the most gentle way to finish things?" Emma asked, not bothering to check if anyone was around.

"So Will then, what do you think the best way to finish things?" Dan asked coming out of custody. Emma looked at Dan, then Will panic-stricken.

"Hypothetically, if you wanted to finish things with me, how would you do it?" Emma asked gently.

"I dunno. Why?" Dan asked innocently, not taking the subtle hint.

"We need to talk." Emma said knowingly, pulling Dan into the soft interview room and letting the door swing close before talking. "Things have changed between us. I'm the girl for you, however much you try and fool yourself that I am. And you ain't the guy for me either. I know that now." Emma said leaning guiltily against the table.

"This is all to do with Izzy and Jen isn't it?" Dan asked slowly and quietly. "I know I made a mistake with them and I understand you need some sort of normal in your life." He said desperately. "I can be that."

"Partly… but it's mainly because I've changed Dan. I'm seeing someone else…" Emma said looking at the floor.

"Do… do I know him?" Dan asked, obviously hurt. Emma knew this question was bound to come up at some point; she just hadn't prepared herself for giving the answer. "Who is it?" Dan asked, trying to put on a calm, unfazed look.

"I… it doesn't matter whether you know him or not." Emma said. "I do really like you. Just not like I love Will… him." Emma cringed as she saw Dan boil from hot to cold in less than a second.

"It's Will. Emma how could you?" Dan asked, not shouting but disappointment and hurt showing in his wavering voice. Emma closed her eyes and nodded, opening them promptly as she heard the door slam shut and a raised voice at the reception. "HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST MATE – BEST MATES DON'T SLEEP WITH THE OTHERS GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted.

"I've not slept with her! I admit we were… are seeing each other. But according to her you guys weren't going through a great spell. I know I shouldn't have... but it felt so damn right." Will said. "I swear on my life we ain't slept together Dan…" He pleaded, seeing Emma come out of the interview room, her eyes glassy and far away.

"DAN!" Emma screamed as Will fell to the floor, after Dan punched him violently. "Will? Will? Can you hear me?" Emma said desperately, running around the desk and checking for a pulse seeing his eyes closed and bloody pouring freely out of his mouth and nose. "Get the FME." She said urgently. "DAN. FME. NOW!" Will opened his eyes with a dazed aura about him. "It's ok baby. You're going to be ok." Emma said more to herself than Will as she ran her hand through his hair.

"My nose… I think he broke it." Will said wincing in paint as he sat up next to Emma. Emma got a tissue from her pocket and dabbed lightly at the crimson stain beneath Will's nose and swollen lip.

"Gina wants us." Dan said. "Emma?" Emma nodded and got up as the FME started fussing over Will. Emma let go of Will's hand as she got up. She smiled briefly at him before walking off to Gina's office with Dan. Dan knocked on Gina's door, braking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the once friendly pair.

"Ah… Emma, Dan sit down." Gina said. "I've really not got time for…" She said looking flustered as she moved some important looking documents from the desk. "Now tell me what's going on? You are usually all very competent young officers and normally I like to think I can trust you. What happened? You should be used to dealing with things calmly Dan, not lashing out. It comes with the job." She reprimanded.

"…I err… well as you know Dan and I were seeing each other. Just… well I've realised there's someone else. And I told Dan, Yano ended things before it got serious with the other guy. Dan worked out the other guy was Will and… and well you know what happened after that. Emma said quickly, skirting most details.

"I see. Dan do you have anything to add?" Gina asked. Dan shook his head, grateful to Emma for not being to intimate with the details. "Ok. You may go… on second thoughts Emma I'd like a word please." Dan got up and smiled briefly at Emma before leaving the room. "I admire you for coming back to work so soon, but, well something's telling me its to soon. That you need longer to get your head straight. You're only human." Gina smiled, seeing the resemblance between the 24 year old Gina and Emma. "You don't wanna end up like me now do ya?"

"I spoke to mum and dad yesterday. They made me think about my options and I don't have to stay here in London. There's so little holding me here at the moment – I love everyone and thing at Sun Hill to death but it's time to move on. Start afresh somewhere else. I want to hand my transfer notice in please Ma'am." Emma said, waiting for Gina's reaction.

"Oh… ok." Gina said stunned. "You sure… that maybe with a few months off. A holiday even, things can't be sorted?"

"No – I've made my decision Gina. I'm gonna look down on the south coast of Devon for a job. Go for the quiet life for a while and try and settle myself down. You never know, maybe in a few years time, I'll be sick to death of quiet and I'll be back in London." Emma said finally, after much thought. "I don't want any fuss, I just wanna go."

"We'll all miss you. But… well part of me doesn't blame you." Gina said gravely.

"I guess part of it is not wanting to tear Dan and Will apart. Friends are more important than I'll ever be to either of them." Emma said. "I… I dunno how to say this… but I think it's best if I go on leave after today. Then I can just go with out to much thinking."

"…Yeah ok. Email me when you find a job the maybe I can give Honey your email address that way you can keep in touch. We're gonna be lost with out you Emma. You were an inspiration to us all." Gina said. Emma smiled, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"I'm going to see Matt. Just explain whats going on. Then I'll go and see Will, Dan and Honey maybe a few others before I go. I'm not saying anything to anyone about where I'm going, I'll say bye like it's a normal day then with any luck you'll have shot of me forever. That's how it's best." Emma said, letting tear escape. Gina got up off her chair and gave Emma a hug as she broke down in tears.

"Keep strong darlin'…" Gina smiled. "Good Luck!" She said as Emma closed the office door behind her.

**_Emma's POV_**

_This is it Emma! A new start, A new beginning with new places and people. Who knows maybe James and I will be reunited down there. Ohh… people are giving me some strange looks. It's weird, but then how often is it you see a girl in uniform walking through Sun Hill in tears. I better go and get changed… after all I won't be needing this uniform again. It's end of an era deffinately. But I'm sure I've made the right descion, however much I may regret whilst I'm going through the nitty gritty of finding a job, then starting it. It's gonna be hard, but I'm ready. Bring it on!_

* * *

**_Thanks to Jodie and Pippa who read this through after I'd written it. If you managed to get through 3080 odd words then well done, I wasn't sure whether it was to long, please tell me in your review - I know last chapter I said 6 chapters left but I think its gonna be more than that now! Please review - thanks to all my loyal reviewees luv ya all xXx Emz xXx_**


	20. The Last Goodbye

"Matt… err I just wanted to tell you that I'm getting a transfer, So with any luck, this will be the last time I see you!" Emma said optimistically, standing at the edge of the cell that had become Matt's home for the last week, swinging the keys in her hands nervously.

"Good luck then. Hope it all goes well for you wherever you end up." Matt said genuinely. Emma noticed how much Police Custody seemed to have mellowed him, because as far as she could tell he did seem to care. Maybe he was trying to act on her conscience though… it certainly was working. But Emma knew she had to stand strong, make an example of Matt to abusive husbands up and down the country.

"I… yano… better be going." She said awkwardly as the pairs eyes locked for a split second. There was still a spark between the ex-couple, however faded and dull it was now. Neither wanted to admit what appeared to be the harsh truth of their relationship… maybe once you find your soul mate, however much they hurt you; you will still care for them no matter what. Even to the point that they still have a magical, heart fluttering spell held over you. Emma shook her head, that was the affect Will had on her, not Matt, Will. When she saw him, her heart leapt into her throat and her stomach did cartwheels as he came closer. Emma knew for sure Will was addictive - like a drug, addictive and no good for her.

"Take care." Matt said as, slowly, the light in his cell faded from a bright, cheerful yellow to the dingy grey blue he had become accustomed to over the past few days. He heard Emma walk away; the only ray of light left in his life was walking away from him forever. Matt wondered just how long it would be before he saw another face again.

- - -

"Will? Can I have a word please?" Emma asked as she approached front desk, noticing the white plaster over his nose. It turned out Dan hadn't broken his nose, just bruised it.

"Sure…" Will smiled walking into the soft interview room behind Emma. "What's up?" He asked caringly, seeing Emma deep in what looked to be painful thought.

"Oh, I just want to say that I'm going home now. I think I've come back to work to early." Emma said, in what she hoped was an honest and level voice. "And I wanna tell you how much I care for you, and… and that I'll never forget you…" Emma continued, wrapping her arms around Will's waist and leaning her head on his chest.

"You're talking like there's no tomorrow!" Will laughed nervously. Emma tried to smile, but she felt her eyes prickle and glaze over and a lump form in her throat. This whole transfer thing was going to be a lot harder than she first expected.

"And I wanna say thank you for being so amazing during the last few years. I couldn't have lived without you!" Emma said earnestly, looking up wide eyes at Will.

"What's happening Emma? You're scaring me sweetheart." Will said worried.

"Don't be worried." Emma smiled bravely. "Look I better go…" She said blinking back the tears as she realised the chance of her hearing from Will again was very slim. "You will never know how much you man to me." She finished, her voice shaking as she kissed Will passionately, letting her hands wonder over his body for one last time. "I love you."

"…Love you too. Look I'll pop in later gorgeous." Will said confused as Emma left the room and then the building in somewhat of a hurry, tears now visibly cascading over her silver grey eyes. As Will walked back behind the front desk, he vowed that the first thing he would do when he finished is shift was go and see Emma. Little did Will know that in two hours time, with any luck Emma would be on the train down to the southwest.

- - -

"Where's the fire?" Dan asked as Emma ran into him. Emma looked up startled.

"Oh… sorry… I wasn't looking… where I was going." She sobbed, turning away from Dan.

"Hey… Em what's up?" He asked concerned, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Just because you've chosen Will over me doesn't mean I don't care. You can tell me anything,"

"It's nothing…" Emma cried, pulling away from Dan realising she didn't disserve his friendship. "I don't need your pity." She said more bitterly than was intended. "I mean… you can't forgive me so soon. I did something horrible, something unforgivable."

"We all make mistakes. I was yours." Dan said simply.

""No! It's not like that. I do really like you. It's so damn complicated I don't expect you to understand." Emma said wiping her eyes. "I'm going… I've got to get home. Look before I go, promise me that you'll forgive Will. Try and make friends with him. I'm not worth your friendship… and look after Honey. When you realise what's happened you'll understand why. And tell Honey to go and see Inspector Gold. Tell her to say to Gina that I've told her to go. Gina will understand." Emma said, trying to make sense of what she was saying as the words fell out of her mouth.

"Ok… I promise." Dan said, looking at Emma strangely as she broke down in tears yet again.

"Thank you… I'm sorry for the heartbreak I've put you through. Please forgive me… I didn't mean to mess you around. I can't say what I wanna say now. I've got to go. Maybe some other time I'll be able to find the words I need to say to you." Emma said, rubbing her head and briefly hugging an astounded Dan. "See you… sometime maybe."

"Emma… Emma, what's happening? Where are you going?" Dan asked, attempting to come after her.

"No! Just leave it Dan. Promise me you'll leave it. Leave me, leave everything." Emma cried, turning around briefly, before running off to the end of Sun Hill road. What was going on? Dan asked as he sat down on the wall. Maybe Gina would know. Maybe he should go and talk to Gina… or Will. Emma was bound to have told Will. Wasn't she?

- - -

As Emma ran down Sun Hill terrace to her house, she ran past an open window. Hearing the radio, she stopped and listened...

_**How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had**_

But how do I let go when I've  
Loved him for so long and I've  
Given him all that I could  
Maybe love is a hopeless crime  
Giving up what seems your lifetime  
What went wrong with something once so good

How do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye

**  
**

**The song was Alicia Keys – Goodbye. **


	21. Not Easily Forgotten

**8.50 – Plymouth Central Station**

"And finally as I'm sure you've noticed, we are privileged enough to have a new recruit with us today! PC Emma Hinckley, welcome to Plymouth Central. Emma is fresh off the streets of London, so watch out!" Inspector Georgie Silver said, smiling at Uniform sat before her.

"Actually Ma'am…. I'd appreciate… Emma Keane. Me and my husband split up not so long ago." Emma said timidly, looking and around and noticing one pair on familiar eyes stare at her fixated.

"Sure. PC Emma Keane it is. You will have to apply for a new warrant card Emma, hopefully that should be through within a few days." Diane said helpfully. "Emma I'd like you in CID today I think we have a case that'd suit a city bird like you down t' ground. Everyone else if you don't know who you're paired with then please check the notice board… Briefing dismissed troops." Gradually the officers began to file out of the meetings room, however not Emma. She sat at the back deep in thought about what she'd be doing at Sun Hill…

- - -

**8.55 – Sun Hill Station**

"_Ma'am… I thought you said Emma would be back today." Will said barging into his inspector's office. After briefing had subsided. "I've tried her mobile but it goes straight to voicemail and I've tried her home phone but it just rings out. I even went around to her house this morning to see if she wanted a lift but it was deserted." He continued, pacing Gina's office. "What if one of Matt's crony's has got to her. She could… they could be… they could be anywhere… doing anything."_

"_She's fine." Gina said reassuringly._

"_How can you be so sure?" Will asked, his temper rising. "What if we find her in a gutter later on, blood pouring outta her head… How will you feel then?" Will paused and looked at Gina. "Hang on… you… you know where she is don't you?" He accused, looking at Gina's face, analysing what she was trying to tell him._

"_She… she decided it was time to move on…" Gina sighed, daring to look at Will for a reaction…_

- - -

**8.55 – Plymouth Central**

"I never thought I'd see you again…" A voice said, bringing Emma out of her daydream. Emma looked up startled.

"James…" She said less than enthusiastically. "Out of all the damn stations. I mean how many hundreds are there is Devon and I have to choose the same bloody one as you. No offence but the reason I moved from the capital was to escape my past. And you're just that… all that I thought you ever would be after you left me that note…" Both minds went into over drive as they saw the scrap of paper that bared James' scribbles.

_Dear Emma,_

_I'm sorry it had to end like this, but things just weren't working._

_I think you knew that just as much as I did. We'd row most nights _

_And if I had told you I was going, then we'd have rowed_

_About that too. I have gone to the southwest, back to my family_

_And I am going to finish my training off in Exeter. Please_

_Don't come and find me because it'll only end in_

_Heartbreak. I really thought we could work through_

_The arguing, just once it started, it never stopped._

_I'd come home from training and we'd argue, _

_Then we'd make up and then it'd start all over again. _

_It's not fair on either of us, which is why I have decided_

_To leave. Good luck with the training, when you graduate_

_In a year's time, you will become one of the best Police_

_Officers London has ever seen. Hope you find someone_

_Who will make you truly happy because you are an amazing_

_Girl and deserve nothing more. _

_My Love forever_

_James_

_Xxx_

"I've still got that not somewhere. It broke my heart…" Emma sighed feeling her eyes prickle. "Oh God listen to me… I've only seen you for 5 seconds and already I'm blowing hot and cold on you… I'm sorry. It's great to see you… I just didn't exactly have meeting up with you in my repertoire."

"Yeah… I get you… it's good to see you again… if a little unexpected." James encased Emma in a hug only for her to flinch away. James noticed this, however chose not to say anything just yet… "I'm in CID today so it looks like you ain't getting' shot o' me just yet!" Emma rolled her eyes in mock disbelief.

"Just my luck!" She giggled. "I better get going… yano first impressions and all…" Emma smiled walking out of the meetings room.

- - -

**9.01 – Sun Hill Station**

"_You what! SHE NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" Will shouted, kicking the wall._

"_Because she knew how you'd react! Just calm down for God's this isn't helping any of us." Gina reprimanded. Will sat down in a chair feeling like a small child in the headmaster's office at school._

"_Ma'am…" Will murmured. "So where's she gone?"_

"_I don't know. Even if I did I wouldn't be able to tell you… it's not right. She chose not to tell you for a reson. The girl just wants a fresh start somewhere new." Gina said sadly. "All I know is she planned to go down to the South West… whether she did or not I have no idea. Once she settled in she promised to email me."_

"_You gotta tell me when she does… I've gotta know how she's doing. Gina I can't just let go of her. She maybe able to do that top me but I refuse to do the same back. She needs a friend someone who will stand by her no matter what. I'm gonna be that someone." Will said desperately. "Please Gina. Just this one thing."_

"_Yes… but you have to promise you will leave her to do her thing…" Gina said. Will sighed._

"_But… but…" Will stuttered, he then saw Gina's face a realised that him leaving her is the only way he can keep in relative contact with her. "Yes. Fine. Ok." _

"_Thank you Will. In the long run she'll appreciate it. I know Emma… she won't be able to stick the South West it's to quiet for her. She'll be back here before you know it. Which is why I have persuaded the super not to advertise for a new job just yet…"_

"_Thanks… I really better be going…" Will beamed, seeing Dan's face through the window and leaving Gina's room, at ease to Emma's whereabouts and safety._

- - -

**18.05 – Plymouth Central Station.**

"You've done some great work today Emma." DC Mikey Webster praised her as they walked downstairs, into reception. "Hope you'll join us again tomorrow. You and James make a good team."

"Oh thanks… I've known him a while. Well we went to college together in Portsmouth." Emma said as they stopped outside the locker rooms. "I didn't know he worked here though. I was hoping for a fresh start…"

"Never works out the way you plan does it?" Mikey laughed. "See you tomorrow Emma. Oh yeah and forget the uniform… if you see James tell him the same please." He finished walking away from Emma. Emma walked into the girls locker rooms pleased to see it was deserted. As Emma pulled her bad from her locker, he phone fell to the floor, suddenly Emma felt a burning desire to turn it on and see who had tried to get in contact. Suddenly her phone beeped six times within close succession. 6 messages… 3 from Will, 1 from Dan and 2 from Honey. 17 missed calls… 7 from Will, 3 from her brother, 4 from her parents, 1 from Dan and 2 from Honey. Emma was surprised Johnny had got in contact at all after their fall out over her life and the men that were in her life.

After Emma had got changed, she found James waiting outside the female locker rooms.

"Err… Emma? I was wondering if you wanted to… err, go for a drink later?" He stuttered, unusually unconfidently, grabbing Emma's arm.

"Oh… yeah. Ok." Emma smiled, stunned that he was waiting for her and not someone else.

"I'll pick you up from the B+B at 7. I guess… if your working here it'd be the Snail's Stop?" James said, suddenly becoming conscious of his hand resting on Emma's arm.

"Yeah it is!" Emma grinned. "You're gonna have to show me a good time again. I've never known anyone party like you in my life! See you later."

"Yeah. Bye sweety." James said hugging Emma and watching her golden hair dance as she walked off into the reception.

- - -

**Seven Stars, Canley - 18.30**

"It's not gonna be the same without Emma." Will sighed to Dan and Honey as they waited outside the Seven Stars for Smithy, Leela and Diane.

"She's happy wherever she's ended up though. Other wise she'd be straight back here." Honey said.

"Na… not Emma. She's way to stubborn. She's gonna stick it out just to prove a point." Dan said. "That's why one of us needs to get hold of her email address and find out where she's gone before she makes one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Well… besides marrying Matt."

Everyone agreed, however Will and Honey were already plotting about how they could keep Dan away from Emma's address once they got hold of it. Will called it 'payback' for Dan hitting him the other week.

"Alright?" Smithy smiled bounding up to the three young officers. "First rounds on me! What you all havin'?"

"What's got into you? And a pint please if you're offering!" Will laughed.

"Woman!" Both Honey and Leela giggled at the same time.

"So who is the lucky lady?" Diane asked. Smithy blushed violent red.

"You wouldn't know her…" Smithy said. "'Nyway I thought I was buying!"

"That means we know her!" Diane said confidently. Dan looked at her confused, wondering how she was so sure. "Reverse psychology." She smiled at Dan's unasked question.

"Just leave it Diane…" Smithy said shortly, walking into the Seven Stars.

"This is the kinda thing Emma was good at. Yano… if someone got in a mood, then she'd know what to do or say." Will said quietly.

"She really got ya didn't she?" Leela asked sympathetically. Will nodded. "She'll be back…"

- - -

19.05 The Snails Stop, Plymouth.

Emma's POV:

How come everywhere I go down here I constantly get reminded of life back home? Well Sun Hill. First DCI Jackie Fields, then Inspector Georgie Silver and now I find out that the local pub is called the 7 Moons! Talk about bloody typical!

Emma sat down on her bed and looking at herself in the mirror, she was wearing some dark blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with a pair of brown boots over her jeans. She wasn't entirely satisfied with her appearance but seeing as most of her belongings were still in London, she had little choice on the matter.

Emma looked at her watch and seeing the time she grabbed her bag and walked out of her room before locking it and making her way downstairs to meet James.

"Hey!" James greeted Emma as she bounded down the steps.

"God! I'm so sorry, you haven't been here long have you?" Emma asked worried. James shook his head and she sighed, relieved.

"Right! Come on Miss Keane. I fear your Ex… Matt or whatever he's called has turned you into a partay pooper! I'm gonna show you a good time James style!" James grinned, linking his arm with Emma and pulling her towards his car. Emma giggled as she sat in the passenger seat, James holding the door for her. "Right Madam… we well be arriving at our destination in approximately… 15 minutes." James said matter of factly, before laughing at Emma's horrified face.


	22. Better Off Alone

"I've really enjoyed tonight!" Emma slurred, wrapping her arms around James' neck as another song filled the dance floor of the club Enigma.

"I think you've had a bit to much to drink Emz!" James laughed, supporting Emma's body as the couple danced to Alice Deejay's Better off Alone.

"I… I don't! Anyway with is – a – great song! Well, I'm not sure if I agree with being Better Off Alone… but h-hey!" Emma grinned as the choral verse of the song kicked in. "What do you think?" Emma asked James above the beats of the music.

_Do you think you're better off alone?   
Do you think you're better off alone?  
Do you think you're better off alone?  
Do you think you're better off alone?_

Talk to me...Ohhh, talk to me  
Talk to me...Ohhh, talk to me  
Talk to me

"…Well if the right person came along…" James said somewhat mysteriously. "My general rule is to stay clear of girls. I really think I am better off alone sometimes. Since I left you… I just seem to mess up any relationship I get into. First there was my fiancé, but I managed to mess that up somehow… she was raped… and then – then she miscarried the baby and I couldn't take it… I just… well I dunno but – I can't describe it, but I wasn't strong enough to support her I know that. So she left me and… and I've not heard from her since. Then… I met another Police Officer about two years ago when she first came to the station. It took us ages to get it together. Willow was really young… fresh out of college so I thought it may seem unprofessional to… yano… but well… when we go it together, everyone was like 'finally' and all this. Things were great for a while… then she got a transfer, and well she didn't tell anyone but our inspector and no ones seen her or heard from her since." James said gravely. Emma sighed. This Willow girl sounded so much like her. Emma wondered whether Will would end up saying this about her six months down the line when he'd met someone else, or whether Will would get over her with no problems at all. She hoped it was the latter for his sake.

"You sound like you had my luck!" Emma sighed. "after you… there was my husband Matt, but that – well it was great for a bit then… then…" Emma stuttered, a lump forming in throat. James ran his hands down Emma's side and rested them on her waist.

"What?" He asked soothingly, caressing Emma's stomach. As his hand ran over the centre of her stomach. She flinched away from his touch. "Emma what is it?" He asked ever more worried as she fled the dance floor, picking her bag up before she made for the exit. "EMMA SLOW DOWN!" James shouted after her as the cold night air hit his face. Emma heard his desperate shouts, but right now couldn't face him.

"JUST STAY AWAY JAMES!" Emma shouted back as she stopped, breaking down in tears. Emma fell back onto the bench behind her, her legs shaking, no longer able to hold her bodyweight.

"Emma what's happened?" James asked in barely more than a whisper, bending down in front of her. Emma shook her head and looked away from James, ashamed of herself; the streetlights silhouetting her tearstained face. "Please tell me… I'm so worried about you Emma. What've I done to make to flinch away from me so violently?"

"You've done nothing… it's what He did!" Emma said softly. "Coming down here, well it was supposed to be a new beginning. I wanted to start again away from Him. Just be me, not having people ask if I was ok and all that. I had wondered whether I'd meet you but I knew the odds were small. I never expected us to get so close if we did meet again. I mean I thought it would take months for us to repair the friendship we broke in Portsmouth. I've gone further with you tonight than I thought I would go with anyone after… after him for a long time." Cried Emma.

"Why do you wanna start again?" James asked quietly hoping that her answer would in turn answer the thousands of questions rushing through his head at that second. James took his hand from his side and he ran it across Emma's cheek, wiping away the tears that lined her face.

"Can we go back to yours? I don't wanna talk about it out here." Emma asked, self-consciously. James nodded and smiled, pulling Emma up, careful where he touched her and how forcefully.

"Course we can Emz!" James smiled. "We better get a cab back. I think we are both a little over the limit!" He laughed taking Emma's hand. "Gawd Em you are frozen!" Emma laughed nervously as James hailed a cab. "Tamar Court please." He said as he and Emma piled into the back.

- - -

"It's nuffin special." James said modestly as he paid the driver off. Emma looked around at the modern block of flats over looking the Tamar River and Bridge then into Cornwall.

"It looks great!" Emma said reassuringly. "What number are you?"

"13a… second to top floor." James replied as Emma looked up. "Come on Emma its a little bit cold out here."

Once James had taken Emma up five sets of stairs he began rummaging in his pockets for what Emma assumed to be his keys.

"After you." James smiled. "The lounge is straight through." Emma walked in and followed his directions and perched herself on the edge of his sofa, not able to relax as she looked around at the many photos of people who she vaguely recognised down at Plymouth Central and also three people who she knew to be his mum, dad and brother.

"This place… looks great!" Said Emma as James walked through into the lounge.

"Thanks." He replied, sitting down next to Emma and daring to speak. "Can you tell me what happened now? I am so worried Emma. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said sincerely, taking Emma's hand in his.

"You need to promise me something first…" Emma said; James nodded solemnly.

"Anything…"

"You aren't to repeat any of this to anyone. I mean not a single word to anyone no matter how highly ranked they are or anything." Emma said seriously. James nodded. He had never seen Emma so serious, even tense about something before. "You are gonna think I am mad but bare with me… lift up my top. And you'll get it." James looked at Emma not sure whether to take her seriously or not. "It's not like you aint seen me in just my bra and jeans before." She smiled reassuringly, seeing his reluctance to do as she had asked.

As James pulled up the t-shirt careful not to hurt her anymore, he felt his eyes widen as he saw the fading, football sized bruises, scars and stitches covering most of her upper body. He pulled off the t-shirt completely and looked at Emma in a somewhat pitying way. Emma threw him a disgusted look back; she thought she could trust him not to treat her differently - but obviously not.

"I'm sorry… it's just a shock. I had no idea that this had happened. That someone had put you through… well I dunno… hell." James sighed, beginning to trace circles around Emma's unscathed skin.

"Don't worry. Just don't give me that look again because next time I'll clobber you one." She said, trying to lighten the mood. "And you weren't to know. You aren't psychic. Oh… look on a serious note. Please don't treat me any different now you know. And no questions. I can't relive it to anyone else."

"Sure… sure, no worries. But if you ever need to talk, you where I am." James said kindly, resting his hand on Emma's cheek. "I don't know how I missed it." He said, shaking his head. "Your face… I mean it's as gorgeous as ever…"

"Flatterer!" Emma giggled. James smirked at her.

"It's true… but I should have noticed the bruises and scratches. And well… you're like a shadow compared to the girl I knew at college. I should have known something was up!" He said, again mentally scolding himself.

"Hang on… James… you weren't to know and it wasn't your fault. Anyway… I wasn't… you've got the wrong end of the stick." Emma stuttered, seeing James thinking something much more brutal and sinister had happened to her.

"Oh… you mean you weren't raped?" James asked, clearly puzzled.

"Well… no. I think that may have been the intention. But thankfully I wasn't." Said Emma, half smiling.

"Oh… sorry… it's just, well when Matisse was raped… well she looked just… just like you, and I just jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry. I probably haven't made you feel any better. Oh I feel really bad now…" James said, warbling on. Emma held her finger to his lips and within seconds James felt Emma's forefinger replaced with her lips.


	23. Onto me?

"Morning!" James grinned cheerily, obviously forgetting Emma wasn't a morning person. After the pair had shared the kiss the previous night, Emma had fallen asleep in James' arms much like old times and, again much like six years ago, James had carried her to bed before he himself turned in.

"Where am I?" Emma asked dazed, fluttering hey eyes open and looking around before clapping her eyes on James' bare chest. "Nothing happened did it?" She asked, trying not to panic.

"Would it matter if it did?" James asked, running his hands through Emma's hair.

"Well… apart from the fact I wouldn't remember it happening!" Emma said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright… alright. Point taken." James sighed. "Nothing happened. After you kissed me, you began to look tired so I just let you fall asleep then I carried you in here."

"Thanks… you coulda just left me. I would have been fine on the sofa. That thing's five star luxury compared to my death trap that's called a bed back at the B'n'B." Emma smiled, sitting up and kissing him quickly on his lips.

"So, last night… wasn't just you acting drunk… well you were drunk, but you meant it to happen if that makes sense?" He asked, blushing slightly. Emma shook her head and then realised there were two questions that needed answering.

"I wanted it to happen yes, and no I wasn't just acting drunk." She smiled, clearing up her own confusion. "But if you don't want it to be more than a drunken mistake…" Emma said timidly, seeing James' face, that showed a feelingless, seemingly blank person. Emma wanted least to be rejected by someone, who in her eyes could replace all three of the London guys she left behind at Sun Hill. James didn't say anything, but leant forward and kissed Emma, as if he could see into her mind and into her worry.

"It's like, 8.00 o'clock Emz, we better get up." James sighed, pulling away from her, and bringing her out of the trance his touch had put her in. Emma groaned rolled under the covers. "Throwing a sicky on your second day?" James grinned as if able to read Emma's mind. "C'mon… its not that bad at the station, not when you're working with me on a CID case anyway!" Emma groaned again.

"Great!" She giggled, feeling James' hands tickle her neck at her sarcasm.

"And I was thinking I could take you out for lunch or something too." James said.

Emma resurfaced from the beneath the covers and her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight seeping through the curtains. As Emma sat up, still in just her bra and jeans from last night, James couldn't resist snaking his arms around her waist, forgetting about the marks and gashes Emma had shown him the last night.

As James' hand ran over her naked flesh, Emma tensed, frozen to the spot on his bed.

"James?" Emma whispered, moving her hands so they rested on his, trying to keep calm and make sense of the situation. "You're hurting me…" She gasped inwardly, remembering the last time she said that. It had been in Matt's office about a month ago when her violent marriage came to its brutal climax. James didn't move, oblivious to her severe discomfort. "GET OFF ME! JAMES. PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!" Emma shouted, beginning to panic. James moved his arms quickly, before Emma jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom, tears threatening to overspill in her eyes.

Emma ran into the bathroom and locked the door, holing her hands over her now burning stomach. It felt like someone had just ironed over the wounds, and they now looked like they had been ironed over too. Red and raw. Emma sat down on the toilet seat and held her head in her hands, loud sobs of agony escaping her.

James' body fell limp around him, as he thought guiltily to what he had subjected Emma too. He had heard Emma's whispers. Her pleas with him, but he hadn't let go. He wanted to keep hold of Emma forever and protect her from the evil scum that had made her so insecure about herself. And, more importantly, James wanted to save Emma from herself, save her from her own wrath, that he, and he alone could see was slowly killing the ghostly woman he had already fallen in love with all over again. But had he fallen in love with Emma, or control of a vulnerable young woman?

"Emma?" James whispered lovingly as he tapped on the door. "Can you let me in babe? I wanna help you."

"Go away!" Emma cried, between sobs of emptiness. "You hurt me! You actually meant to hurt me. You didn't stop when I asked you too, when I pleaded with you even. I had to shout before you took any notice!"

"But… Emma…" James groaned, not leaving her, but admitting he did wrong.

"_**I SAID GET LOST!**_" Emma screamed at the top of her voice, trembling uncontrollably.

James gave in, knowing that if he aggravated her any more than Emma would most likely become more hostile towards him. He walked into his kitchen and almost threw two slices of bread into the toaster trying to vent his anger.

"Emma, I've done you some toast!" James shouted through the flat, unable to keep a cold, resenting tone from his voice. Emma felt her stomach rumble beneath her, so, slowly she undid the latch on the bathroom door and padded to the kitchen where James threw some blackened toast onto a plate and thrust it towards her. Emma rooted around in the fridge hoping to find some butter and jam, which she did.

"Can… can I use a knife please?" Emma asked, breaking the frosty silence that lay like a wall between the couple. James said nothing, holding a knife out in front of him, his body saying everything worth saying.

Once Emma had buttered a jammed her toast she leant back against the counter, her plate in her hand. "You gonna keep this front up? "She inquired. James stared blankly back at her. "Well?" Again, James stayed mute, and even turned away from Emma. "Oh forget it. I'm going to work." Emma said shaking her head and placing the plate she was holding on the side with as little finesse as she could.

Emma grabbed her top from the previous night off the settee and she pulled it over her head, checking that any discolouration to her skin was covered. Before Emma made for the door, she picked up her bad from the coffee table and left without another word, fuming at James' selfish behaviour.

Once Emma got to the road by James' flat, she looked around for some indication to where she was. At the next junction, she found a sign saying 'City Centre' with a left arrow next to it. Emma knew the station was in the centre somewhere so decided to follow that sign.

- - -

"Nice of you to join us today Emma." Georgie Silver said, informally yet disapprovingly as Emma walked into reception. "You haven't seen PC Hartley have you?" She asked, Emma looked blankly ahead of her, hearing what Inspector Silver asked but the name not registering with her. "You James…" Georgie said as if Emma was thick or five years old. Emma shook her head and looked apologetically at her inspector. "Late night was it?" Emma shrugged, feeling out of place and alone. "Well you better get up to CID, they have been waiting for you and James, one of two is better than none – and Emma, if you need to talk, my office doors are always open."

"Thanks ma'am, but I'm fine." Emma smiled, turning her back on reception and trudging up to CID, not looking forward to her work.

"Emma, I'd like you to get onto Sun Hill Station in London, we have intelligence to suggest that some drug dealers we have been following for the past twelve months are on their way up there. They ain't no small time either, they would flourish in London and cause some real mess. Please make it your priority. Oh yeah and if they ask for more info can you tell them they are on the WANTED – DRUGS REALATED section on Crimnet. Mikey said, catching up with Emma in the corridor between CID and the inspectors offices. Emma obviously looked as mortified as she felt because Mikey began to look concerned. "Is that ok PC Keane or am I going to have to disturb someone else?

"No… it's fine Guv. I'll get straight onto it." Emma said quickly turning around and cringing at her blunder. Emma walked into CID where she made the call, not having to look up the number.

"Hi can I speak to Gina Gold please? Tell her it's important." Emma said, putting on her best Devonshire accent.

"Certainly, who shall I say is calling Miss?" Will inquired in a friendly, yet formal tone. Emma giggled softly down the receiver at his polite tone. Even just hearing his voice, made Emma's heart melt.

"Emma? Is that you?" Will asked, knowing he'd heard that giggle before. His heart leapt into his throat, beating faster and faster until it felt like it could explode when no answer came in reply. It had to her.

"Yeah…" She sighed, not being able to find any inspiration about who else it could be calling. "Will… can you get Inspector Gold please… or Smithy or Heaton. I don't care who it's urgent. By the sounds of it you guys are in trouble."

"Hang on… Emma where are you? Are you ok?" Will asked, aware of Honey and Dan standing in front of him looking inquiringly on.

"Will…" Emma said dangerously. Will had heard this tone before, and he knew she meant what she said, but he was determined to find out where she was.

"Can we meet up somewhere? Please Em… _you_ may be capable of dropping _me _but I can't do that to you." Will stopped, suddenly conscious of people staring so he turned around and adopted a hushed tone. "I still care about you babe." He admitted. Emma froze and dropped the receiver to the floor, before almost knocking Mikey over as she made for her exit. "EMMA?!" Will shouted down the phone, hearing the phone drop and hit something, just what, Will didn't know.

"Emma… Emma?" Mikey asked, concerned. "You knew… this Will guy didn't you?" Emma nodded, afraid of tears leaking from her eyes. "Was Sun Hill your old station. The one you got transferred from?" Again, Emma nodded. "I'm sorry, you should have said something."

"It's alright, I didn't wanna seam unprofessional. I've gotta get over him… I mean everybody up there." Emma stutter, unaware that at Sun Hill, Will had started pushing out all the stops to find out where she was.

"It's ok to admit that you still have feelings for someone… maybe you should get together with him… just to get him out of your system once and for all. Emma, if he's a cop, there are all sorts of things he could be doing right now to find out where you are. He's gonna find you some way or another. It's inevitable." Mikey said picking up the phone; vaguely being able to hear orders being shouted around Sun Hill.

"SMITHY! Can you authorise the tracking of a call I've just received on phone three." Will asked desperately. "Please… I'm desperate. I think I may have something… on a case." Dale Smith frowned at Will and could see straight away it would mean the world and more to him. There was only one person who had that affect on him and everyone at Sun Hill knew it.

"Sure. I'll get onto it." Smithy smiled, walking over to a gob smacked Will. "It's Emma ain't it mate…" He asked, lowering his voice to little more than a whisper.

"Yeah… she called asking for Gina. I'm convinced something's wrong." Will sighed. "Look, can you help me track her down? I really need her. She's my life."

Smithy gasped and nodded. "Sure. I'll help you. I'm going to make that call. I'll be back in a minute." Will flopped back on his chair and started imagining all different scenarios that involved Emma being hurt in one way or another. As soon as he shook one image from his head, another came just seconds later. _Where was she?_

"He's onto you Emma." Mikey sighed. "You got a good'un if he's prepared to put his job on the line for you. You need to think whether you're doing the right thing by hiding from him. He sounds great… and I think you still have feelings for him…" Mikey said, not wanting to hurt Emma, but give her the truth that was staring at her, not so obviously, in her face. Emma looked away. Even someone who she barely knew could see past her façade. Maybe she did still love him.

"He is onto me isn't he? There's no escaping him… or his love. Even two hundred and fifty miles away." Emma sighed. Mikey smiled and left the young PC to her thoughts.

* * *

**This is for Pippa - I have worked so bloody hard to bring you this, and as I said I would not rest until I got it to you tonight (Wednesday) Hopefully I can UD this fic once more on Saturday night, after that I am on holiday for a while (Just under a week) so I will not be UDing, however I am hoping I will get lots of chances to write some FF which means lots of UD's over the next few weeks after I get hope! One last thing before I go, thank you Pippa for UDing your fic so soon! It means a lot to me, off to read it now! Please R+R guys much apprieciated! EMZ XXX**


	24. Ibiza no Newquay!

"Will I've got it!" Smithy shouted excitedly, waving a bit of paper at him. "It says the call was made from Plymouth Central Police Station." He grinned.

"Wow! That's great. Thanks so much Smithy!" Will grinned. "Look… I don't mind if you don't want to, but, seeing as you've helped me this much, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to Plymouth with me."

"What about Dan or Honey? Surely Emma would rather have them come and rescue her." Smithy said. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, or that he and Emma weren't friends but he thought Honey and Will or Dan and Will could get a better result than he and Will would. The last thing Smithy wanted to do was mess up this for Will, he knew how much Emma meant to him.

"Forget about them. Emma would really appreciate it if you came, but… I understand if you don't wanna. I'm asking a lot of you." Will sighed.

"You are… but I' coming. Emma's to good to let go without a fight! I'm going to go and clear some leave with Gina for us both. How does a boys week away in Ibiza sound?" Smithy asked, laughing at Will's shocked expression.

"It sounds fab! But Gina could check out passports thought. She'll know if we don't leave the country." Will said thinking logically.

"Well it's obvious who's got the brains out of us two!" Smithy laughed. "That coulda been a problem… well done."

"So… how does Newquay sound then? Clubs and bars galore, Inspector Gold will know that so she won't suspect a thing." Will asked.

"Great!" Smithy laughed. "I'll go and clear some leave with Gina… as of tomorrow we'll be living the bachelors life in Newquay!" He finished, leaving Will on front desk as he walked off towards Gina's office.

"Gina… I'd like a word concerning PC Fletcher – well and myself." Dale said, after knocking on the door.

"That sounds ominous. What's happened?" Gina sighed, putting her pen down and giving Dale her undivided attention.

"I feel that PC Keane leaving so soon, so unexpectedly has hit Will harder than we have all realised, and I think harder than he himself expected it to." Smithy said, playing on Gina's emotions, trying to make her feel sorry for Will. "Therefore, I have organised a boys week away in Newquay. I think it'll do him good to get away from London for a week."

"So… you expect me to authorise leave for two of my best officers, one of whom is our Uniformed Sergeant when you know full well how stretched Ms Keane's departure has left us in Uniform?" Gina asked, just clarifying what she was being asked to do.

"Yes Ma'am. I know it isn't ideal, but I know at the end of it you'll have one better officer who is… more focused, lets say. And a week's holiday is better than loosing Will, which I think is on the cards."

"Ok… so I am authorising a weeks leave for PC Will Fletcher and Sergeant Dale Smith, starting tomorrow, and for both parties to be back in work next Wednesday." Gina smiled, tapping away on her keyboard, entering the information on a leave authorisation form. "So I think you better go and tell Will to get packing… once his shift is finished, of course."

"Thank you so much Ma'am!" Smithy beamed, his emotions taking control of him. "Oh… and I'd kinda like it if you delayed recruiting someone to replace Emma. I wouldn't mind being in on the whole thing… if that's ok with you and Heaton? And anyway, if we leave it a few weeks, some of the newly graduated kids will apply for the job, which means that we'll have a better choice." He said, thinking spontaneously, surprising himself with his own brainpower and ability to think under pressure.

"Certainly Smithy. I'm sure the Super will be pleased with your… what would you call it? Lateral thinking." Gina smiled, to which Smithy smiled back, fighting with himself to burst out laughing – Gina had fallen for everything. Dale began to think about the repercussions that may face him when he and Will got back hopefully with Emma when Gina found out he lied, but Smithy was sure, in the long run, Gina would thank him for it. It was only yesterday Gina had been going onto Smithy about what a good officer Emma was, and what a shame it was for her to have left so suddenly.

Smithy realised he was staring into thin air, so quickly made his exit from Inspector Gold's office, smiling briefly to her before he left, almost running to custody, not before knocking over a startled Beth who was carrying around some important looking folders.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry PC Green!" He gasped, quickly scooping up the folders and thrusting them into Beth's arms again, before punching the ID code into the doors and running into reception. "We're going to get her… I mean Newquay!" He shouted, impossible for it to be any louder, as he punched the air. Will laughed at Smithy and then at Mari-Anne Fellows bemused face. She was being booked into custody for GBH and certainly wasn't expecting a show from an officer. Will raised his eyebrows, and nodded, gesturing to Ms Fellows. Smithy gasped, and turned around blushing a furious beetroot colour. "I'm sorry PC Fletcher… I didn't realise… you were with someone."

"Oh… do'n mind me luv!" Mari-Anne grinned in a 'common' accent. "You've made me day PC…"

"Sergeant Smith actually!" Will smiled, noting his colleagues fuming face. Will wondered if he would regret that in 'Newquay'. Will distracted himself from the goings on in Sun Hill for a second and wondered how Emma would react to this situation, immediately he knew she'd have been giggling, with an angelic smile and cute little dimples. Will could hear her laugh ringing through his head. It made him melt.

"And back in the room." Smithy smiled falsely, clicking his fingers, attempting to get Will back for seconds previously. "Was poor ickle Willykins dreaming about beloved Emma?" He mimicked in a sickening voice. Will signalled to the custody sergeant to take Mari-Anne through before a full scale fight broke out between both officers.

"You had no right!" They both roared at the same time, neither being able to keep a grin off their faces when they realised what had happened.

"Seriously though Sarge… you have no right telling some girl we've hauled in off the Larkmead about my affairs out of work." Will sighed.

"Yeah… well you have no right telling her what my name was." Smithy retorted childishly. Will laughed.

"You're a cop for God's sake mate. It ain't secret number one what your name is…" He said. Dale scowled.

"Next time I get the chance to humiliate you… trust me I _will _take it." Smithy threatened. "Coz actually it wasn't you tellin' her me name. It was you condoning her humiliation for a fellow colleague." He said, with a very superior look around him. Will howled with laughter at Dale's poshness.

"Whatever…" Will grinned. "I'm going for my REF's. Try and find out the train times and a decent B+B." Smithy scowled and sat on the chair haughtily.

**15 minutes later.**

"I've book us a room at a B+B called er… I think it was something like The Slug's Stop. Or maybe it was The Snail's Stop…" Will said thinking aloud, looking puzzled. "Yeah anyway we got a room there for three nights… I know this whole thing ain't gonna be easy but we can always book some more time there if we need it." He finished less confused.

"Kay… whatever." Smithy sighed. "Ok… and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… I'm outta here!" He smiled, looking at the clock and counting down from 2.59.55 to 3.00. "Great timing mate! I've never known a REF's planned so well!" Dale grinned, clapping Will on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah one more thing. I finish in an hour… I thought we could get the 6.30 train from Paddington to Plymouth St Luke's. That's like the central station in Plymouth." Will said, handing Smithy a National Rail timetable.

"We'll be getting there late." Smithy observed.

"Yeah it'll be between 10 and 10.30 but I thought that gives us tomorrow to get our bearings and have a look around." Said Will. "Oh yeah… and I think we should try travelling light, we can always wash our stuff if we need to…"

"Course… I'll meet you at Paddington at… 6. Then we have time to get the tickets and find the platform." Dale said logically, glad it wasn't him doing so much of the planning. "S'later."

"Yeah… bye…" Will sighed, looking at the clock on the wall and then his watch, thinking time may go faster if he looked at two different clocks within a space of five seconds.

* * *

**Ok... like one more UD tomoz might be pushing it... but I'll try my very hardest... don't hold your breath tho. I'm not promising anything! Emz xXx**


	25. Plymouth

Both Dale and Will pulled their cases out of the automatic doors to the grand old building that was Plymouth St. Luke's station. Will looked around, not that he could see much; for it was pitch dark apart from the odd street light the lit up five to ten meters around.

"Soo… which way do we go?" Smithy asked, straining his eyes to find a sign.

"You're asking me?" Will grinned disbelievingly. "Yano I've been down here as many times as you… so what you don't know, I doubt I will."

"Ah… sure. This could prove to be a bit of a problem." Smithy sighed still looking around.

"Hang on… there's a map here. It looks the same as the one on the B'n'B website which means… The Snail's Stop is here, and we are… here. So… we've got to go straight across the roundabout… then take the first right up Old Exeter Street and then… then the first left up Mutley Drive." Will said thinking aloud and jabbing his forefinger on the map at various different points on the map during his speech.

"So… we go straight, then right… and then left?" Smithy said, almost confused. Will picked up on this.

"So your not just a pretty face eh?!" Will laughed.

"If Emma heard you just then!" Smithy laughed. "That poor woman behind us probably thinks we are here _together_."

"We are." Will said innocently, frowning when Smithy exploded into laughter. "Oh… you mean like _that_!" Will grinned seconds later, finally catching on, as the two walked straight across the roundabout in hysterical laughter as at first they were imagining what the poor later behind them was thinking and then at Will's unusually stupid comment.

"That bikers got a hairy beard…" Will said, looking over the road at a biker who had just taken his helmet off. Smithy looked at him searchingly, not sure if Will was winding him up, but Will's face appeared as sincere as normal.

"Well yeah… derr!" Smithy said laughing as if it were obvious, which of course it was. "And anyway since when do you walk around checking out bikers?"

"I wasn't checking him out! I was just saying he was a very hairy beard!" Will said, still not showing any sign of realising how stupid he sounded.

"Yeah… ok… but tell me Will… what do you expect bikers beards to be like?" Smithy asked, still having to stop himself from laughing.

"Alright… they are only gonna be hairy!" Will said, slightly embarrassed. "Anyway – we are here now." He said changing the subject quickly and checking out the B and B from the outside. "Doesn't look to bad does it?"

"Na… come on. I'm freezing we better check in." Smithy said walking into The Snail's Stop. "Hi… we've got two singles booked in the name of Will Fletcher." He said. The woman looked down on the computer and then handed them some keys.

"Room 11. There are two single beds in there which is what was booked… I take it that's ok?" She smiled.

"Yeah… that's fine." Will smiled.

"Ok… breakfast is from 7 to 'alf nine." She said helpfully. "Hope you enjoy your stay with us Gents." Will smiled and walked off the stairs.

"Smiffy!" Will said, alarmed, looking up the stairs, as a flick of golden hair temporarily lit up the room as it caught the light. "DALE!" He repeated, still not sure whether his eyes were playing tricks on him or not.

"What!" Smithy replied indignantly.

"It's her! We've found her!" Will said excitedly, running up the stairs, holding his hand out reading to knock on Room 10's door. "This is her room! I just saw her Smif!"

"Will! Calm down! It's eleven o'clock – you're probably just tired. And anyway, how many girls in Plymouth have golden brown hair like Emma's? It's just a coincidence mate." Smithy said, dampening Will's spirits.

"Ok… so maybe the odds are small… but she was the same height and build and everything. You can't seriously think it was a coincidence. And we aren't that far from Plymouth Central either. It could be her!" Will said, bringing his hand down from the door, his hopes slumping down further than his shoulders.

"Lets… lets just get a decent nights kip and we can find out if she really is here tomorrow." Dale sighed rationally, trying not to get Will's hopes up. Will nodded and unlocked the door to room 11, kicking the bed before flopping down on it, physically and mentally exhausted.

"I can't believe that… that I could be less than ten meters away from her mate!" He said light-headedly.

"No one said this was gonna be easy mate." Smithy sighed, feeling Will's torture.

"I know. I thought we 'ah her though. I shouldn't have got me hopes up. Gawd… talk about effing stupid!" Will said, punching the pillow.

"Na it weren't. Wherever she is, Emma's lucky to have you mate!" Smithy smiled, hoping he could try and keep Will's confidence and esteem up. "I'm gonna go and grab a shower." He said, opening his case and grabbing a towel and some pyjama bottoms.

"Kay.. I'm gonna turn in. See ya in the mornin'." Will said yawning, throwing his t-shirt into his case and then his jeans before climbing under the covers, wishing it wasn't the duvet keeping him warm but instead Emma lying next to him instead of wherever she was in fact lying.

- - -

"Mornin'!" Will said brightly before stifling a huge yawn, as he sat on his bed, already fully dressed.

"Bloody Hell!" Dale sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eight. And before you ask, I've been up since half six. I went out quickly at seven… just to clear me head. There's a park just over the road so I went down there. Just getting out made me see things in perspective a little. It was good!" Will smiled as Dale pulled on some jeans and then a West Ham jersey. "I'm not going out with you dressed like _that_!" Will laughed eyeing the West Ham shirt.

"And I spose you're a little Man U squirt?" Smithy retorted. Will shook his head, a look of glee about him. "Liverpool?" Again, Will shook his head, his gleeful expression getting bigger by the second.

"Arsenal actually." Will informed Dale smugly. Dale coughed before laughing. Will scowled at him. "I'm going for breakfast… maybe that Emma look alike will be there…" He said hopefully, walking to the door.

"Yeah maybe… 'ang on, wait! I'm gonna come down to! We need to plan what we're gonna do today." Smithy said following Will downstairs.

"It's simple. We are gonna find Emma. All we gotta do is go to Plymouth Central. It's persuading her to come that'll take time." Will said simply, looking around the Dining Hall for a girl with golden hair. "She ain't 'ere." He observed, Smithy shook his head, not surprised.

"I'm sure we'll see her again at some point." Smithy said encouragingly not wanting Will to suffer another confidence break down.

"Ergh! I'm not hungry." Will said, screwing his face up when he saw the breakfast buffet. "Look, I'm going back to the room. I totally know why Emma… I mean that girl isn't down here."

"I won't have anything either. Nuffink takes my fancy." Smithy said, also leaving the dining room. "Ok… so it's 8.15. Do we go down to the station now or leave it a bit?"

"Let's… erm… well I think it's a bit early to go down the station, if we go back to the room, I've got some leaflets and maps and stuff that may be useful so we can look through them. I really need some ideas about where I can take her. I've just got no idea…" Will sighed. "And I think we're gonna be in need of some decent boozers too. I don't think I'll be able to go too long with out needing a pint or too." He laughed.

"Arlight." Smithy said climbing back up the stairs again and letting Will open the door.

"There you go." Will said chucking Smithy half of the leaflets, pamphlets and maps, as he sat cross legged on to his, back against the wall unknowing to the fact that the girl of his dreams sat all of three inches away, her two with her back against the very same wall, in the exact same place, playing with her phone; toying the idea of ringing Will.

_Emma's POV_

_I can't… I must not ring him! He already knows where I work – I don't need him knowing where I'm staying either. But I just so wanna hear his voice. He sounded so worried when he heard me on the other end of line when I had to ring him about some friggin' dealers. If it weren't for them, I would still just be Emma Hinckley… well Keane from London, not Emma Keane, who was married, now going through a messy divorce with husband of less than twelve months, and left her old station; Sun Hill without telling anyone but her inspector. God, that's what you call baggage. And there I was thinking I could leave it all behind in Canley…_

Emma's flow of thought was interrupted when she subconsciously pressed the green button on her phone then almost immediately heard ringing coming from next door. She was sure she'd heard that ring tone before – it was the Gunners team song. Arsenal's team song! Will! That was his ring tone… but surely he wasn't all of three inches away, only a wall separating them? Was he? Emma thought to herself. Emma cancelled the call quickly, knowing if she spoke to Will she would get even more home sick. Seconds later, the ring tone subsided from next door. 'He must of answered… who to say it's a he anyway… it's just a coincidence, how many people must support Arsenal in Plymouth?' Emma thought to herself, but a nagging voice in her head kept saying very different. "It's just a coincidence." Emma said very firmly to herself.

Emma's flow of thought was interrupted when she felt her thumb sub-consciously press down on the green call button. Almost immediately, next door she heard a phone ringing. And not just any phone, she recognised the ring tone almost straight away, she had heard it so many times before. It was Arsenal's team song. Emma wondered where she had heard it before, and who's tone it was; until it came to her. Will! He was The Gunner's biggest fan and the day he didn't have their team song, as his ring tone was the day you needed to worry. But surely he wasn't all of three inches away just through a wall. Was he? Emma thought of the odds, they were next to nothing; there must be thousands of people in Plymouth who supported Arsenal. Emma quickly cancelled the call before Will had the chance to pick up and a split second later, the ring tone too subsided. 'He must have answered… who's to say it's a guy anyway? It's just a coincidence.' Emma told herself firmly but a nagging voice in her head kept telling her very different.

"It's just a coincidence." Emma said, as if the firmness in her voice would eliminate all ounces of suspicion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who was that?" Dale asked, putting down a map and noting Will's ghostly pale complexion.

"Emma… why would she ring me?" Will asked. "Oh it's probably just wrong number… like she meant to ring the person above me." He said dejectedly, throwing his phone down onto the bed. "If she wanted to talk to me she wouldn't have cancelled the call."

"She bottled it. It's obvious." Smithy said, shrugging. Will shook his head.

"No. She got the wrong number." He replied, firmly, but politely. Smithy accepted that, that scenario was probably easier for Will to accept.

"Whatever you say mate." Smithy grinned, nodding. "Anyway. You seen anywhere?" Will shook his head. "What about…. Look this may seem ridiculous… but have you thought about… getting her something?"

"Kinda…. But I've no idea what. I think what I'm going to do is meet her first 'n then find something." Will sighed. "We'll have to keep our eyes open in the mean time."

"Well… I was looking through the Drake Circus thing… and there's a bear factory there and some cool looking jewel…" Smithy trailed off as Will spoke over him.

"That's it! That's prefect! Emma's got several bears in her room back home! She treasures them!" Will grinned. "Woah! That's amazing… Well done! I mean thank you so much!"

"No problem. Look… it's 8.50… Drake Circus opens at 9. Why don't we go down there and then find Plymouth Central? And hopefully her too." Smithy suggested. Will nodded.

"You coming?" Will asked, grinning from ear to ear. Smithy looked shifty.

"Err… do you mind… if I have a look around Plymouth its self. I've never been here before… and I think this is something that's important to do yourself." Smithy said awkwardly.

"Na… course not!" Will smiled. "Why don't we meet up somewhere for lunch then. Theres a cheapish pub around the corner from Plymouth Central called Hare and Hounds."

"Yeah cool… about 12.00 ok? Then we have a long afternoon to battle with Emma.

"Yeah that's great." Will said puling the keys out of his jean pocket. "I'm not gonna need these coz you'll be locking up… see ya later." He finished, chucking the keys on the bed next to Smithy and walking out of their bedroom.

* * *

**Hey - it's a little while since I have said anything so I thought it was time I said, A) thank you to everyone who has reviewed throughout I really apprieciate it. Please, please keep it up! And B) There isn't much more to go, I have given a rough idea before and I think that was way off so I'm not going to say a number or even how long it'll take me (well I have an aim of the end of the summer ols, whether that happens though...) but please stay with me! Thank you so so so much Emz xxx**


	26. Nothing

Four hours later - 1.15; The Hare and Hounds.

"Can we 'ave the bill please?" Smithy asked the waitress who had just finished serving a nearby table. She nodded and smiled. Both Will and Dale had been all too aware of their cockney accents shining out around the West country brawl.

"People must think I am a right… loser carrying this box around! I've seen a couple of eight or nine year old girls luggin' one around – but a twenty-five year old guy!" Will laughed, eyeing the white box that was designed to look like there was a real pet in there not just a teddy.

"Yeah… I should think so!" Dale laughed, being completely honest with Will, who rolled his eyes. "So come on I've still not seen this bear!"

"I'm not getting it out! I'll look like a right sissy." Will grinned, pulling the box away from Smithy whilst taking a swig from his pint glass.

"You already do." Smithy retorted, folding his arms. The waitress brought out the receipt on a small black circular tray and laid it on the table along with two mints.

"If you would like to pay at the till when you're ready." She smiled, before walking away, table cloth slung casually over her shoulder. Smithy blushed as the young girl gave a backward glance at him, smiling shyly as she did so.

"Someone's got an admirer!" Will sang quietly. Smithy glared at him. "If look's could kill!" Will added. Smithy couldn't help but break out into a grin at Will's non-caring retaliation.

"She's like ten years younger than me. At least! I'd place her at eighteen, she isn't supposed to be flirting with a thirty year old cop!" Dale said, rolling his eyes at shaking his head.

"Not that you ain't flattered or anything…" Will said, knowing Smithy was milking the young girl's attention for all it's worth. Dale looked around innocently, catching the girl's eye again. "Right… I'm going to go and square this bill." Smithy nodded, still gawping as he handed over a ten-pound note. Will walked over towards the bar with the receipt and Smithy finally broke eye contact with the girl turning his head to check Will wasn't looking as he dragged the white box towards his feet from under Will's chair.

He pulled the bear out by its head and quickly took in its appearance. Scruffy chocolate brown silky fur with striking turquoise eyes and several pink patchwork squares; one on it's cheek, another on it's knee and a final one on the side of it's stomach. Smithy turned is around in the palm of his hand and as he rotated it, saw a speck of gold on the bear's paw. 'My One Last Chance.' Smithy smiled at the gold scrawl. The bear itself was cute and he knew Emma was sure to adore it, however the gold embroidery really finished it off. Smithy knew that Will meant every sentiment that the bear gave, be it intentional or pure, lucky chance.

Smithy looked behind him and quickly dropped the bear into its box and sealed it as Will walked over.

"You're gonna kill me mate but it's fab!" Smithy remarked with a grin.

"I know. I think she'll love it. What do you think about the writing? It's not too OTT is it?" Will asked, loosing the proud grin and replacing it with a look of pure worry.

"Na way! That's the best bit by far… it finishes it off real well!" Smithy said supportively. "Right if we are quick we may catch Em on 'er lunch break." Smithy said as he got up and looked at his watch.

"Hmm, maybe." Will said, not finding his sergeants optimism rubbing off on his own.

"God! Anyone would think I had dragged you here, now come on!" Dale laughed, pulling Will out of the pub by his t-shirt. "Which w…"

"Don't start this is again! It's Plymouth not London Underground!" Will said sharply. "Anyway, all we gotta do is follow the signs to the centre and then turn off up a road called Old Hill Lane." Will said as if Plymouth was somewhere he had known for years.

An hour later, after many arguments over whether to go left right, or straight ahead, Dale and Will found themselves standing outside what looked like nothing more than a shabby – even disused warehouse.

"This is _it_?" Will asked incredulously. "Emma actually left Sun Hill for _this_?"

"I… err, it would appear so mate!" Smithy sighed, still taking in the building rough appearance. "Want me to come in wiv you?"

"I don't think I could do it alone." Will said screwing up is face as his heart beat faster as the realisation of what he was about to do started to impress upon him. "In fact I'm not sure I can do it at all… Emz chose to come down here, maybe we should leave 'er be?" He said trying to justify leaving Emma.

"Woah! Will Fletcher you ain't dragging me 'alf way across the country just to bottle it! Now get your arse in there…" Smithy paused, pointing at Plymouth Central. "…before I go in there and tell Emma myself that you are here." He finished, standing with a very threatening stance about him. Will felt like his was back at work taking orders from his superior.

"Sarge." He replied forgetting where he was.

"If we were working mate, then I'd have left you to it, so for God's sake it's Dale or Smithy! I'm forcing you to do it coz I know you'll regret it forever." Smithy said matter-of-factly, as he began walking towards the revolving doors at the station. Dale sat down in a blue metal chair and Will looked at him as if he were a needy little kid lost somewhere new. "This un's yours mate. I can only help you so far." Will groaned inwardly and approached the enquiries desk as if it was a ticking bomb.

"Excuse me, I'm… I'm looking for PC Emma Keane." Will mumbled looking at his feet as he spoke.

"Ok sir, who shall I say you are?" The young man behind the desk asked. Will looked up and sub consciously at the man's ID card. James Carey. Will knew Emma had talked about a James from college who had moved to the Southwest, however the links didn't click in Will's head that it could be this guy. "Excuse me sir?"

"Oh… sorry… I'm just a bloke off a case she's been working on. I've been thinking about the witness account I gave her and I have thought of some more stuff that could be of use to her." Will said, amazing himself with his own quick thinking.

"And what case would that be sir?" James asked, not convinced that Will was who he said he was. Will felt himself flush from his neck upwards.

"Well… well I'm sure if the case was of any relevance to you then someone would have told you about it." Will said smiling, sweetly but very falsely. James glared at the cockney boy who had just humiliated him.

"PC Keane, I have a young man down here claiming to be a witness to the case you are working on. He says he has more information for you. Can you come and meet him please." James said professionally through his radio. "If you'd like to take a seat she'll be down in a second." He said, turning to face Will again. Will did as he was asked and sat down next to Smithy.

"He radioed her, she should be down in a bit." Will said, answering Dale's unasked question. Smithy nodded and the pair lapsed into a silence filled with anxiety and tension. As time went on, Will found himself with his head in his hands, his eyes staring blankly into his lap and Smithy tapped his foot on the floor in that irritating fashion.

"James, you said someone was here to see me…" A warm familiar voice said. Will looked up sharply and saw Emma standing half way through the door. She looked around reception and went to open her mouth again, but in seeing Will and Dale she promptly closed it again, all the colour that was in her face slowly draining away as the door she was leaning on slammed shut with her weight behind it. "I… I don't want to see you." She said shaking, not out of fear but because her biggest fear had just come true.

"You don't mean that Em." Will said, jumping off his chair, emotion his in his voice.

"Just stay away from me ok W…" Emma stopped in her tracks as she saw a white and black blur jump put from behind the desk and then onto Will himself, who froze as the blur hit him, once twice and then a final time, leaving him lying breathless and bloody on the floor as he shouted obscenities.

"Sum! How could you do _that _to her?" James shouted, with every sentence came a brutally hard blow to the stomach. Will thought about protesting but decided to put all his strength to keeping himself awake. "You vile and disgusting idiot! Why aren't you behind bars? You disserve to rot in…"

"JAMES!" Emma bellowed above his shouting and the commotion around the four of them as Police Officers ran into the reception. Emma ran forwards, attempting to force him off Will. "PC Carey!" Emma shouted again. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked looking at James and then Will. Smithy was now of the floor and trying to keep Will awake.

"I'm doing what you should have done!" James replied bitterly. Will felt his eyes begin to loose focus and everything around submerge into darkness, but amongst the darkness and blurriness of his surroundings he saw a black boot sailing towards him like in slow motion. Faintly, as if the in the distance, he heard someone scream and then seconds later he felt hands on his face; but not just anyone's; Emma's.

"Will? Can you hear me?" Emma said softly. Will nodded whilst he heard snorts of disgust from, he presumed James.

"Don't go sticking up for him Em!"

And then nothing. Everything was black like before and silence rippled through Will's head like waves over sand. Nothing…


	27. Head over Heart

"But what if he doesn't make it?" A high-pitched, shaking voice sobbed in between sharp intakes of breath. "The last thing I will have said to him will have been horrible and selfish. He came all the way down here – both of you came all the way down here just for me and look how I repay you!"

"Just! Emma you ain't just a 'just' in his life. Your everything to that kid." A second voice said, whilst Will lay helpless in between the two people. He tried opening his eyes to no avail, everything stayed just as black as before. Even just being able to move his foot or hand would have been a signal that he was ok. "Look, I'm in no place to give this to you; well maybe I am 'coz I know Will really wanted you to have it…" Will could hear someone get up to the right of him. He guessed that Dale was giving Emma the box containing her 'One Last Chance' bear.

"It's… I dunno what to say Smithy!" Emma said, Will pictured her smiling so for the time being he was content with that.

"It isn't me you need to thank hon." Dale sighed, wanting Will to wake up and share this moment with Emma.

For the first time since Will realise he could hear again, he could feel something to. Something warm and shaky was hanging onto his arm. He contracted the muscles in his hand and felt them squeeze what was clinging onto him and he felt it jump – it was Emma.

"Smithy! He's going to be ok!" Emma squealed. "He squeezed my hand!" Will felt some hair brush against his cheek and then, he guessed, hoped and prayed it was Emma's lips he felt against his own. "If you can hear me sweetheart, I love the bear. It's gorgeous." Will could feel Emma breathing steadily on his cheek and once again he felt the burning desire to open his eyes.

"I'm going to leave you two for a while…" Dale said, Will heard scraping of a chair against the floor and then the door close. Unlike before, Will could see red in his eyes, not black like earlier, so for the third time, he attempted to open his eyes, but this time, a wave of worry washed over him as he thought of the scene that may reach him…

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to apologise to you for the way I spoke to you before James did this to you." Emma said, her emotions beginning to get the better of her. "Our inspector arrested him not long after you long consciousness. GBH was the charge I think. I don't know whether you'll press charges… part of me wouldn't blame you at all, but he's good cop you know. And a good friend too."

"I'm… I'm not going to press charges." Will croaked, finally realising he could open his eyes and move his mouth.

"Will!" Emma squeaked, obviously delighted. "Your ok!"

"Yeah… it would appear so." Will grinned checking out his arms. Emma grinned and leaned forward to hug Will, who had now, painfully manoeuvred himself into a sitting position. "How long've I been in here and what's happened to me?"

"Err… you were brought in here at about three fifteen and it's ten to eight now. Your doctor is called Alec Burrell; he seems really nice and very good. He thinks you'll be fine. When James finally knocked you out, you hit your head on a chair so you've had a few stitches put in and Dr Burrell wants to check you for concussion." Emma explained, sitting on the bed and running her fingers lightly over a bruise on Will's bottom lip and chin. "And I think you have some stitches in your stomach too because when James kicked you the last time he cut you as well. Dr Burrell had some tests done to check or internal bleeding but the tests came back negative."

"So James has managed to ruin all my good looks!" Will smiled, running his hands over his face and then Emma's hands, which were still resting on his face. "I didn't think you woulda hung around for me after your show at the station. I thought you'd have gone and bailed James out. You must be pretty close if you've told him so much about me he thought he had reason to deck me."

"There isn't no easy way to say this Will… but James and I have been seeing each other." Emma said awkwardly. "I told him about Matt. He thought you were him I think." She cringed. Will couldn't help but laugh, and then suddenly what Emma had said about her and James being an item sunk in. He felt his face drop.

"So… are you happy with James?" Will asked, trying to level out his voice to sound at least slightly pleased for her.

"I thought so." Emma sighed, not wanting to lie to Will again. "Look – I think we really need to talk about everything. Us, James and Sun Hill… just find out what we both want…"

"I know we do sweetheart." Will sighed." I understand if you don't if you don't want to come home. Back to Sun Hill, but before I go I need to explain something to you."

"Sure… just one thing though. That teddy… I…"

"Dunno what to say?" Will grinned recalling Emma and Smithy's conversation earlier. "What it says is true. It's how I feel about you, and my life even."

"Could you hear us?" Emma asked.

"And feel you." Will smiled, subconsciously resting his hand where Emma had kissed him.

"I had no idea!" Emma said, obviously surprised. "So why d'ya come down hear?"

"For you. I guess, being completely honest, I thought I had a chance of winning you back. This is my one last chance at happiness and I don't want to let you go with out a fight. But I guess if your with James, then there's no fight to be fought." Will said quietly, ashamed that he hadn't been able to get over Emma like she had been able to get over him. "You said you weren't sure about James. What's he done?" Will asked, trying not to sound like a jealous ex and more like a caring best friend.

"It's like he's trying to control me slightly. He's never done or said anything directly to me… well apart from when we argued the other day. It felt like we were back at college again after and during that row. James only seems to be interested in me when something happens and I become vulnerable. Maybe I'm being paranoid after Matt. I don't now, but I don't want to risk the heartbreak he could inflict on me and if I'm not completely happy days into the relationship, what will I be like it weeks or months even?" Will shrugged, biting down on his lower lip as he thought.

"You've got to do what your heart's telling you to do." Will said, in a tone full of meaning. Emma moved from the plastic chair so she was perched on the edge of his bed, looking at him enquiringly, willing him to go on. She took hold of his hand that was closest to her and looked into his brown eyes as if she was trying to work out what was running through his mind at that very moment.

"But what if my heads telling me to do something else." Emma asked. "Something really different?"

"My mum always used to tell me, that to get what you want, you have to follow your heart; and following your heart can sometimes been being irrational and maybe even hurting people you care for whether you mean to or not." Will said, like he was reciting a poem.

"So… if I follow my head, then I'm taking the easy way out? The cowards way?" Emma frowned entranced by Will's, in her opinion, wise words.

"Well…" Will paused. Why did Emma have to ask the hard questions, the ones that if he answered he could hurt her with the truth? "Emz… in coming down here, away from Sun Hill, away from all your heartache and troubles you've taken the easy way out – don't you think?"

Emma shrugged, feeling tears coming to her eyes. Even Will, her so called best friend thought she was a weak cowardly woman.

"Following your head over your heart means you think about the consequences that may follow your actions. So it depends which way you look at things babe. Life's easier when you follow your head 'coz you don't have to deal with the repercussions. But following your heart Emma, it means, in the long run you'll be happier, more content. " Will said; sensing he had upset Emma, he was determined to make things right again. Emma screwed up her face and then giggled.

"You're going to put me in hospital with all this thinking sweetheart!" She grinned, holding her head in her hands and then taking her left hand away from her face and running it down Will's.

"What'cha doing Emz?" Will asked quietly, fearful of Emma rejecting him again after getting his hopes up.

"Following my heart." Emma replied simply, a mischievous glint appearing in her blue eyes. "I'm going to start sorting this bloody mess of a life out once and for all." She continued decisively, still not removing her hand from Will's cheek. Will smiled, determined to look as happy for Emma has possible, even though he was almost dead cert that Emma's future wouldn't involve him as anything more than a friend and Will knew for sure that he couldn't cope seeing Emma happy with another person. As far as he was concerned it was quite literally all or nothing.

"That's great Emma!" Will said, his voice shaking under the pressure he was putting himself in. "Your going to do really well! You disserve someone who will make you really happy, and you disserve a job where people won't judge you on what you've done in the past." Emma smiled, taking her hand away from Will's face and instead twirling her fingers in her hair.

"But… but the first thing I've got to do is go and tell Dr Burrell that your awake and then I have to go into work for a while let my inspector know you are ok. And I've something to say to James as well. Something that without you, I wouldn't have realised." Will's heart sank. In his attempts to make her see what she was missing at Sun Hill, and with him even, he had pushed her even further into the arms of his attacker. Will was 'awoken' from the trance he was in by the feeling of Emma's soft lips against his cheek. "Thank you for everything Will." She smiled. "You will know how much I appreciate it… you… all in good time." Emma finished, brushing her hand against Will's before she turned her back on him and left his hospital room, leaving him confused to what her plans were and who her plans lay with.


	28. Sparkle

Will sighed as he sat down in the soft interview room waiting for someone to come and take his statement so that he could withdraw the charges he help upon James. He wasn't used to sitting on this side of the desk, and for some reason he preferred sitting in uniform knowing he had the full support of his colleagues. For some reason, he felt strangely lonely.

"Will Fletcher?" A deep voice boomed into the room. Will nodded once he had turned his head to face the officer in a sharp suit who had just entered, the officers dress sense reminded Will very much of DS Hunter or DC Nadir. His face had nothing warm, friendly or inviting about it and made Will feel very uneasy about withdrawing his support for the investigation. He knew that the officer wouldn't like it. "I am DS Christopher Mill from the DPS and I am heading the ongoing investigation into PC James Carey's attack on you…"

"I'm not pressing charges." Will said quickly, but clearly. DS Mill thought for a second before sitting down in front of Will and dropping the file onto the desk in front of him.

"You're a cop Will. Am I right?" He asked, Will nodded; almost certain of where the conversation was going to take him. "Then I am guessing you will know how irritating it is when a witness or victim refuses to co-operate." Again, Will nodded, refusing to be belittled by the ominous man in front of him who obviously thought he could easily guilt trip him.

"I said I am _not _pressing charges." Will repeated firmly. "I'd quite like to get outta here so if you wouldn't mind giving me the form I need to sign…"

"So even London cops look after their own when A) they police a borough over 300 miles from the crime scene and B) when one cop tries to kill the other." Christopher said, pulling out a sheet of A4 paper from his folder. "I really never realised how much _your kind _despised us." He continued looking at Will as if he was a piece of dirt. "If you'd like to sign here… and here to say you have withdrawn your GBH charge on PC Carey." Will took the biro from the desk and scribbled his signature twice before dating the form.

"May I go now?" Will asked, already standing up and taking his jacket from the back of his chair. DS Mill grunted and Will took this as a sign he could go, so he left the interview room, ready to track down Emma.

"Will!" She grinned, surprising him as she wrapped her arms around his neck before he even got the chance to look around the reception for her. "How are you feeling?" She asked nervously, pulling her head away from his should and looking worriedly into his brown eyes. Emma noticed instantly that the usual sparkle he homed in his eyes had been drained out of him during this experience. The sparkle had been replaced by obvious pain and vulnerability Will was enduring.

"Achy, sick, high… anything else you wanna know?" Will sighed, rubbing his face. Emma bit down on her, feeling like this attack on her best friend was her fault.

"You'll be fine in a few days." Emma said optimistically. "Just take things easy. No drinking, partying or late nights for you Fletcher!" Emma said sternly, but with a slight grin as she realised what a huge blow this could come as to Will. Will groaned, pouting as he did so.

"Please miss, if I am good, may I have a treat?" He asked, mimicking a small school child who had just been reprimanded by his teacher has he had been by Emma. Emma hit him lightly on his arm and raised an eyebrow with a seductive expression painted on her face as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"Cheeky bugger!" Was all Emma managed to say before she couldn't keep her face sincere any longer.

"How about you come and keep an eye on me? I mean you never know what I may get up to if you leave me alone." Will whispered flirtatiously. "You know just as well as I do that rules are there to be broken." He finished, knowing full well that each of his words was, and always had been dripping in relentless amounts of innuendo that Emma was sure to pick up on. Emma leant into Will's embrace even further than he had pulled her.

"How about I take you out for a meal later, and then you can come back to my place… or room…" Emma suggested, running her hands down Will's back and into the back pockets of his jeans, gently drawing circles on the material with the very tips of her fingers; not realising the full extend of the effect she was having on Will.

"S… sounds great…" Will stuttered; feeling his face flush hot and then cold within seconds and Emma continually sent shivers up and down his spine.

"I'll pick you up at 6.30 then." Emma smiled, noticing the sparkle Will had lost all of ten minutes ago was slowly returning to his eyes. Emma pulled her hands out of Will's back pockets and Will gasped, feeling like his legs could give way to his weight at any second as he gasped, not a sigh of relief as such but more pleasure. "I've missed you." Emma admitted after minutes of companionable silence. She placed her hands on his cheeks as she spoke and began to feel and overpowering sensation. "Kiss me Will." Emma breathed almost silently. Will pulled back from Emma both shocked and scared at her forwardness. Had he heard her right?

"What?" He stammered. Emma didn't move her fingers from his face.

"You heard me Will." Emma replied softly. "You don't know how much this… being away from you has hurt me. I need you babe… please forgive me…" She begged. Will understood the tone of sincerity in her voice that he couldn't ignore. Will could feel Emma's eyes staring up at him pleadingly. He couldn't resist her puppy-dog eyes any longer and gave into temptation, dipping his head down to Emma's and pressing his lips against hers, a euphoric energy running between the couple. Emma pulled away, feeling her face flush as she realised the eyes of her colleagues lay on her and Will. "Will…"

"What baby?" Will asked, for a split second worried about what Emma might say, until he gratefully remembered that it was in actual fact Emma who had wanted the kiss so badly. Emma looked around nervously before lacing her fingers through Will's and pulling him outside the station. Once again, Emma began to look nervous.

"Will… I think, I think I'm falling in love with you." Emma admitted quietly, cringing at the words she spoke after she had realised what she had said. "In fact Will… I don't think I have ever truthfully stopped loving you since… since we realised there was something between us before I married… married M…Matt." Will smiled happily.

"And what's so bad about that Emz?" Will soothed, raising his eyebrows as Emma had done earlier and wrapping his fingers through Emma's hair. All the sparkle Emma could need in Will was there, standing right in front of her, ready for her taking.

* * *

**_I have finally worked out how long this fic is going to be and I have two chapters left to go - one epilouge and then CH29 whatever that happens to be called. Both chapters should (fingers crossed) be up by next Friday because I would like to be able to say I have finished it before I go to France because I would like to be able to come back and type up the fic I will have written at least part of in France based where I am going. I'm thinking to do it about lots of characters (Sam/Phil, Terry/Ramini (sp), Emma/Will and Neil/Andrea. I didnt ever watch TB when Andrea was in it so any pointers would be great but I have been doing my homework and read a lot of Neil/Andrea fics so I'm hoping I'll be ok. Please r+r - Emz xxx_**

**_PS - Thanks for staying with me right till the end of this one! I really apprieciate it 'coz I have needed moral support sometimes and your reviews have given me just that and the extra lift I need! _**


	29. Realisation

Will's phone began vibrating frantically on his bed as he was rooting through his suitcase in search of something he could wear on his date with Emma. He glanced at the called ID on the screen and saw Emma's name flashing on it.

"Emma? What's happened?" Will asked, sliding his phone up and holding it his ear, continuing to riffle through his case trying to find a shirt that wasn't creased and a pair of smarter jeans than the ones he was wearing.

"Oh nothing's happened… don't worry!" Emma reassured with a small laugh tinting her voice. "I just forgot to ask you where…" Will interrupted Emma.

"Emz… where are you? There's like an echo of your voice… it's coming from… oh… oh my God it was you Emma!" Will stuttered thinking aloud, a million questions shooting to his head. "I… wow!"

"What was me Will?" Emma asked, understandably puzzled. "Will?!" She repeated desperately. Still, Will didn't answer. "Will! What's going on?!"

"Hang on Emma – everything's fine… just brilliant. But I've got to do something, gimme two seconds!" Will said as fast as he could, not waiting for Emma to answer before finishing the call and grabbing the keys to his and Smithy's room. Will couldn't believe that two days ago, when he and Dale had first arrived at the Snail's Stop, he had thought he'd seen Emma at the top of the stair way, but, stupidly, he had let himself be talked out of that idea by Smithy. That really was the last time he was ever going to listen to his superior out of work! Will thought to himself as he locked his bedroom door. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have bothered but there was a notice above both his and Smithy's bed saying that it was 'Hotel Policy' which made Will think it was fairly important.

Will knocked lightly on Room 10, waiting for a voice, or a person to let him in.

"Hang on… erm, who is it?" Came the soft, albeit flustered voice from inside the room. Will smiled to himself, proud of his instincts, he opened the door silently and then proceeded to walk into Emma's room who was blissfully oblivious to Will's discovery. Emma was standing up, facing away from Will in what appeared to be uniform. Emma stood still for a second, and Will was convinced she knew someone was in her room but when she shouted again, he realised he was wrong. "Who's out there?" She repeated, more impatiently than last time. Emma decided that whoever had been outside obviously had nothing that important to say to her otherwise they would have stuck around for her to answer. Emma started undoing the buttons of her shirt and let the white cotton that was surrounding her fall to the ground.

Emma turned around ninety degrees on the spot, so she was facing her cupboard before pulling some hangers to and fro in her wardrobe; pulling out various t-shirts and then discarding them on the floor. Will tip toed right up behind her hand suddenly placed his hands softly over Emma's eyes. Emma let out a short sharp scream, reaching out haphazardly to grab hold of the lamp on her bedside table. Will noticed Emma's actions and leant in to kiss her neck, not realising the apprehension he was putting on her.

"It's only me sweetheart…" Will breathed, almost silently as Emma began to wriggle in his grip. He moved his hands from her face and twirled her around in his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you… I thought you would be able to tell it was me." He explained, feeling Emma 'deflate' beneath his grip as a sigh of relief passed over her.

"How… how did you know? I was here? I coulda been anyone right?" She asked, confused. Will explained to her about the night he and Smithy arrived and how he had thought he'd seen her. Emma nodded several times and then giggled lightly. "I'm surprised we didn't run into each other at breakfast."

"Na… we didn't do breakfast. It didn't look… err how d'you put it?" Will said thinking aloud. "Edible?" Emma giggled and nodded in agreement before turning her attention back to the wardrobe and sighing.

"I don't know what to wear Will. All my nice clothes are still in Sun Hill." She moaned. "I didn't think I'd need clothes for dates down here." Will wrapped one arm around Emma's bare waist and used his free one to file through her wardrobe until he came to black knee length floaty skirt and then further along a striking mint green v-neck t-shirt with sequins embroidered into it so it sparkled in the fading sun light.

"This looks nice Emma…" Will suggested, getting both items out of the wardrobe. "It's better than anything I have. Smithy and I haven't unpacked our stuff so… well everything's a bit creased." He admitted. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Trust you 'ey! Look… I don't mind what you wear babes; you'll look great whatever." Emma said supportively, pulling the t-shirt over her head and beginning to unclip the belt on her trousers.

"I'll leave you too it." Will said, kissing Emma lightly on her cheek before walking towards her bedroom door. "Oh yeah… and I promise I won't ever sneak up on you like that again. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hmm… ok. But you better not. Cause next time Fletcher, the lamp might not be outta reach." She grinned, half jokingly and half seriously "Oh… and thanks for the outfit." Emma finished before Will gave her one final, heart melting smile and walked out of her room and back into his.

_Will's POV_

Bugger. I'm really under pressure to look at least half decent for this evening now. I've seen Emma in that skirt and she never fails to look amazing in it. Saying that, she never fails to look amazing in anything she wears. I bet she'll do her hair up all nice as well and her make up will probably be perfect, which will make me look like a tramp because… oh shit! I've not got time to have a shave now… why's time always against me. I'm gonna look awful. I should get used to this idea, but it's not just me I'm letting down. It's Emma too and I want tonight to be perfect for her. I can almost guarantee that her idea of heaven won't be sitting across a little square restaurant table from me in a creased shirt, bloodstained jeans (as mine are now) and with a stubbly chin.

_Oh bloody hell Will; just forget time. Emma won't mind you being a few minutes late if you look presentable. And one thing I know for sure is that sitting here worrying about everything and anything won't get you out that damn door with her._

Fifteen minutes later, Will was sitting on his bed in his boxer shorts, still totally uninspired about what to wear. He thought that shaving and showering may have lifted his spirits slightly, but honestly, he couldn't have been more wrong. Will looked to his left and saw the LED light of the alarm clock shining 18.57 on it. Three minutes he thought desperately throwing out various shirts and t-shirts from his case until he got to the bottom. One pair of jeans lay neatly folded and relatively uncreased. Will's face broke into a huge smile - so he had packed them, Will had, up until now assumed that he had forgotten to pack a second pair of jeans and just left with the jeans he was wearing and some long shorts. As he pulled the jeans on, he was wracking his brains as to what shirt would look best with them until he heard someone, whom he assumed to be Emma rapping on the door.

"Emz is that you?" He called out. Will took from the murmur he got in response it was so he walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "Come in…" He said, rather shyly for his standards before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Err… I'll be ten seconds." Will sighed as Emma sat nervously on his bed, looking around. Will could feel Emma's eyes boring into his back as he bent over his case.

"Where's Smithy?" She asked as Will knelt on the floor digging through the small pile of tops he had accumulated.

"He's popped out to get a takeaway. Said he didn't want to get in the way of me getting ready or something." Will said, his mind on other things. "Personally I think he went back to the Hare and Hounds to get our waitresses phone number but hey…" Emma laughed.

"She pretty?" A hint of jealousy rippling through her voice, Emma didn't know why though. It wasn't like she felt anything more than friendship for Smithy or that the waitress was interested in Will.

"Err… yeah I guess." Will answered uncomfortably. "She only looked about eighteen though."

Will took hold of a blue and white striped shirt from the bottom of the pile and held it up against his chest as he straightened up and turned to face Emma.

"What do you think?" he asked Emma. Emma nodded and screwed her nose up in an 'it'll do' kind of way. "You don't like it do you?" Will said biting his lip. Emma shook her head and leant over the edge of Will's bed looking down at the pile of clothes before pulling out a shirt much like the first, but lilac and purple.

"The other one washed you out – it made you look like Casper! But this one looks nice." She said, giving her opinion as Will pulled it on doing up the buttons. Trust Emma to pick something that colour! Will turned to face Emma who was now sitting up on the bed, holding his hands out for her to take, and as she did, pulling her up.

"You ready?" Emma nodded. "I know you said that _you_ were going to take me out, but I'm paying baby." Will said firmly, Emma opened her mouth. "No buts."

"B…but…" Emma stammered. Will leant down and kissed her lips, inadvertently getting some of the peach coloured gloss she was wearing on himself.

"I said no buts." Will repeated as Emma took her index finger and gently pulled it along Will's lips, rubbing the gloss off as she went. Emma nodded reluctantly, taking hold of Will's hand again and pulling him out of his room.

"You got the key?" She asked logically before Will shut the door. Will nodded and pulled the key out of his pocket with the hand that wasn't clinging on to Emma's. "Good!"

Once Emma and Will had made their way outside the B & B, Will stopped Emma from walking any further and stood facing her; for the first time that evening, he properly took her appearance in. Besides the top and skirt he had picked out for her, Emma was wearing some black heeled wedges, a silver necklace and earring set and a pale green eye shadow that highlighted the emerald green accents in her eyes that before, Will seemed to never have noticed, which, considering how long he must have spent gazing into her eyes was nothing short of a miracle. Emma had fixed her hair so the bottom half of it fell freely over her shoulders and the top half was clipped up off her face with some silver and aqua grips.

"You look gorgeous… for someone who claims she's left all her 'date' clothes back home!" Will grinned, taking hold of Emma's hand again.

"And for someone who, just half and hour ago, had blood on his jeans and was allegedly in possession of only creased clothes, you don't scrub up badly yourself!" Emma shot back. The couple walked aimlessly through the streets, content with each other's company without having to fill the air between them with conversation. "Where do you wanna go? We'll end up back in London if we carry on walking in any direction!" Will looked at Emma blankly. "You know where you are – right?!"

"Err… Plymouth?!"

"You like Indian right?" Emma asked after a few seconds of trying to laugh. Will nodded. "Well there's a little Indian restaurant on the other side of the green…" Emma suggested, pointing to what looked like a huge field. "It's supposed to be really nice."

"Ok… sounds… great…" Will said, struggling to sound enthusiastic because of knowing so little about the place.

"Really? You can say no…" Emma sighed, she felt like she was banging her head against a brick wall because he was being so unresponsive.

"Yes. Of course it does." Will said, this time with as much enthusiasm as he could gather. Emma smiled, feeling she had to be satisfied with his answer; at least he was trying now.

- - -

"What are you going to have?" Emma asked Will across the candle lit table she and Will had been assigned. Will picked up the menu and scanned down it.

"The Rogan Josh I think…" Will said, still thinking through his choice. He looked up at Emma. "What about you?"

"Tandoori Chicken wins every time!" She grinned. Will rested his hand on the table and within seconds felt the heat and softness of Emma's over it; at once he looked up and his eyes met with hers. "Sorry…" Emma said quickly, blushing and attempting to move her hand from on top of his, and succeeding until Will took hold of it again and brought it back down to the table, squeezing it slightly and running his thumb back and forth over her skin, each time he ran over her hand feeling more goose bumps accent her skin.

"What you apologising for?" He asked softly his eyes gazing deeply into hers. Emma felt her insides flip several times and melt all at the same time – how could one guy talk with so much passion? She shrugged, thinking that if she spoke, all that would happen is that she might embarrass herself. The situation reminded her very much of being at school and having her crush talking to her, not having the slightest idea of how he was making her feel.

"Are you ready to order?" A middle-aged woman asked Will, her words slightly drawn with an Indian accent. Will looked at Emma who nodded.

"Yes we are thanks…" Will smiled. "Err… can we have the Tandoori Chicken… is that right Em?"

"Yeah that'd be great please."

"And the Rogan Josh as well please." Will finished.

"Ok… I see you've got your drinks, if you need anything just gimme a call." Said the waitress, as she tore of the white piece of paper that held Emma and Will's order. "You're table six – it shouldn't be long."

"Thanks…" Emma said politely before the woman walked off. "You don't know how good this feels… I think I must have deluded myself when I decided to move down here."

"Why? What were you telling yourself?" Will asked, laughing at Emma as he tried to imagine her 'deluding' herself as she had put it. She had always come across as mentally strong so it was hard thinking about Emma trying to change her own mind.

"That I couldn't lose you and Dan as friends and that I didn't know how to chose one over the other. I was scared… scared that if I chose you – which deep down I think I wanted to; I would hurt Dan and I didn't want to do that because he has been so good to me through the whole Matt thing which was really sweet of him. Most guys would have run a mile but instead I had two guys fighting – literally – over me!" Emma grinned. "Dan would never have tracked me down would he?" Will looked around shiftily, wondering whether he should tell Emma the truth about him and Dan.

"Err… if I'd given him half the chance… yeah I think he woulda done." Will said guiltily. "It's just… its really pathetic actually." He laughed awkwardly. "I wanted revenge for what he did to me when he found out about us… so… so he thinks Smithy and I have gone to Newquay for a week. That's what we told Gina as well."

"Oh… Will, this is really sweet of you and all – but you maya just ruined your friendship with Dan over me – that's another thing I was telling myself – that I wasn't worth your friendship." Emma sighed. "You know Gina would be in all her power to sack you both…" Will shrugged and nodded.

"I know… but your worth it sweetheart. I didn't mean to drag Dale down with me… but he insisted and I just needed to get down here as soon as I could – so I didn't argue. I couldn't do anything back home without what I did reminding me of you… how you would have dealt with something or what you would have said or how you would feel. Everything just – I dunno - was you." Will tried to explain.

"It was the same with me!" Emma gushed excitably. "Everything was the opposite… or linked with Sun Hill! Like my inspector is called Georgina Silver and… and there is a DC called Mikey. It was weird… I didn't notice it at first, and then I began to get homesick and it all came flooding back to me!"

"Ok… we've got the Rogan Josh…" The waitress said, walking over to Emma and Will's table. Will nodded and the waitress put the plate piled with rice and curry in front of Will and then placed the second plate down on Emma's placemat. "Hope everything is ok for you…" She smiled warmly. Will picked up his glass.

"To us babe." He smiled as he and Emma clanked wine glasses.

"And to the future… " She added before taking a sip. "Our future…" Will grinned.

"I'm glad you think we have one – 'coz I certainly do!"

- - -

An hour later, Emma had reluctantly let Will pay for their meal and she had insisted on showing him, in her opinion one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen in her life.

Emma was leading Will along an old cobbled path. On either side of it were conifers lined with twinkling fairy lights that silhouetted the others face, distinguishing their features in its own unique way.

"Where are we going?" Will asked nervously. "You've been leading me along here for ages!"

"Be patient! We are almost there…" Emma giggled, loving Will's apprehension because, just days ago when James had taken her out for the first time since they had been at college together, he had taken her along the path as well. Emma finally reached the end of the cobbled pathway and she walked onto an old wooden bridge that was covered in moss, ivy and pinky red flowers. Emma pulled Will to the top of the bridge and then stopped and leant over the railing. "So… what do you think?" Will was lost for words, as he looked around him breath taken that such a beautiful a beautiful little place could evolve in such a busy, built up area.

Will leant over they railings to the left of Emma and looked down at the water first, it was cascading slowly over the rugged rock leaving little air bubbles that sparkled in the white fairy light. "It's amazing." He smiled, looking at Emma and reaching his arm around her waist. "How did you know about it?"

"Oh… James brought me here." She replied. "I know that technically I shouldn't have brought you here 'coz it was him – my ex – that introduced me to it and now I'm showing my boyfriend… am I allowed to call you that?" Emma stuttered. Will grinned and nodded.

"Course you are babe…"

"Yeah well anyway now I'm showing you it just days later…"

"It's just so breathtaking Emz… I don't care about what's right and wrong." Will smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad I did come down here yano…" Emma looked at Will and smiled, she was glad he'd come to find her as well. "Coz otherwise I would never have seen you again… and I don't think I realised how… perfect you are until I lost you."

"That's sweet." Emma smiled, placing her hand on Will's. "If you hadn't come down here – I wouldn't have been able to swallow my pride and come back… it's stupid really…" Will jerked his head to his left sharply, wondering whether Emma had meant to say what she had.

"You're going to come home?" He asked, his heart beating faster and his head feeling like it was going to explode.

"What would you say if I said yes?" Emma grinned. Will felt his eyes growing wider. He shook his head, his mouth opening and closing at a complete loss of what to say.

"I'd… it'd be great Emma. Your jobs not gone yet and Smithy persuaded Gina to hold off the application process." Will laughed. "You could get your old job back!" Will pulled Emma into a hug.

"Am I really that easy to predict?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms around Will, pleased that she had, albeit subconsciously, decided to go back home, back to Sun Hill. Will pulled out of the hug and shrugged.

"We thought we'd have our work cut out really… we had no idea whether you would or not, so Dale just decided that it might be a good idea to hold off recruiting another officer." Will explained, his arms still firmly around Emma's body. "It's a bloody good job he did as well int it!" Emma giggled and nodded.

"Look… I feel really cheeky asking after what I did to you, but can we give it a go in Sun Hill. I've already messed up and I think going back to just friends would be… insane." Emma said shyly. Will grinned.

"What did you expect me to do? Drop you and leave you the minute we stepped back into Canely?" He asked. Emma shrugged. "Well there's no way I'm going to let you go that easily – not after me risking mine and Smithy's career for you."

"You're never gonna let me forget that are you sweetheart?" Emma sighed, in mock annoyance. Will shook his head proudly.

"Never."

"Good… coz something has to keep me from running away again." Emma said seriously. "And that person will definitely be you."

"I love you… still!" Will smiled in reply to Emma's words before bending down slightly and kissing Emma, at first gently but slowly more passion, fire and needing edged into it.

"Mmm… that's good babe 'coz I love you too." Emma breathed into the kiss and she pulled her hands through Will's hair and down his back much like she had done previously that day at Plymouth Central. After Emma had pulled away from Will, she placed her hand in his and stood looking down the stream, only just realising what a pretty place she was in, little did she know, that less than two feet to her left, Will was thinking very much the same.

_I'm so pleased Emma decided to bring me here. I've realised so much tonight! It's amazing… I never knew that spending the evening with one girl, granted, one damn special girl; could change my opinion on so many things. Nothing seems to matter to me now apart from me and her, our future and what happens to her. It's mad! When I'm with Emz I just forget myself, I'm not the Will that the guys know… at least I don't think they know. I change into someone more caring and I guess more loving. Maybe I am always softer than I imagine myself without realising it_

_I like to think that I'm the same for everyone, but Emma's made me think twice about that and to be honest I'm not sure I am. Dale knows the real me after coming down here with me as I think does Dan and Honey, but that's just four people out of an entire station… _

_God… what's Emma saying? I can see her lips moving but what the hell's coming out of them could be anything! I'm just staring at her, and at our surroundings. It's all so beautiful, so perfect. Hello… Will just say something! Snap out of 'this' and just saying something… _

"Will?!" Emma laughed, waving her hands in front of his face.

_Crap, she's noticed, right pay attention Will. Listen to what she's saying!_

"Do you want to come… I was gonna say come back to mine but, back to my room?" Emma asked quietly, wondering what Will had been thinking about.

_Ok… now string a sentence together in your head and say it. Be confident and don't, for God's sake mess it up! She's asked you back to her room. She must want something to happen! Just think clear and the clearness will be there in your voice…_

"Yeah… that'd be… really gr…nice." Will stuttered. Emma giggled at brushed her hand down his face.

_Real smooth Will! Real smooth… God just go along with anything she says, just nod or shake your head, don't go making an idiot outta yourself again!_

"What am I gonna do with you 'ey?" She smiled taking his hand and softly pulling against it as she started walking towards the edge of the bridge.


	30. Love's Hidden Values

_**Catch Up:**__ Will and Smithy returned to Sun Hill on Wednesday as originally planned, but they were only to pleased to be paying for Emma's train ticket as well and Will had managed to persuade Emma to ring Gina and ask for her old job back…_

_**Friday 08.30 – Sun Hill. **_

"Will and Smithy I'd like you on Area Patrol, you're both on top of your paperwork now – well done." Gina said, smiling slightly at the pair who was sitting at the back of the briefing room both with an identical smug look painted on their faces for reasons unbeknown to anyone but Gina. "Tony, Reg, Beth, Sally and Leila, CID have asked for you on the Larkmead after last nights arson attack. They have decided high visibility policing will be the most effective so you'll be doing door to doors and just generally reassuring the residents." The rest of the relief groaned loudly, and Gina couldn't help but pass an apologetic look between them, knowing how much everyone hated working on the Larkmead.

"You haven't assigned Honey or I to anywhere." Dan said sticking his hand in the air. Gina scanned down her list with her pen and nodded in agreement.

"Ah… yes, Dan you owe me about two weeks of paperwork so I want you in my… no make that the Super's office so he can keep an I eye on you…" This time it was Dan's turn to groan and his fellow officers around him to share a joke on him. "And Honey, I would like you to help me out with our new recruit please." Gina, Will and Smithy all looked at each other excitedly, no one apart from them and Heaton knew about Emma's return and they had purposely assigned Honey to what she thought would be a day of 'puppy walking' as they knew how pleased both she and Emma would be to be paired together.

"Ma'am" Honey sighed, thinking she was a lot better of than the group on the Larkmead and Dan but she would have preferred to be doing 'real' police work.

"Off you go guys!" Gina said enthusiastically as her team began to talk amongst them selves, some speculating on the new officer that was joining them and others moaning about how unfair it was they were on the Larkmead. "Oh… one more thing, PC Fletcher and Sergeant Smith have organised something for tonight… guys I believe you have the details…"

"Basically… first round on us at the Seven Stars tonight, seven o' clock!" Will grinned. He and Smithy had worked out that free drinks was the only way to get the entire relief together as they wished for Emma's surprise welcome home party they had been planning ever since they had got back to Sun Hill. Everyone cheered, no one stopping to ask why their superior was about to buy them drinks, most just putting it down to being their first week back since they had been in 'Newquay'.

Everyone began filing out of the briefing room, talking animatedly to one and other as they all, apart from Honey who hung back to speak to Gina and Dan who made his way to the Super's office, made their way to the yard.

"See you down the pub Will!" Beth called to Will as he and Smithy got into the area car and she, along with four other officers shared out two patrol cars. Everyone stopped to look at Beth, who blushed and looked at the ground nervously, she was only being friendly, and truth be told, she did like Will but in no more than a friendly way, however this didn't stop the younger members speculate about Beth's supposed feelings towards Will.

"Yeah… see ya." Will shouted back to no one in particular, a murmur of 'bye' rippled around the yard before Will revved up the engine to the area car and stormed out of the yard before many of the other officers had even got into their cars.

- - -

"But Ma'am, I don't understand why you've chosen me to puppy walk…" Honey moaned to Gina as they pair walked up to her office.

"Heaton and I feel that you're the best officer for the job now quit moaning. And that's an order." Gina said firmly. "Right, I think you are going to get on really well with her, so please give her a chance. Yes?" Gina asked, although it was more of a statement, as she and Honey stopped outside her office.

"Yeah… whatever…" Honey replied mutinously. Gina shot her a sharp look before pushing down on the chrome handle to her office. Honey walked in first, her head looking down at the suddenly very interesting patterns on Gina's carpet. "PC Harman, this is PC Keane, Emma Keane." Gina smiled to her self as she saw Honey's head shoot up from the floor and her face break out into a huge grin.

"Emma!" Honey shouted, diving to the other side of Gina's office and pulling Emma into a hug. "I didn't think I was ever going to… oh my God! I can't believe it!" She laughed, pulling away. Emma grinned, looking between Honey and Gold.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you for a damn good while either!" Emma replied. "I wouldn't have if it wasn't for two guys putting their jobs on the line for me…" Honey looked at Emma quizzically and then Gina as she began to speak.

"Well no action will be taken against them Emma if you really buckle down and prove to me and Heaton it was wise of us to give you your job back…" Gina said officiously. Honey and Emma giggled, why was it Gina always had to ruin special moments like this between one friend and another who hadn't seen each other for close to a month and a half?

"Yeah, yeah Ma'am!" Honey giggled receiving what felt like her millionth warning glance of the day. "So who was your Prince Charming?" She asked.

"Oh go on you two… you obviously have a lot to catch up on. Thirty minutes in the canteen and then I expect you back up here!" Gina said leniently, receiving even wider smiles from both girls than the ones they were wearing already.

"Thanks!" They both grinned simultaneously, reminding Gina much of little schoolgirls. She shook her head and sighed in mock despair.

"Go on… be off with ya – remember… I need you two back here in half an hour!"

"As if we'd forget…" Honey sighed with a slight smirk playing her face, as the two girls made their way to the door.

"And less of the cheek wouldn't go a miss madam!" Gina shouted down the corridor causing Emma and Honey to explode into fits of giggles. This is what friendship is all about Emma thought, as she reminded herself that she had never really made proper friends in Plymouth – she was never invited down to the pub and she was certainly thought of as no more than an acquaintance to any of the girls down there. Once Emma and Honey had made their way down to the canteen, Honey heard, and felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"I've got to get this… two seconds." She smiled, pulling her phone out of her pocket and walking to edge of the room. "Hello?"

"Honey, it's Will…"

"Oh… what's happened?" Honey replied, slightly worried that she and Emma would be called out of the station.

"Don't say anything to Emma about the drinks and keep her away from anyone else in the relief you hearing me?" He demanded.

"Emma? You know about her?" Honey said confused, aware that Emma was looking at her is if she knew what was being said.

"Yeah… look Smithy and I didn't go down to Newquay, we went to Plymouth which is where Emma was transferred to – don't say anything to anyone about that – I'll explain to everyone later but we, Smithy and I, are trying to arrange a surprise party for her and that means that no one can know about Emma and most of all Emma can't know that we are arranging drinks for everyone." Will explained matter of factly.

"Ok… so shall I ask her out for drinks or are you going to?" Honey asked slightly sceptical of Will's plan.

"No… yes. Oh god I dunno. Yeah just go for it. And keep Emma out of the canteen and anywhere other officers may be. Ask Gina if you can crash in her office. Paperwork or something…" Will suggested. "I know it ain't exciting but…"

"Ok… I'll explain to Gina – got to go – Emma's on to me. I think she knows it's you who called." Honey said quickly, shooting a nervous glance at Emma. "Oh yeah… and Fletcher, you owe me one!" Honey giggled, turning away from Emma.

"Ok – ok whatever – drinks on me if you manage to keep her away from everyone for the whole day. If she asks, I'm asking if you have heard of someone called Gemma Thomkinsons." Will grinned. Honey was so good at taking advantage of any situation.

"Na… sorry never heard of her. I'll ask around thought." Honey said, playing along with Will's lie as she turned to face the canteen again.

"Alright – no worries Hon. Bye…" Will finished the call, glad that Emma was still unknowing to the party tonight and that the other officers were equally in the dark about Emma's return. Honey returned to her and Emma's table and quickly gulped down the coffee Emma had bought for her.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"Will… just asking about some girl called Gemma Thomkinsons." Honey replied, hoping that for once in her life, she could lie convincingly. "Right your coming with me… we have some paperwork to sort out."

"Ok…" Emma looked somewhat nervous, and startled at Honey's quick decision. "I thought Gina said we had half an hour…"

"She did… just I was thinking we may be able to get off early if we are quick doing the paperwork." Honey suggested, thinking on her feet. Emma accepted Honey's answer and finished off her drink before the two girls left the canteen, Honey choosing the most secluded route possible so that no one ran into her or Emma.

"Why… why we going this way?" Emma asked frowning as Honey pulled on her hand walking fast around the basement and boiler rooms of Sun Hill, somewhere Emma had never been before and would certainly be making no habit of doing so seeing the tens of huge black, hairy spiders lurking in most corners. Emma shuddered as she felt her face walk into a cobweb. "Hon… please… can we just get outta here…"

"Oh… I needed to check the thermostat…" Honey lied stopping at the next thermometer and taking the reading. Emma nodded, still wiping her face free of the cobweb deciding it was best not to ask any more questions as Honey was becoming increasingly irritated.

Once the two girls returned to Gina's office, Honey filled her in on Will and Smithy's plans about the party whilst Emma was engrossed in some watching some CCTV tapes for Gina. Gina agreed that she would help to keep Emma out of everyone's way until it was time for them to clock off, and even; very uncharacteristically said that both Honey and Emma could finish early because, as Honey had explained to Emma it was 'very quiet'.

"Who is this woman and what's she gone to Inspector Gold?" Emma giggled quietly once their inspector had left her office. Honey couldn't help but laugh; this was one of the things she had missed most about Emma whilst she had been in Plymouth. Her sense of humour. Honey admitted to herself that it hadn't been quite the same for a while after Matt's arrest, but she could definitely tell that her friend was back on track.

"Who knows – but I for one am not complaining" Honey shrugged. "So what happened between you and Will in Plymouth?" Emma looked at Honey at first in what she hoped a blank expression, about to deny all knowledge of being in such place.

"How do you know it was Will who came?"

"I… err, well it just seemed obvious 'coz I thought it was too much of a coincidence for him and Smithy to get back and have infuriatingly permanent smiles etched on their faces and then… you turn up just days later." Honey said logically.

"You're cleverer than us lot give you credit for." Emma replied, Honey grinned proudly.

"So… spill!"

"Alright… alright!" Emma sighed. "Basically – he and Smithy…" Emma explained how Will and Smithy had tracked her down and then the happenings of the past month, including how Emma and James had started a relationship and how Will had ended up in hospital, and finally about Emma and Will's 'date'.

"It's like a fairy tale!" Honey mused. "Coz you get your happy ever after too!" Emma giggled. "How about we go for a drink later – finish this fairytale in proper twenty-first century style."

"Yeah – why not?" Emma nodded.

"Seven o' clock – I'll pick you up?" Emma nodded again. "Great! Oh yeah and no mention about this to anyone else. Not that we'll see anyone cooped up in here but yano."

Three hours later – 1.10pm 

"Ladies once you have finished your lunch you can go – it's dead still downstairs and there's no paper work for a change." Gina said poking her head around her office door just after Honey had walked in with a tray of food for both of them. Gina winked at Honey, who smiled back gratefully. "If you can use the back fire exit too – the Super said something about a power cut out front so they want all officers to avoid it if they can."

"Wow! You sure… we still have four hours left." Emma pointed out.

"Emz – talk about workaholic alert!" Honey exploded. Gina grinned.

"Well if you're that desperate…" Gina paused.

"No, no it's fine. I'm fine!" Emma smiled picking up her sandwich. "Oh and Ma'am… thanks. Most inspectors wouldn't have had me back doing a bunk so suddenly. And even the ones who would wouldn't have treated me like you 'ave today."

"Yeah… well you're a good officer Emma – we can't afford to let you go really. London's a dangerous place and you probably think that one officer can't make a lot of difference but you get on so well with the team – everyone gets on so well together – Sun Hill's like dynamite 'coz lets face it we all pull together as a team amazingly; so really one officer going lowers the morale of everyone and you do honestly find that our efficiency levels go down. Once everyone knows your back – Sun Hill will be back on form!" Gina said passionately. "You're a very lucky girl Emma – you've got some dead loyal mates up here. Honey, Will, Dan, Smithy, Leela, Sam – the list goes on; and I think you'll find that very few officers will risk their career for you and… well Leela, Dan and Smithy all saved your life from Matt." Emma nodded.

"I know. I owe them big time and I will, in time, make sure that they all know that." Emma smiled; realising how much better off she was in Sun Hill, where everyone cared about her and where everyone looked out for one and other.

"Ok… eat up and I'll see you later on girls!" Gina said matter of factly as she saw Beth walking towards her office. Both Honey and Emma started nattering again as Gina left and both finished their lunch before they realised, eager to get home and pamper themselves crazy before their – as Emma thought – girls night out.

"Coming!" Emma shouted down the stairs as she heard her doorbell go. She grabbed a pair of black strappy sandals before running down the stairs two at a time and opening the door to reveal Honey in a mint green strapless top with some skinny-legged jeans.

"Your ear rings!" Emma gasped as Honey stepped into her hallway, the evening sunlight catching a huge silver hoop with little diamonds sparkling in the centre. "The guys are gonna be queuing up at your door!"

"I would say the same to you but…"

"I'm taken!" Emma finished. Honey nodded in agreement. "I'm so not taking any chances when it comes to Will and I. I've learnt my lesson with guys and it's either him or no one." She finished critically.

"Well you gotta hell of a lot more bottle than me!"

"Try getting almost killed by your husband – that knocks a lot of bottle into ya!" Emma smiled. "Now – you ready?" She asked standing up slightly unstably at first as she tottered in her heels. Honey nodded before pulling her phone out of her bag.

"D'you mind if I text my sister first – I said I'd look after her kid tomorrow if I wasn't working." Honey said quickly as she tapped onto the keypad, aware of Emma shaking her head.

'On our way – Hon' She wrote, and instead of finding 'Chelsie' she scrolled down to Will's name and pressed send.

Just five minutes away, at the Seven Stars pub, Will was showing Gina and Smithy the text.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention?" Gina bellowed in her foghorn voice she usually saved for work. The music dimmed and everyone groaned. "Can you please make your way out of the back door into the beer garden – thank you!" Everyone did as Gina asked – they usually did so why should tonight be any different? Will and Smithy were last to leave the room as they quickly scanned around checking no glasses or bottles had been left on the tables.

'Ok – room clear, in the Queen Vic suite' Will text back after a few minutes. Honey fumbled for her phone at the traffic lights and smiled wryly.

"Everything ok?" Emma asked as Honey pulled away. Honey nodded.

"Couldn't be better." She grinned. A few minutes later, Honey spoke over the CD once again. "There's a drink deal on in the Queen Vic room tonight so if we're one of the first twenty in the pub we'll get in there."

"Wow – great!" Emma stepped out of the car in the car park and both girls walked in to the pub, both realising how many guys were staring their direction. "Look Hon… he's err… I… cute - and he's coming towards you!" Honey groaned.

"I shoulda brought a barge pole to fight 'em off with." Honey mumbled. Emma laughed, feeling tears come to her eyes. "Gawd lets go before he asks to buy me a drink."

"Or even worse – he could ask for your number." Again Honey groaned and Emma dissolved into giggles once more. "Maybe you should get a tattoo on your head. Something like… 'Cute guys only!' or maybe 'Bugger off I ain't interested!' would hit the spot! Gina would love you coming into work with that on your mug!" Honey shot Emma a sharp look and she promptly shut up, letting out the snigger as Honey dragged her off towards the Queen Vic room.

"It's empty." Emma said, stating the obvious.

"Well done Sherlock!" Honey said rolling her eyes as she walked into the silent room.

'In Queen Vic room' Honey pressed into a blank text as she walked into the room, following Emma to a table.

"They are here." Will informed Smithy who nodded to Gina.

"Gather 'round please! Ok you aren't allowed to ask any questions about what I'm going to ask you to do." Everyone exchanged nervous glances, but nodded and Gina's words all the same. "I want you to walk silently into the room between the Queen Vic and here. Again staying silent, I want you to huddle up behind the double doors and after I count to three, you are to jump into the Queen Vic room and shout 'SURPRISE!' at the tops of your voices." Everyone laughed, thinking their inspector had lost the plot. "And that's an order!" Immediately everyone stopped laughing. "Now GO!" Gina said impatiently, looking at everyone's face – it was priceless.

"Why do you keep looking over at that door Hon?" Emma quizzed. Honey blushed at looked away quickly. "It's like you think some mass murderer is going to jump in with a chain saw or something."

"What's it like in Emma land?" Honey giggled. Emma grinned and shrugged before coming serious.

"It's Matt – he's warped me." Emma sighed. "I'm just so paranoid about death and murderers now."

"Hey…" Honey wrapped her arms around Emma. "No one can get to you with Ninja Honey around don't worry!" Emma giggled as Honey shot off her chair, arms and legs flailing in all directions. "And coz your with Ninja Honey, Matt had to be banished from your inner self. You hearing me?" Emma laughed and nodded. Honey put her hands together in the middle of her chest and bowed. "Good."

"Three!"

"I've missed you lot yano…" Emma sighed.

"Just so… loveable!" Honey replied, smiling madly.

"Two!"

"As if!" Emma scoffed, earning a playful slap from Honey.

"So – d'ya want a drink?" Honey asked. Emma nodded.

"White wine please."

"ONE!"

Honey walked over to the bar just in time to hear the double doors crash open and Sun Hill's uniform to jump through, rather comically, all screaming

"SURPRISE!" simultaneously. Honey glanced over at Emma, who at first has looked rather scared, but then jumping a million miles onto the dance floor as she realised who it was. A ripple of 'Oh my God!' and 'Emma' and 'You're back!' rippled the room. Emma looked over at Honey who grinned knowingly back. Everyone surrounded Emma, apart Dan who had hung back looking rather nervous, and Will, Smithy and Gina who had gone to help Honey get the drinks in. Leela managed to pull Emma from the crowd to where she had been sitting.

"Welcome back!" She gushed, pulling her friend into a hug. "I had no idea!"

"No… I only got back on Wednesday." Emma smiled.

"That's… that's when…"

"Will and Smithy got back. I know. I came back with them." Emma explained. Leela looked at her wide-eyed.

"But they went to…" Again Emma interrupted her.

"Plymouth. Not Newquay. They came to find me!" Leela shook her head disbelievingly, but smiled all the same. Seconds later, Honey, Will, Smithy and Gina all came back holding a bottle of champagne and some glasses on a tray before each other them filled each glass up and handed them out to the growing crowd around Emma's table.

"WOW!" Gina shouted. "Calm down!" She said laughed, as everyone started stamping their feet at shouting 'Speech'. Emma giggled nervously and stood up after being pushed up by Honey and Leela.

"Err… I actually hadn't been prepared for any of this… I don't know what to say. Honey told me we were going out for a girls only night on the tiles!" Everyone laughed. "Ok… well I guess I should start by saying that I got back on Wednesday – and before anyone says anything – yes, that is when Will and Smithy got back, and most of you don't know this but I came back to work today." Emma looked around, and caught Will's eye, smiling at him. "I'd really like to thank Will and Smithy for coming to find me because, lets face it if they hadn't I'd still be down in Plymouth! And also I'd like to say thank you to Honey and whoever else… Gina, Will and Smithy? For organising this for me. It means a lot 'coz most people would hate me after what I've done." Emma stopped again and looked around. "And one more thing. I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me during everything with Matt – I couldn't have got through it with out you guys – 'specially Dan…" He looked up stunned to hear his name. "…Leela and Smithy who saved my life from Matt. I guess I should make a toast now… and I'm going to say something that someone said to me whilst I was in Plymouth." Emma looked at Will. "One Last Chance." Everyone looked puzzled. "It can mean whatever you want it to mean, but when you got it – take it for heavens sake!" Everyone cheered and repeated Emma's toast cheering at the end and slowly dispersing onto the dance floor.

Emma looked around her and decided to go over and see Will, seeing as with three other peoples help, he had organised this for her. "Thank you!" She smiled walking over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"What for… it's only what you diserve." Will said honestly. Emma pulled away and shook her head.

"No. I don't diserve any of this or any of you. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me after what I put you through." Emma sighed feeling her eyes well up. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy to be hear – I just feel like I've used you all."

"Get real Emz. We're all chuffed to have to back!" Will whispered. Emma nodded and looked around, still aware of Will's arms around her back.

"People are gonna guess about us." Emma said, looking deep into Will's eyes. He nodded and pulled his arms away from her waist, however Emma surprised him, by pulling them back to where they were. "We are together now. People better get used to it." She whispered, before standing on tiptoes and pressing her lips against Will's. "This is where I should have always been babe…" She sighed regretfully.

"But it's where you are now… and that's good enough for me." Will smiled, cupping Emma's face in his hands. "Want to dance?" Will asked, twirling Emma in his arms, and when she nodded, he laced his fingers through hers and pulled her on to the dance floor. Emma placed her arms around Will's neck and Will wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, pulling her in close to him and moving both of them to the steady beat of the music as a few of the younger officers started to wolf whistle as they watched, not surprised, the couple dance together. Emma buried her face into Will's chest and she felt Will's lips on her head. "You should go and see Dan sweetheart…" Emma nodded.

"You're right. I'll be back in a second." Emma said, kissing Will on the lips again and snaking her way through the many dancing officers on the floor. "Dan! Don't walk away from me." Emma sighed, pulling him back by his sleeve, his shoulders slumping as he turned around, not looking Emma in the eye. "I'm sorry…"

"Na… don't be. I always knew I'd be fighting Will for you. I just thought we might have had more time together than we did." Dan replied softly. Emma felt yet more tears well up in her eyes.

"I feel awful. I just… I dunno what it is about Will… but… don't get me wrong I really like you and all – I just… I can't explain it Dan. It's like this magical electric I get shooting up my spine when he touches me… and it would have been wrong of my to string you along…" Emma explained. Dan nodded, tears coming to his own eyes – it hurt him more than anything hear Emma say all those things about Will, but he had to come to terms with her decision and that meant him making a life changing decision.

"I'm quitting the met Em." Dan said suddenly. Emma looked up sharply.

"You don't have to do that on my account. On Will's account." Emma said, horrified that she has just pushed one of her best friends away from her.

"I'm not. I've been thinking about it for a while and I've decided I'm gonna get out there. See the world a little. Just go where the feeling takes me whilst I'm young enough to do so. I handed my notice into Heaton earlier on and I'm going on leave as of tomorrow… so… well yeah…" Dan explained. The many tears gathering in Emma's eyes let go and she felt Dan's thumb wipe them away. "Don't be sad doll. You've got a great guy and you've got great things going for you." Emma nodded, before she started sobbing.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Dan. I really didn't mean… for any of this to happen. It wasn't a plan and I feel so bad…" Emma cried. Dan placed a finger to her lips.

"Shh… don't cry." He whispered soothingly, pulling Emma into a hug.

"Good luck yeah. You'll meet someone who deserves you. Someone really great." Emma smiled, pulling away from Dan's embrace. Dan grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I will. Look… I'm not that great with good byes so… yano… I guess this is it." Dan sighed. Emma nodded, tears beginning the free fall down her face again. "Take care – look after Will, not that he needs it. And keep everyone in check! I'll email you… all the time yeah? Pictures of where I am and everything."

"Promise?"

"Course darlin'." Dan smiled. Emma grinned. 'Thanks' she mouthed, kissing his cheek softly.

"I'm gonna miss you – you know that right?" Emma asked. Dan nodded.

"Course I do babes – and I'll miss you too." Dan took one last look at Emma and smiled at her before turning on his heel and walking into the dance floor, she noticed him pulling Will aside and say something to him before he left Will looking empty and hollow. Emma ran over to Will and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Will. I never meant for him to go…" Emma cried into Will's shirt. Will held Emma tightly.

"I know… I know. He told me to look after you sweetie – he obviously cares. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make you feel like the most precious, gorgeous girl on the earth… just for him. Coz that's what he wanted and that's what you are and what you disserve." Emma cried harder into Will's chest. Why did he care she thought to herself.

"I'm never going to let you go Will…" Emma said looking up glassy eyed at Will who looked back down at her, passion shining from his eyes. Will smiled and leant down to kiss Emma.

"Good – coz you're my girl now ain't ya. And I'm never going to let you go either." Will looked down at his chest, suddenly feeling the dampness of Emma tears against his skin. He looked at Emma mockingly reprimanding her, and she giggled as he wiped away her tears. "You're gonna pay for that later missy – it was a new shirt and you've gone and got mascara all over it!" Emma giggled even harder, feeling like finally, she was safe, loved and valued for whom she really was…

* * *

**_Eeek! I can't believe I've finished it! It feels so strange because for the last... four - six monthes this is the fic I've been working on and now... it's finished :( lol! I would like to dedicate the whole story to everyone who has reviewed (please review just one last time to make me happy - tell me what you think of this chapter and the whole story please!) and also to Pippa for spellchecking most of the chapters and reading them all through before they come up on here and last but not least to my friend Charlotte who I told about FanFic not realising she would then come on here and read this story. I know I got really annoyed with her at the time, but, now I look back I think I reacted a bit OTT. So thanks for being so sneaky if you're reading Char... lol_**

**_So... I guess this is it! Thank you so much for being great people to have read my story and I hope you enjoy anything else I write - watch this space! Emz xxx_**


End file.
